Shīru no rekishi: Kōfuku no ne
by Yakumo.snake
Summary: Los últimos años han estado llenos de paz pero eso está a punto de acabar, ahora es el momento de que la nueva generación luche contra los problemas. Un secreto guardado durante años será descubierto. No habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos, solo para vivir
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa a todos!_

_Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Este fue el primer fic que escribí pero me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores así que lo reedité. Tengo escritos 21 capítulos. _

_Todos los viernes o si no me da tiempo los sábados subiré un capítulo de esta historia._

_El significado del título de la historia es: La historia de las selladas: el valor de la felicidad_

_Disclamier: Naruto no me pertenece pero sí este fic y los OCs que aparecen en él._

_Disfrutad de la historia! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>**Shinjitsu**

Han pasado 28 años desde la graduación de Naruto y los demás. En ese tiempo ellos han cambiado mucho. Se han hecho adultos y cada uno ha formado su propia familia. Por fin acabaron con Akatsuki logrando así la paz en el mundo ninja. No todo en sus vidas ha sido un camino de rosas pero con esfuerzo han conseguido aquello que todo el mundo desea: la felicidad.

Era un día normal en Konoha, nada raro pasaría en la villa o al menos todavía. En cambio en Kumogakure estaba pasando algo muy importante, un secreto oculto durante años sería revelado. Y las consecuencias a largo plazo serían enormes.

En una gran mansión de un importante barrio de la aldea se encontraba una adolescente de unos 15 años. La chica estaba buscando algo entre un montón de papeles. Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, llevaba casi tres años buscando y todavía no había encontrado nada. Sin duda habían escondido la respuesta a sus preguntas muy a fondo. Pero el problema es que tampoco sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. También podría preguntarle al Raikage pero sabía que ese viejo no le diría nada si no le llevaba una prueba que lo obligase a hablar. Entonces su cara se iluminó. Lo que necesitaba, lo que llevaba buscando durante años se encontraba ahora en sus manos. No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Enseguida subió las escaleras y corrió al hospital para buscar a su hermano.

Su hermano le dijo que esperase hasta que él acabe su turno. La chica aceptó a regañadientes. Se fue del hospital, esperó a su hermano en casa, mientras esperaba leyó mil veces el papel que decía toda la verdad. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, en ese sótano habían un montón de papeles, muchos habrían tardado más de cinco años en encontrarlo, a ella solo le había costado tres. Su hermano llegó una hora después, Juntos emprendieron la marcha. Ambos tenían la misma edad, los dos eran altos aunque él le sacaba casi diez centímetros. Sus ojos eran de un color muy parecido, los de ella eran más oscuros, pero sus miradas eran totalmente diferentes, la de él simpática y cálida, la de ella fría y arrogante. Su rasgos tenían cierto parecido pero los de la chica eran mucho más finos. El color de su pelo era muy diferente, el chico tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, ella lo tenía de un rosa oscuro poco corriente.

Por fin llegaron a la Torre del Raikage. Les dejaron entrar sin problemas, después de todo ambos habían sido discípulos del kage de su aldea. Además lo conocían desde siempre, ya que, él era amigo de sus padres.

Entraron en el despacho del hombre más poderoso de su aldea, él los miró atentamente. Enarcó una ceja, no se esperaba verlos allí, ni siquiera los había llamado.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis? – preguntó el Raikage confuso por la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

-He encontrado un documento en la mansión de nuestros padres y quiero que me lo explique – respondió la chica – Dime la verdad – añadió.

Su mirada se volvió más fría, esa mirada podría con cualquiera pero no con el Raikage. El hombre palideció, desde siempre había esperado no tener que contarles esa historia y mucho menos a ella. La chica con peor carácter de toda su aldea, la que había sido su discípula predilecta. La muchacha, que tenía el pelo muy largo, lo miraba fijamente, esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué documento? – preguntó el Raikage.

El hombre deseaba que no fuera lo que estaba buscando, habían escondido ese documento a conciencia, era imposible que lo hubieran encontrado tan pronto. La chica le tendió el papel.

El Raikage comenzó a leer el documento y para su mala suerte era lo que se había imaginado. Suspiró, esperaba que ese momento nunca llegase pero para su desgracia había llegado. Tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Es verdad que somos adoptados? – preguntó el chico.

Esa era la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza tanto a él como a su hermana desde que eran pequeños. Siempre lo habían sospechado pero nunca preguntaron, tal vez al principio fuese por miedo a la verdad y más tarde por miedo a que les mintiesen. Ambos sabían que necesitaban una prueba para que les contasen toda la verdad. Su hermana no había parado hasta obtener las respuestas, para ella era muy importante.

-Sí – se limitó a contestar el Raikage.

-Cuéntanos la historia de cómo fuimos adoptados y porque hasta ahora no lo sabíamos – prácticamente le ordenó la chica

-Vale os lo contaré – cedió el Raikage y comenzó a narrar lo que ocurrió.

Hace quince años mi mejor amigo, Shin estaba persiguiendo a unos criminales muy poderosos, los cuales pertenecían a la organización más poderosa y peligrosa del momento. Tuvieron una dura lucha en la que los criminales murieron. Entre las pertenencias de los asesinos encontraron dos bebés, esos bebés eráis vosotros. Apenas teníais unos meses de vida, estabais asustados y no parabais de llorar pero por suerte estabais perfectamente. Shin y su escuadrón os recogieron y os trajeron a la aldea. Él y Himeko se encariñaron con vosotros además les gustasteis a Ryoko. En este papel firmaron que se harían cargo de vosotros, los nombres que veis es porque llevabais una pulsera en la que ponía el nombre de cada uno y el apellido es el que se pone a todos los niños del orfanato. Os tuvimos que llevar al orfanato porque no había otrra opción pero solo pasasteis ahí unos días.

-¿Y no había nada sobre nuestro clan? - preguntó el chico.

-No, Shin intentó averiguarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que seguramente ayude a averiguar la identidad de nuestros padres – habló el chico con seriedad

-¿De qué se trata, Tasuki? – preguntó el Raikage con curiosidad.

El nombre del chico era Tatsuki, él miró a su hermana, como pidiéndole permiso. Ella simplemente asintió. El chico cerró los ojos, concentró su chacra en ellos y los abrió. El Rikage no se lo podía creer, eso era... Sin duda el hombre se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. La chica sonrió con orgullo y miró a su maestro esperando a que dijera algo. El hombre les dijo que esa técnica pertenecía sin duda a un clan de Konoha. Los jóvenes quisieron saber cual era ese clan y como se llamaba la técnica, el hombre les contestó. La chica se sorprendió, si hubiera investigado sobre Konoha lo habría averiguado, pero no se le había ocurrido.

-¿Podemos ir a Konoha? – preguntó Tasuki.

-Sí, además el Hokage es un buen amigo mío seguro que os recibe con gusto – le respondió el Raikage con una sonrisa al recordar a su amigo.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos – sentenció la chica.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta, iba muy decidida. Pero antes de salir escuchó a su maestro pronunciar su nombre, ella se giró y lo miró fijamente.

–Contrólate en Konoha – le advirtió el Raikage.

-Lo intentaré – dijo ya fuera de la oficina.

-Adiós – se despidió Tasuki.

El Raikage se levantó y lo cogió del brazo, una simple mirada bastó para que el chico entendiese lo que el hombre quería transmitirle con esa mirada. El joven solamente le dijo que no se preocupase, que contase con él.

Una vez solo en su despacho el hombre no pudo evitar suspirar. Todo se estaba complicando, él ya tenía planes para esa chica y si ahora se iba a Konoha todo se iría al traste. Tal vez era algo egoísta pensar de ese modo, pero no lo podía evitar. Si ella encontraba a sus verdaderos padres en esa aldea y decidía quedarse... Estaba seguro de que Kumogakure caería.

El hombre no podía imaginarse todo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento. Todo cambiaría y sin duda llegaría el día en el que su sueño se cumpliría totalmente.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a su apartamento a por sus cosas. Se habían mudado a ese lugar tres años atrás, eso fue cuando se quedaron huérfanos. Cada uno fue a su habitación. El chico metió en su mochila algunos pergaminos, algo de ropa, un libro. Se quedó mirando las fotos que tenía en su cuarto, cogió el marco de las que eran más importantes para él. Se quedó mirando una foto de cuando tenía cinco años, en ella salía con sus hermanas y sus padres, todos sonreían. El chico se llevó esa foto sin dudarlo. La otra foto era la de su equipo, su hermana y él tenían doce años, al igual que Miyuki, su compañera de equipo, los tres sonreían, en la foto también salía el Raikage. Solo los entreno un año, después pasó su tutela a Killer Bee, el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero aún así, después de eso, el Raikage cogió a su hermana como discípula, a Miyuki la entrenó Subaru-sensei, el maestro de los elementos, y a él lo entrenó la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Aunque tenían diferentes senseis los tres entrenaron juntos durante ocho meses con Killer Bee antes del examen para ascender a chunin, los tres aprobaron. Después de eso estuvieron entrenando seis meses más con Killer Bee. Entonces Miyuki se fue a entrenar con Subaru fuera de la aldea. Él y su hermana siguieron entrenando con Killer Bee y con sus respectivos maestros. Hacía casi dos años que no veían a Miyuki. El chico suspiró y cogió la foto. Al guardar la foto se acordó de otra que para él era muy importante, en ella salía alguien al cual odiaba pero era incapaz de deshacerse de ella, era demasiado importante. Decidió no cogerla, ni siquiera quería sacarla de debajo de su cama.

Mientras tanto Yakumo estaba en su habitación. Ya había recogido sus armas, los pergaminos necesarios y ropa. Ella había cogido un álbum de fotos muy valioso para ella y su hermano, no pensaba dejarlo ahí porque no sabía cuanto tiempo estarían en Konoha. Inconscientemente se dirigió a un baúl de madera, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña caja. Con la respiración acelerada – algo raro en ella – abrió la caja, dentro había un precioso colgante, ese colgante era muy importante para ella, ese objeto le producía mucho dolor pero sentía la necesidad de tenerlo, no podía deshacerse de él. Dudó entre si llevárselo o guardarlo otra vez, al final tomó la segunda decisión. No estaba preparada para llevar ese colgante, era demasiado.

Por fin ambos salieron de su casa. Durante el camino hacia la aldea de Konoha solo hablaron lo necesario, ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos llevaban una capa negra con detalles blancos y una luna en la espalda, la de ella roja, la de él negra.

Entonces vieron los muros de la aldea Konohagakure. Tasuki sonrió, tenía ganas de ver esa aldea, nunca había ido. Su hermana sonrió de lado, por fin sabría la verdad, su ansiada verdad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_El siguiente capítulo es más intenso._

_Para aquellos que leéis mi otro fic quiero que sepáis que hoy o mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos ^^_


	2. Tōchaku

_Hola de nuevo, siento haber tardado pero es que ayer no estuve en todo el día en casa y el viernes no pude meterme en el ordenador._

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>**Tōchaku**

Desde la copa de los árboles vieron la entrada de la aldea, los dos jóvenes saltaron y cayeron limpiamente al suelo. Cruzaron la puerta, uno al lado del otro. Yakumo sacó de su mochila un pergamino que le había dado el Raikage justo antes de salir de la aldea

-Al fin llegamos – murmuró Tasuki.

-Entremos – dijo Yakumo de forma fría.

_-Tal vez conocer a nuestros padres le venga bien a Yakumo_ - pensó Tasuki.

Los guardias estaban sentados y hablaban tranquilamente cuando de repente sintieron los chacras de los hermanos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul oscuro y alborotado, sus ojos era de un azul cielo limpio, su piel tenía un tono algo pálido pero sin pasarse. Aparentaba unos 18 años. Miró a los jóvenes con curiosidad. Su mirada se posó más rato en la chica. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, esa mirada era igual a la de... La voz de su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué trae por aquí a dos ninjas de Kumogakure? - preguntó el chico mientras observaba sus protectores.

Este chico tenía el pelo castaño claro y lo tenía alborotado como su compañero, sus ojos eran azules pero no eran grandes y expresivos, sus ojos eran como rendijas. Su piel era muy morena, aparentaba la misma edad que el otro chico.

Yakumo simplemente les tendió el pergamino. El chico de pelo azul oscuro lo cogió, lo leyó. Le devolvió el pergamino a la chica.

-Yo los acompañaré a la torre del Hokage – le dijo a su compañero

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho Jiraiya – habló el otro chico.

-No te preocupes, Kei –respondió Jiraiya y sonrió como un niño –Acompañadme – les dijo a Yakumo y Tasuki.

Los ninjas de Kumo simplemente lo siguieron. Se movían con rapidez saltando por encima de los tejados. Tasuki aprovechó para observar la aldea, era muy diferente a la suya, sobre todo por el clima. Konoha era más cálida que su aldea y además de podía ver el cielo azul, cosa que era casi imposible en Kumogakure.

Al mismo tiempo dos chicas estaban entrenando en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Entrenaban sus técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, las dos se movían con rapidez.

-Eres lenta, Hikari – dijo una de las chicas

Su pelo era castaño, lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules y piel blanca. Llevaba una falda muy corta de color morado con unos shorts debajo de color negro, una camiseta de malla que le tapaba por la zona del pecho, llevaba unas botas hasta las rodillas. Era muy guapa, sus ojos azules destacaban en su cara que parecía la de una muñeca. Su rostro contrastaba mucho con su ferocidad, una ferocidad que era visible en cada golpe, era sensual y feroz a la vez, una mezcla rara pero que parecía ser algo natural.

-Eso quisieras, Kimiko – habló Hikari

El pelo de Hikari era negro, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas, ojos verdosos y piel morena. La chica llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles blancos, el vestido era de manga corta y le llegaba unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas además se abría por el lado de la pierna derecha, llevaba unos guantes negros y botas altas como su amiga.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que cayeron al suelo exhaustas, a causa del duro entrenamiento que estaban realizando. Llevaban horas en el bosque, entrenando sin descanso.

-¿No crees que nos estamos pasando con el entrenamiento, Kimiko? – preguntó Hikari mientras observaba las nubes.

-No, además tenemos que superar a nuestros hermanos mayores – contestó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras hablaba, Kimiko acariciaba a una preciosa perra que parecía un lobo, la perra tenía el pelaje plateado, muy claro, además tenía un ojo de cada color, uno era azul y el otro color miel. No era muy grande, tenía el tamaño perfecto para el estilo de la kunoichi.

-Tienes razón, además quiero demostrar que Tetsu no es el único fuerte en mi familia y también quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí – dijo Hikari.

La chica estaba acostada en el suelo y mientras hablaba observaba las nubes. Lo que no le dijo a su amiga es que lo que más deseaba era que su padre viese su capacidad, quería que se diese cuenta de que ella era una excelente estratega.

Mientras tanto los dos ninjas de Kumo habían llegado, acompañados por el joven guardia, a la torre del Hokage. Ambos jóvenes, no pudieron evitar pensar que esa torre era muy diferente a la de su aldea. La torre de Kumo era mucho más alta y sin duda estaba llena de ninjas, pero eso era porque la biblioteca de la aldea estaba en ese lugar y siempre habían ninjas ahí metidos buscando alguna información o simplemente estudiando.

-Hola Aoi-san – saludó Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jiraiya-kun – le contestó la mujer.

La mujer, llamada Aoi tendría unos 40 años y era la ayudante del Hokage. Su pelo era verde oscuro, lo llevaba corto, con un flequillo de lado que le daba un aspecto jovial. Sus ojos eran color avellana, los cuales estaban llenos de una encantadora calidez.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Aoi

-Ellos dos vienen de parte del Raikage y querían hablar con el Hokage – explicó el chico.

El ninja de Konoha señaló a los jóvenes y después sonrió con gran calidez.

-Entiendo, voy a ver si puede atenderlos – dijo Aoi levantándose de su silla y desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo de la oficina del Hokage.

Momentos después unos nudillos golpearon la puerta del despacho del Hokage

-Adelante – dijo una voz de forma autoritaria.

-Hokage-sama, hay dos jóvenes de Kumo que quieren hablar con usted – le informó Aoi – Hola Sakura, Hinata.

-Hola Aoi – saludaron las dos mujeres.

-Déjales pasar – dijo el Hokage con tranquila – Y, Aoi llámame Naruto no Hokage-sama.

-Sí – respondió la mujer ante el pedido de Naruto.

Aoi salió de la oficina del Hokage, la verdad es que se le hacía muy violento tratar a Naurto como un superior cuando hacía años que lo conocía pero él era el Hokage y tampoco quería pasarse con las confianzas. La mujer llegó a su pequeña oficina en la que estaban los tres jóvenes.

-El Hokage dice que podéis pasar – les informó a los dos jóvenes de Kumo.

-Bueno pues entonces yo me voy – dijo Jiraiya saliendo por la ventana.

Aoi les indicó con amabilidad cómo llegar hasta el despacho del kage de Konoha.

-De acuerdo, gracias – le agradeció Tasuki con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le dijo Yakumo con una mirada llena de frialdad.

Yakumo y Tasuki siguieron las indicaciones de Aoi y llegaron ante una puerta. Yakumo tocó a la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante – se oyó una voz tranquila desde el interior.

La chica abrió la puerta. En el despacho habían tres personas. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, rubio de ojos de un azul muy profundo, ese hombre llevaba la ropa que debe llevar el Hokage, les dirigió una sonrisa sincera a ambos jóvenes. En una mesa más pequeña se encontraban una mujer con varios papeles en las manos, su pelo era azul oscuro, largo y liso, y sus ojos de un extraño color perla, sus ojos estaban llenos de bondad, la mujer observó a los jóvenes con curiosidad. La tercera persona que se encontraba en el despacho estaba de pie con un papel en la mano, ella era una mujer con el pelo de un precioso color rosa, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, su mirada se dirigió a los dos adolescentes.

Cuando Sakura fijó sus ojos en ambos jóvenes sintió una extraña sensación.

-¿Qué hacen dos ninjas de Kumo en Konoha y cuales son sus nombres? – preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo soy Yakumo y él es mi hermano Tasuki – contestó la chica.

-Vosotros sois los hijos de Shin ¿verdad? – dijo Hinata con una agradable sonrisa.

-Él era nuestro padre adoptivo – le contestó Tasuki.

-¿Y por qué estáis aquí?– preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Hace un par de días descubrimos que éramos adoptados y el Raikage nos dijo que nuestros padres se encontraban en esta aldea – fue la respuesta se Tasuki.

-¿Y cómo sabía eso el Raikage? - preguntó Naruto.

-Al parecer tenemos una técnica que es hereditaria y posee un clan de esta villa – respondió Yakumo.

-¿Y cuál es ese clan? - preguntó Hinata.

El ambiente era tenso, los tres adultos deseaban saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, necesitaban saberlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y la chica asintió, el chico los miró.

-Uchiha – fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto, la mujer cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando Hinata superó la sorpresa corrió hacia su amiga y la ayudó a respirar. Naruto parecía una estatua, el hombre no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sus ojos cambiaron de repente, la ira estaba reflejada en ellos. Y sin que Tasuki se lo esperase el rubio tenía una mano en el cuello. Yakumo desenvainó su katana dispuesta a atacar al Hokage pero otra katana detuvo su golpe. La joven miró con furia al dueño de la katana que la había detenido, era un hombre mayor, de ojos de un profundo color negro. Las miradas de ambos espadachines chocaron, los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de ira pero en los del hombre sólo había frialdad y un destello de confusión.

-Naruto, Sasuke, ¡basta! - Hinata interrumpió la escena.

Al oír ese nombre la chica retrocedió, miró al hombre confusa. ¿Había oído bien? Ella sabía que el Hokage se llamaba Naruto y que el hombre que supuestamente era su padre se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Por otro lado, el Hokage soltó a Tasuki, el cual le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión. La chica miró a su hermano y le preguntó con la mirada que si estaba bien, el chico sólo asintió.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Sasuke.

Todos guardaron silencio, a ver quién era el valiente que le decía al hombre que esos dos decían ser sus hijos, además el Uchiha todavía no había soltado su katana, al igual que Yakumo. Naruto abrió la boca para hablar pero la joven de pelo rosa se le adelantó.

-Lo que está pasando es que somos hijos tuyos.

Eso dejó a Sasuke helado, pocas veces se había visto al hombre tan sorprendido, pero ¿quién no lo estaría?. El moreno miró a la chica, sus ojos volvieron a chocar, él examinó su chacra, la chica tenía mucho y era muy parecido al de él, además ella tenía el pelo rosa como Sakura, y sin duda esa mirada llena de orgullo y frialdad era la de un Uchiha. Pero aún así no podía estar seguro, necesitaba una prueba más importante, y sin duda esa prueba era el sharingan.

-Muéstramelo – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Yo se lo mostraré – le dijo Tasuki.

Ahora la mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en el chico, y no solamente la suya, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura también lo miraban, esta última todavía estaba un poco en shock. El chico cerró los ojos concentró su chacra en ellos, al abrirlos todos pudieron apreciar los ojos rojos con tres aspas que tanto habían visto en el hombre moreno.

-Entonces es cierto – murmuró Sakura.

-Pero también podrían ser hijos de Itachi – habló Naruto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os lleváis? - preguntó el Uchiha.

-No lo sabemos, siempre nos dijeron que éramos mellizos, lo cierto es que nos parecemos en algunos rasgos y el Raikage nos dijo que al llegar a la villa se nos hicieron pruebas médicas y ambos teníamos la misma edad – explicó la chica.

-¿Tú también posees el sharingan?

-Sí – afirmó la chica.

-Enséñamelo – ordenó Sasuke.

-Yakumo – murmuró Tasuki.

-Tranquilo – habló la chica, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

En ese momento Naruto supo que si que era la hija de Sasuke.

-No hace falta que lo hagas – intervino el Hokage.

Todos miraron al hombre rubio pidiendo una explicación. Naruto suspiró y se dispuso a explicarse.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer ^^<em>

_Para los que leéis mi otro fic quiero que sepáis que intentaré subir el próximo capítulo este martes._

_Espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia_

_Nos leemos =)_


	3. Kazoku

_¡Buenas!_

_Muchas gracias por esos maravilloso reviews y también a todos los que leéis el fic y también a los que lo añadís a vuestros favoritos._

_Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora. Aparecerán nuevos personajes_

_Disfrutad de la lectura_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>**Kazoku**

-Es evidente que ellos son vuestros hijos, miradlos bien, se parecen demasiado a vosotros, además el chico os ha mostrado el sharingan. Sé que es difícil de creer, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo, pero sin duda son vuestros hijos, los hijos que os robaron.

-¿Robaron? - preguntó Tasuki algo confuso

-Hace quince años nuestra aldea fue atacada y bueno os robaron, ellos sabían de quienes eráis hijos, pensamos que su objetivo era venderos – explicó Hinata.

En ese momento Sakura se levantó, se colocó al lado de Sasuke, el hombre la cogió de la cintura, ella le sonrió con mucha dulzura. Ambos miraron a sus hijos, no sabían que hacer, los dos jóvenes estaban en la misma situación.

-Venga, no seáis fríos y daros un abrazo de familia – dijo el Hokage muy feliz.

Al mismo tiempo y perfectamente coordinados Yakumo y Sasuke le dirigieron una mirada llena de molestia, una de esas miradas que solo los Uchiha eran capaces de lanzar. El rubio se sintió un poco incómodo pero no demasiado, él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, las recibía casi a diario. La familia Uchiha volvió a mirarse, la mirada de Tasuki y la de Sakura estaban llenas de felicidad, en cambio en los ojos de los otros dos miembros parecía que no había nada, aunque se sabía que algo habría ¿el qué? Quién sabe. Sakura se armó de valor y abrazó al chico, ella necesitaba ese abrazo y él también, por eso también la abrazó. Naruto y Hinata miraban la escena, a ambos les parecía muy tierna. Sasuke sonrió, su mujer se veía radiante, llena de felicidad. La joven de Kumo también sonrió al ver la escena, sabía que su hermano era muy cariñoso y necesitaba mucho cariño, por desgracia ella no podía darle el cariño que necesitaba, por eso se alegraba de que él hubiese encontrado a alguien que se lo pudiese dar.

Ellos se separaron, la mujer miró dubitativa a la joven y Tasuki miró a su hermana como advirtiéndola de que no hiciese nada que pareciese borde. La chica se adelantó a Sakura y le tendió la mano.

-Yo no soy tan cariñosa como mi hermano, no tomes mi gesto a malas pero es que yo soy así – se explicó ella.

-Tranquila estoy acostumbrada a la gente poco cariñosa – y la mujer miró a su marido de reojo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, sin duda esa niña era como Sasuke. Sakura tomó la mano de la chica, Yakumo era un poco más alta que Sakura, pero aún así las miradas de las dos estaban casi a la misma altura, sus ojos se encontraron y la joven de pelo rosa se vio abrazada por la mirada de su madre. Tasuki y Sasuke también se dieron la mano, el chico de ojos verdes era unos quince centímetros más bajo que su progenitor, por lo que el chico tuvo que alzar la mirada, el chico se estremeció, los ojos de su padre eran muy parecidos a los de su hermana aunque había menos odio y dolor. De un momento a otro Yakumo se encontró enfrente del hombre moreno con el que compartía la mitad de sus genes, la chica era unos cinco centímetros más bajita que su hermano, por lo que ella tuvo que alzar aún más la mirada. Los ojos de la chica que eran de un verde que casi parecía negro se encontraron con los negros de su padre. Ellos se dieron la mano, la chica se sorprendió al sentir una gran calidez al mirar al hombre a los ojos. Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que reflejaban los ojos de su hija, en aquel momento estaban llenos de paz pero se notaba que su alma estaba llena de odio y dolor.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? - preguntó Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron algo confusos, en realidad no lo habían pesado, sólo deseaban conocer a sus padres. Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus hijos no sabían que hacer así que decidió tomar ella la iniciativa.

-Os voy a proponer algo – todos la miraron – Quedaos durante un tiempo aquí para que podamos conocernos mejor, y cuando queráis os podréis marchar.

Los adolescentes se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, se notaba que se entendían a la perfección.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero suponemos que habrá que consultarlo con el Raikage.

-¿Nos podemos quedar por lo menos hasta que acaben los exámenes de ascenso a jounin? - preguntó la chica.

-¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Sakura.

La mujer estaba feliz, aún quedaban unos meses para ese examen y oír esas palabras por parte de la chica le dieron la esperanza de porder conocer a sus hijos. Por su parte la chica tenía pensamientos algo diferentes, deseaba conocer a sus padres biológicos, era algo que necesitaba. También sabía que su maestro se molestaría si pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, pero no tenía otra opción. Se quedaría en Konoha el tiempo que fuese necesario, siempre y cuando su hermano también se quedase.

-Bien, ahora será mejor que vengáis con nosotros a casa – habló Sasuke.

Los cuatro se despidieron del Hokage y de Hinata y emprendieron el camino al barrio Uchiha. Naruto y su esposa sonrieron, sabían que sus amigos eran muy felices en esos momentos, ellos ya habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su hijos y ahora de repente eran ellos los que encontraban a sus padres. Esos dos jóvenes le parecieron muy interesantes al Hokage, sabía que harían que varias cosas pasaran en la villa.

-_**Ey, tú **_– Naruto oyó esa voz dentro de él.

-_**¿Qué quieres zorro?**_ - preguntó el Uzumaki a la bestia que había en su interior.

Después de dominar al kyubi, la bestia de nueve colas solía hablar de vez en cuando con el rubio, después de tantos años juntos por fin se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

-_**El chacra de esa niña...**_ - el kyubi no acabó la frase.

-_**¿Estás seguro?**_ - preguntó el Hokage desconcertado.

-_**La próxima vez que la veáis dile a tu esposa que use el byakugan**_.

Y el zorro se calló, el hombre suspiró, ahora las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que deberían.

-¿Naruto? - preguntó Hinata, su voz estaba llena de dulzura.

-Hinata – y sin decir nada más la abrazó.

La mujer abrazó con fuerza a su marido, Naruto agachó la cabeza para recostarla en el hombro de ella, ella acarició su cabello. El Hokage no sabía que haría sin su mujer, en esos momentos él estaba muy preocupado, sabía que el momento se acercaba pero nunca se esperó que una Uchiha también lo fuera. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, a veces las preocupaciones podían con él y la única forma de superarlas era sentir el apoyo de su dulce esposa.

-Hina, te quiero.

Las palabras del hombre consiguieron que ella se sonrojara, daba igual que llevasen más de veinte años juntos, ella seguía sonrojándose cuando su marido le decía palabras llenas de amor. Ella le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. Nadie podía dudar del amor que había entre el matrimonio, muchos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, se amaban, se comprendían y era muy raro verlos discutir.

En el campo de entrenamiento número ocho se encontraban entrenando una chica de pelo rosa y ojos negros, la joven llevaba una camiseta rosa que le llegaba por la cintura y debajo una camiseta de malla, luna falda unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas de color negro y unas botas rojas. La chica estaba practicando técnicas de doton y al parecer se le daban bastante bien.

-Hola plana – saludó Kimiko al ver a su amiga-rival.

-¿Qué has dicho, perra? – preguntó la chica muy enfadada.

-¡Tabla de planchar no me llames perra! – gritó Kimiko con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tsunade, Kimiko no empecéis otra vez – dijo una chica.

La joven acababa de llegar, había quedado ahí con sus amigas ¿y qué se encontraba? A dos de ellas discutiendo como dos niñas pequeñas.

El pelo de esa chica era color chocolate, lo tenía recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color perla y llevaba una camiseta de media manga de color rosa con detalles blancos y unos pantalones largos de color negro, las típicas sandalias ninjas y numerosas espadas en su espalda.

La joven de cabello rosa, que se llamaba Tsunade, y Kimiko le dirigieron una mirada llena de odio y enfado a la chica mientras decían o mejor dicho gritaban: No te entrometas, Akiko.

-¿No vas a hacer algo Hikari? – preguntó la joven de ojos color perla.

El nombre de la chica era Akiko. La joven se sentó al lado de la cuarta persona que había en el campo de entrenamiento y esa no era otra que Hikari, ella estaba tumbada bajo la sombra de un árbol y miraba la escena con cara aburrida. Ese tipo de situaciones sucedían demasiado a diarion como para que le importasen demasiado.

-Solo sería perder el tiempo – murmuró Hikari.

_-Hikari tiene razón aunque Tsunade es mayor que Kimiko cuando se pelean parecen dos __niñas de 5 años_ - pensó Akiko mientras observaba a sus amigas pelearse.

Las chicas se conocían desde que eran niñas, ya que sus padres eran amigos, la mayor de ellas era Tsunade que tenía 18 años, su nombre se lo puse la Gondaime, la cual era su madrina. La mujer dijo que quería que quedase algo después de ella muriese, aunque fuese una joven con su mismo nombre. Y sin duda la joven Tsunade hacía honor a su nombre, no sólo era una excelente ninja médico si no que también tenía un carácter tan terrible como su madrina. Akiko no podía recordar cuando comenzaron a pelearse Kimiko y Tsunade, tal vez empezaron a pelearse cuando eran tan pequeñas que ya ninguna recordaba cuando empezó esa extraña relación de amistad rivalidad.

Por otro lado, la familia Uchiha ya había llegado al barrio que les pertenecía. Ambos jóvenes habían oído sobre la historia de ese clan, sabían que hacía ya muchos años fue aniquilando quedando sólo un sobreviviente. Por eso no se extrañaron al ver que el barrio estaba totalmente vacío se dieron cuenta de que algunas de las casas habían sido reparadas hacía poco o lo estaban siendo en ese momento. Caminaron un poco y enseguida llegaron a su mansión, les gustó que la casa fuese tan grande y tuviese ese enorme jardín, ya que, ellos habían pasado su infancia en una casa muy parecida. Entraron a la mansión. Sakura se paró y se giró para mirar a sus hijos.

-Acompañadme, os enseñaré la casa y vuestras habitaciones.

Los adolescentes asintieron y siguieron a su progenitora, primero les enseñó la cocina, la cual era muy amplia y tenía como un ventanal que daba al salón, era un ventanal sin cristal, tenía una ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa, luego les mostró el salón, era muy amplio, tenía tres sofás y dos sillones, una mesa grande y algunos cuadros, después fueron la biblioteca, la cual era enorme, tenía muchas estanterías, aunque no todas estaban llenas, además tenía algunos sillones que parecían muy cómodos y mesas grandes con sillas, lo siguiente que vieron fue el comedor, ella les explicó que de normal comían en la cocina, allí había un mesa simple con seis sillas. Después de ver la primera planta en la que también había un baño y por supuesto el largo pasillo, subieron al segundo piso, allí habían siete puertas, seis de ellas eran las habitaciones, la séptima era una puerta que daba a un pequeño templo, la mujer les explicó que era un lugar para meditar, allí había una escalera que daba a la buhardilla. Sakura les indicó que nada más subir las escaleras, la primera habitación era la suya y la de Sasuke, la siguiente estaba vacía, la de al lado era la de su hija mayor, las dos siguientes también estaban vacías y la última era la de su hijo pequeño. La mujer abrió la puerta de la penúltima habitación.

-Esta es una de las dos habitaciones, echarle un vistazo a ver si os gusta a alguno de los dos – indicó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Yakumo y Tasuki asintieron y entraron, la habitación era muy amplia, había un enorme armario que parecía antiguo, un escritorio de madera vieja, la cama era grande, pero lo que más destacaba en la habitación era la ventana que daba al hermoso jardín trasero, desde la ventana se podía ver el resto del barrio Uchiha, en el cuarto también había un baño.

-A mí me gusta mucho, creo que me quedaré con esta – dijo Tasuki con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien, pues entonces quédate colocando tus cosas mientras yo le enseño su habitación a Yakumo – le dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación con Yakumo.

_-Yakumo está muy tranquila parece que Sakura tiene ese efecto en ella_ - pensó Tasuki.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la siguiente habitación, ese cuarto daba al lateral derecho de la casa.

Ese cuarto también era muy sencillo, idéntico al que había elegido Tasuki excepto por que la ventana era mucho más grande y además en la repisa de dentro tenía un espacio blando, de color negro. Desde ahí se podía ver el camino principal del barrio además de gran parte de la villa y de lejos las cabezas de los Hokages. A la chica le gustó ese cuarto.

-Me gusta este.

–Te dejo para que te organices tus cosas, te espero en la planta de abajo – habló Sakura amablemente.

_-Parece que los Uchiha son buenas persona_– pensó Yakumo

La chica guardo la ropa que llevaba en la mochila en el armario, metió los pergaminos en los cajones de su escritorio y dejó un par de libros en la estantería, tiró la mochila en el suelo, al lado de la cama. La joven se sentó en la repisa de dentro de la ventana y contempló el vacío barrio, esa visión le hacía sentirse inquieta, después poso su mirada en el resto de la aldea y por fin en la cabezas de los Hokages. Se le hacía tan extraño estar en ese lugar, todo era muy diferente, pero no le asustaba, esa aldea le producía curiosidad.

Mientras tanto en el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha se encontraban dos adolescentes de unos trece años, eran un chico y una chica, al parecer ambos estaban entrenando.

-Obito-teme, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? – preguntó la chica.

Era pelirroja y tenía el pelo corto, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecían blancos, parecía bajita y su piel era muy blanca. Llevaba una chaqueta lila con el símbolo del ying-yang en la espalda, unos pantalones de color negro que le llegaban unos cinco centímetros por debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, jugaba con un kunai, al parecer estaba descansando después de estar entrenando.

-Kyoko, sabes que tengo que desarrollar más el sharingan – dijo Obito.

El pelo del chico era negro con reflejos morados, su peinado era rebelde y un poco largo y sus ojos era de un profundo color negro. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias azul oscuro, también llevaba unos guantes rojos que dejaban libres sus dedos..

_-Desde que empezamos la academia Obito se ha entrenado de forma muy dura para superar a su hermana, no le entiendo, yo también me esfuerzo mucho para hacerme más fuerte pero no es solo para superar a mis hermanos ni por mi clan, es porque yo quiero ser más fuerte y ser reconocida por todos_ – pensó Kyoko.

La chica pensaba todo eso mientras observaba a su amigo usar técnica del elemento fuego. La chica estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, lo apreciaba mucho y no quería que se entrenase por razones que para ella no tenían importancia.

-_Tengo que superarla, quiero que mi padre este orgulloso de mí como lo está de Tsunade_ – pensabael chico.

Segundos después una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca, la bola impactó contra un árbol y lo quemó. Sonrió de forma arrogante al ver que su técnica había mejorado, su amiga solamente suspiró al ver el modo en el que sonreía, ella sabía que su amigo no era arrogante como su padre o su hermana, pero al parecer el chico estaba cambiando, era normal después de todo estaban en edad de cambiar mucho ¿pero tanto? Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y le lanzó el kunai a su amigo, el lo esquivó pero no del todo porque el arma le había rozado la mejilla, lo que provocó que saliese un hilillo de sangre. Él se lo limpió y miró mal a su amiga, ella sólo sonrió de una forma que solo su familia era capaz.

En la mansión de la familia del Hokage estaban tres de sus cinco miembros esperando a los dos que faltaban para comer. Hinata Hyuga no renunció a su apellido pero sí a ponérselo a sus hijos, el día en el que se casó con Naruto decidió cederle el puesto de líder de su clan a su hermana menor, sabía que ella era la mejor opción, y hasta ahora su hermana había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Nuestro padre y la enana tardan mucho – se quejó un chico.

El chico que acababa de hablar era rubio con el pelo despeinado y corto, tenía los ojos color zafiro y su piel era morena. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta naranja de manga corta. Estaba sentado en una silla esperando a su padre y a su hermana para poder comer de una vez. Ese joven era muy parecido a su padre, pero no sólo físicamente, muchos decían que él era el que más sangre de su padre había sacado, pero el chico era algo distinto a su padre, era más inteligente y menos inocente. Él era el mediano de la familia Uzumaki, él heredó el byakugan de su madre pero de los tres hermanos era el que lo tenía más débil, pero no le importaba, el chico se había especializado en un tipo de combate en el que a penas necesitaba esa técnica.

-Papá está atendiendo algunos asuntos ninjas y seguramente Kyoko esté entrenando con el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura – dijo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya era el primogénito de la familia Uzumaki, él había sacado el mismo color de ojos que su padre aunque algo más claros, su color de pelo era como el de su madre pero su peinado era idéntico al del Hokage, su piel era tan blanca con la de su madre. El mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki, el chico tenía la sonrisa de su padre y en ocasiones se comportaba de una manera muy parecida a la de él, cuando era niño su personalidad era como la de su madre, pero ahora que ya era mayor había dejado atrás su timidez, la cual sólo salía a la luz en contadas ocasiones, y era un muchacho gracioso, inteligente, responsable, con una gran confianza y que era serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. Muchos aseguraban que Jiraiya era muy parecido a su abuelo Minato. Lo único que tenían en común los dos hermanos eran sus bromas, su confianza y que ambos eran muy pervertidos.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar tanto tiempo con ese mocoso? – preguntó el menor con molestia.

-¿Tienes celos de Obito, Arata? – preguntó Hinata a su segundo hijo.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso de ese niñato! – exclamó Arata mientras se sonrojaba.

Jiraiya y Hinata miraron al chico con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Aunque él y la menor de los hermanos pelearan mucho su madre y su hermanos mayor sabían que en el fondo se querían mucho y los celos de Arata mostraban que en verdad quería mucho a su hermana y que además quería protegerla. Si había una persona que él no soportase en toda la aldea ese era sin duda Obito Uchiha, amigo y compañero de su hermana, el cual desde su punto de vista estaba demasiado cerca de su pequeña hermana. Él podía fastidiarla y hacerla de rabiar pero no dejaría que nadie le tocase un pelo al tesoro de la familia.

-¡Hola mi querida familia! – gritó Naruto entrando por la puerta.

Su esposa sonrió al verlo y fue a su encuentro, el matrimonio se fundió en un abrazo y después se besaron, sus hijos pusieron cara de asco. La mujer se separó de su marido y caminó hacia la cocina, pero la cara de sus hijos hizo que se detuviese un momento, miró a su marido y entonces entendió sus caras, Naruto corría a cámara lenta, con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa, sus hijos, caminaron hacia atrás, intentando huir. Esa era sin duda una escena muy extraña, pero bastante típica en esa casa.

Entonces la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una niña bajita con el pelo rojo y los ojos azules muy claros. La chica observó a su familia extrañada pero no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-Perdón es que no me di cuenta de la hora – se disculpó Kyoko.

-Mi hija querida – dijo Naruto.

Y corrió en dirección a su hija pequeña, la chica puso mala cara, y golpeó a su madre con el puño suave de los Hyuga y después saltó hasta el segundo piso. Eso dejó a toda su familia muy sorprendida.

-Lo siento, padre. Voy a lavarme las manos y bajo a comer – dijo la chica ya en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Esta niña cada día me sorprende más – murmuró el Hokage.

Si Tsunade hubiese visto esa escena habría dicho que esa niña era la viva imagen de Kushina Uzumaki, no sólo por su pelo rojo si no por la forma que tenía de actuar. Hinata sonrió, su hija estaba haciéndose mayor pero parecía que su marido no se daba cuenta de ello, tal vez el motivo era el miedo que tenía a que ella creciese. La pequeña Kyoko ya no era tan pequeña y eso implicaba que el momento del despertar no tardaría mucho en llegar.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer ^^<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_En el próximo capítulo pondré unas mini fichas con datos generales sobre los personajes d ela nueva generación_

_Nos leemos =)_


	4. Kyōdai

_Hola a todos!_

_Para empezar muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, a los que dejáis reviews de verdad os agradezco que comentéis y a los que lo añadís a vuestros favoritos, me hacéis muy feliz._

_Este capítulo es muy largo, y espero que os guste ^^_

_En las notas finales están las fichas de los hijo de las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha_

Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>**Kyōdai**

Yakumo y Tasuki estaban en el salón de la mansión Uchiha, los dos estaban sentados en un sofá, Sakura estaba en uno de los sillones. Sasuke se encontraba en el otro sillón. Sus padres les habían dicho que estaban esperando a sus hermanos, ambos jóvenes tenían mucha curiosidad por conocerlos.

-¡Ya he llegado! - exclamó una voz.

Obito Uchiha entró al salón con una gran sonrisa, su gesto cambió al ver a los dos jóvenes de Kumo. El chico estaba confuso.

-Obito, ve a darte una ducha y cambiate, cuando bajes hablaremos.

El chico asintió ante la orden de su padre y subió a su cuarto para ducharse y cambiarse, el pequeño Uchiha estaba muy intrigado. El agua recorrió su cuerpo limpiando la tierra y la sangre, no pudo evitar tocarse el arañazo que le había hecho Kyoko. Suspiró y salió de la ducha con un albornoz puesto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, seguramente su hermana mayor acababa de llegar. Oyó unos pasos en el segundo piso y supuso que su padre le había pedido lo mismo a Tsunade.

El chico se vistió con unos piratas negros y una camiseta roja de manga corta con el símbolo de su clan, y unos guantes negros que le cubrían los dedos, se quitó el protector, dejando que su pelo cayese por su frente. Sin más el niño bajó hasta el salón.

Yakumo miró a Tasuki y luego a Obito, esos dos eran idénticos, solamente sus ojos los diferenciaban, además del peinado y la diferencia de edad. Al parecer el resto de la familia se dio cuenta, incluido el menor de los presentes.

-¿Por qué se parece a mí?

-Espera a que baje tu hermana y os lo explicaremos todo.

Sakura le sonrió y le indicó que se sentase en el sofá que quedaba libre. Mientras tanto la mayor de la familia Uchiha estaba duchándose. "¿quiénes demonios son esos? ¿por qué esa cría se parece a mí?" Era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, esa situación era muy confusa, no todos los días te encuentras a una niña en tu casa que misteriosamente es muy parecida a ti. La muchacha salió de la ducha y se puso un kimono rosa simple, era lo que usaba para estar en casa.

Por fin bajó al salón en el que por primera vez estaba la familia Uchiha al completo. Tsunade caminó hasta el sillón en el que estaba sentado el menor de la familia y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Recordáis que os contamos que mataron a vuestros hermanos? - preguntó Sakura.

La mayor de los hermanos y Obito asintieron, estaban confusos pero se empezaban a hacer una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues al parecer no los mataron, ellos son Yakumo y Tasuki, vuestros hermanos.

Y lo que Tsunade y Obito sospechaban era cierto, esos dos adolescentes que estaban en su casa eran sus hermanos, aquellos a los que creían muertos. Las miradas de los cuatro hermanos se encontraron. Ninguno dijo nada, no sabían que decir ni qué hacer. Sin duda esa era una situación muy extraña, era lógico que los jóvenes no supiesen como actuar.

-Los dos tienen 15 años y han sido ninjas de Kumo desde hace cuatro años – informó Sakura – Se quedaran en casa todo el tiempo que ellos deseen, espero que lo comprendáis y los recibáis como se merecen.

-Como ya sabéis todo lo necesario será mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

Y dicho eso, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al comedor en el que ya estaba toda la comida servida. Los demás miembros de la familia imitaron la acción del hombre. Tsunade miró a sus nuevos hermanos, le daba igual que tuviesen la misma sangre, para ella eran unos desconocidos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque estaba Akiko, sentada en el suelo, estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, a su alrededor se podían ver varios kunais, shurikens y agujas clavados en dianas.

La chica estaba jugando con kunai, siempre que pensaba en algo jugaba con un arma, normalmente era un kunai. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los pensamientos invadiesen su mente.

Suspiró, estaba harta de su padre y su hermano, los aborrecía.

Su hermano era un genio y siempre que la veía le miraba con soberbia y prepotencia, no lo soportaba más. Hacía años que su hermano no se comportaba como lo hacía antes, era cierto que nunca fue muy cariñoso pero al menos no la trataba con el mismo desprecio con el que la trataba su padre

Estaba cansada de que la gente la tratara con respeto por el simple hecho de pertenecer al clan Hyuga, además todos en la aldea sabían quienes eran sus padres y su hermano. Y el hecho de que su tía segunda fuese la esposa del Hokage no ayudaba. Akiko era conocida por su familia, aunque se había ganado un nombre aún no había logrado superar la fama de su familia. Y eso era lo que ella más deseaba, quería ser apreciada y valorada por cómo era no por la familia a la que pertenecía, eso le daba mucha rabia. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrima comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, estaba cansada, hacia tiempo que no dormía y se sentía muy sola.

En la mansión Uchiha la comida familiar trascurrió con total normalidad, no pasó nada importante. Al acabar de comer Tsunade subió y se encerró en su cuarto, a la chica le apetecía estar sola. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada, el entrenamiento de esa mañana había sido duro, y cuando llegó a casa en vez de encontrarse con la tranquilidad de siempre se encuentra con dos mellizos que resultan ser los hermanos que fueron robados, la chica suspiró, eso era demasiado. Cogió su katana y sus kunais, había quedado con su escuadrón para entrenar, y en esos momentos le apetecía mucho luchar.

Saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, recorrió la aldea saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que por fin llegó al campo de entrenamiento nº 10, en ese lugar era donde solía entrenar con sus compañeros. Había salido demasiado pronto de casa, aún quedaba un rato hasta que sus compañeros llegasen, así que se recostó en el árbol y cerró los ojos, intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero le fue inútil. Demasiados pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

-Hola Tsunade-chan.

Tsunade alzó la mirada, conocía esa voz, ante ella estaba una de sus mejores amigas, su amiga era una chica de pelo castaño claro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, el pelo le llegaría a media espalda, sus ojos eran de un precioso y extraño color dorado, la chica llevaba una camiseta roja con detalles blancos, la camiseta era de media manga, un pantalón marrón unos diez centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias ninjas rojas con un poco de tacón y unos guantes negros.

-Hola, Kimu – saludó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa ante el nombre con el que le había llamado Tsunade, la misma Uchiha que tenía en frente suyo era la que le había puesto ese nombre años atrás, según ella por sus preciosos ojos dorados, lo que la chica de pelo rosa no sabía es que con los años ese nombre le quedaría aún mejor a su querida amiga, y ahora mucha gente en la aldea la llamaba más pro ese nombre que por el verdadero, el cual era Akane

-¿Por qué has llegado tan pronto? – le preguntó Akane.

Ella consideraba a la joven Uchiha como su mejor amiga, la conocía a la perfección y sentía muy a gusto cuando estaba con ella. A muchos les sorprendió ver como unas chicas tan diferentes se llevaban tan bien, su relación era muy parecida a la que mantenían sus madres.

-¿Cómo sabes que he llegado muy pronto? Podría haber llegado solo un par de minutos antes que tú – preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

-Porque cuando llegas muy pronto te sientas en este árbol – le contestó Akane.

Una sonrisa llena de dulzura se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, con eso le demostró a su amiga que conocía todas sus costumbres, no había nada que la chica de pelo rosa le pudiese ocultar, o tal vez sí que había algo, pero era algo que ni la misma Tsunade quería reconocer.

-Ya veo, me conoces demasiado bien – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Luego te contaré el motivo de que llegase pronto.

Akane asintió, sabía que se lo contaría cuando pudiesen estar solas y hablar tranquilamente. La chica suspiró y se ató bien el pelo en la coleta alta, ese día tenía muchas ganas de entrenar, sin duda se esforzaría mucho.

-Hola chicas – saludaron dos voces masculinas.

Las chicas miraron hacia la dirección de donde venían ambas voces para encontrarse a sus dos compañeros, los dos chicos estaban sonriendo, cada uno a su manera.

-¡Comencemos a entrenar! – exclamó Tsunade con energía – Kei, tú lucharás hoy contra Akane y yo lucharé contra ti, Jiraiya – dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

Kei y Akane comenzaron a luchar con taijitsu, esa era la especialidad de ambos, él había heredado más la habilidad de su padre que la de su madre, aunque sabía varias técnicas del clan de la mujer que lo llevó en el vientre nueve meses, prefería las técnicas del clan Inuzuka. Akane hacía una mezcla muy equilibrada de las técnicas de sus padres pero aún así usaba más las de su madre además de su estilo propio, seguramente ella era la chica con más fuerza y flexibilidad de la aldea, las dos características principales de sus padres y ella había heredado las dos.

Tsunade y Jiraiya activaron sus respectivas líneas sucesorias y comenzaron su combate usando ninjutsu, la Uchiha usaba técnicas de fuego y tierra y si adversario de aire y agua. Era un combate muy reñido, el poder de los dos siempre había estado muy igualado, después de todo a sus padres les había pasado lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Jiraiya poseía la técnica sucesoria de su madre y eso cambiaba muchas cosas. Sin duda alguna el mediano de los hijos del Hokage era el que más se parecía a su padre luchando. Y ahora con la aparición de los mellizos nadie sabía quién era el más parecido a Sasuke en el combate. La hija de Sakura no pudo evitar pensar cual sería el nivel de sus hermanos, le daba mucha curiosidad, y gravó en su mente la idea de pelear algún día con los dos.

La noche llegó a Konoha, el Sol había desaparecido y ahora era la Luna la que reinaba en el cielo. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban tumbados en el suelo, no tenían más energía, habían entrenado hasta el agotamiento. Y como de costumbre en ninguna de las dos batallas había habido un vencedor.

-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche a algún restaurante los cuatro juntos? – preguntó Akane a sus amigos.

-¡Sí! – exclamaron Kei, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Pues tendremos que avisar a nuestras casas, además tenemos que ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

Todos le dieron la razón a la chica de los ojos dorados y decidieron ir cada uno a su casa para hacer lo que ella había dicho. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantaron del suelo y fueron hasta sus respectivas casas donde les esperaba una ducha caliente y ropa limpia, tal vez fue eso lo que los animó y consiguió que llegasen a casa.

Un par de horas después ya estaban limpios y bien vestidos, habían quedado directamente en el restaurante, solían ir muy a menudo en aquel lugar, nunca venía mal pasar un rato con los amigos, ya que no se sabía cuando podrías perderlos o tener una misión y estar mucho tiempo sin verlos. Un ninja tiempo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y disfrutar de los amigos y la familia, para que pase lo que pase no se pueda arrepentir de no haber estado con las personas queridas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki ese día se recibía a unos invitados. Neji y su familia entró en la enorme mansión, las cenas entre las dos familias eran muy habituales, ya que las hijas menores de la familia Hyuuga se llevaban muy bien que los hijos de la familia Uzumaki.

La familia Hyuuga estaban formada por cinco miembros, Neji, Tenten y sus tres hijos. El mayor era Sora, un chico de diecinueve años que era idéntico a su padre cuando tenía su edad, aunque su piel era del mismo tono que la de su madre. La mediana era Akiko, la chica tenía dieciséis años. Y por último la pequeña, Yumi, ella tenía trece años, la misma edad que su prima Kyoko, la niña tenía el pelo color café y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, Yumi era la que tenía el byakugan más débil de los tres hermanos pero su habilidad con las armas era mejor y también su concentración del chacra, hecho por el cual estaba entrenándose para ser ninja médico.

Hinata les explicó el motivo de la ausencia de su primogénito, casi todos entendieron, el chico era joven y era lógico que quisiera disfrutar de momentos con sus amigos. Eso era algo que los adultos habían hecho también con la edad del chico.

"_Ese Jiraiya sigue haciendo cosas sin pensar en lo que puedan pensar los demás, menos __mal que nosotros lo conocemos y sabemos que no lo hace a propósito" _Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del mayor de los hijos de Neji y Tenten, el chico tenía 19 años, era idéntico a su padre salvo porque su piel era igual de morena que la de su madre, su pelo era igual de largo que el de su progenitor y lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, su porte y su mirada eran idénticas a la de los Hyuuga. Sin duda ese chico era digno de su clan, todos en la aldea pensaban eso y estaban en lo cierto, lo que nadie sabía es que ese chico, el cual se llamaba Sora, cambiaría y mucho dentro de poco tiempo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer los deliciosos alimentos que había sobre la mesa. Los adultos iniciaron una conversación con mucha facilidad, después de todo Tenten y Naruto eran muy habladores, los primos Hyuga intenrvenía de vez en cuando y Sora prácticamente no decía nada. Por otro lado Kyoko y Yumi estaban hablando con mucho entusiasmo, ella se llevaban muy bien, no sólo eran familia, también eran amigas, Arata solamente hablaba para molestarlas. Por otro lado la mayor de las hijas del matrimonio Hyuga estaba muy callada esa noche, la chica estaba ocupada en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Ojala mi padre y mi hermano fueran como los de Kyoko" _Era lo que pensaba Akiko. Con su madre y su hermana se llevaba muy bien, las tres eran muy parecidas aunque ella era un poco menos extrovertida que Yumi y Tenten, pero las tres eran alegres y cariñosas. Akiko pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando con su hermana menor y su progenitora, sobre todo después de lo que le pasó a su equipo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar fueron al salón, TetTen no paraba de hablar con Hinata y Naruto, Neji solo los miraba y de vez en cuando decía algo. Sora estaba sentado totalmente callado, estaba más ausente de lo habitual. Akiko y Yumi estaban hablando con Kyoko y Arata, la verdad es que se lo pasaban muy bien con esos dos aunque Arata siempre discutía con Kyoko eran discusiones graciosas no como las de Akiko con su padre y su hermano.

–¿Por qué no vemos las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños? – preguntó Kyoko.

Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza, al ver eso la pequeña pelirroja sonrió y se levantó para ir a buscar esas fotos.

Cinco minutos después Kyoko apareció con un par de álbumes en sus manos. Los cuatro estuvieron el resto de la noche viendo las fotos, en la mayoría solo salían la familia Uzumaki, aunque también salían los Uchiha, los Yamanaka y muchas más famlias. Akiko vio una foto que le llamó mucho la atención, en la foto salían: Akiko, Sora, Jiraiya, Arata, Yumi y Kyoko; lo que llamó la atención de Akiko fue la escena que se veía en la foto: Jiraiya con 10 años con una mano en la cabeza de un Arata de 8 años que a la vez estaba abrazando a una Kyoko de tan solo 5 años, al lado de Jiraiya estaba Sora con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a Akiko que en ese entonces tenía 8 años y Yumi que solo tenía 5 años abrazando a su hermano mayor, todos parecían muy felices

"_¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde a mi hermano así de contento? ¿Cuándo ha sido él un chico tan sonriente? ¿Por qué cambió?" _Akiko no pude evitar hacerse todas esas preguntas. Yumi también se fijó en esa foto y sus pensamientos eran muy parecidos al de su hermana mayor.

–¿Ese es el teme?

La voz de su prima hizo que las dos chicas dejasen atrás sus pensamientos, ambas fijaron la vista en la foto que tanta gracia le estaba haciendo a Kyoko. En la foto salía Obito de bebé chupándose un pulgar, el niño estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

–Mirad.

Arata señaló una foto en la que salía su hermano mayor, los cuatro comenzaron a reírse. En la foto se podía apreciar la siguiente escena: Jiraiya le había levantado la falda a Tsunade, la Uchiha se había dado cuenta y tenía una cara llena de rabia. Luego había otra foto en la que el puño de la chica de pelo rosa había impactado contra el rostro del mayor de los hijos del Hokage.

En el resto de las fotos en las que salió el hermano mayor de las dos chicas de cabello castaño se podía apreciar que la sonrisa de Sora era cálida y sincera. Dejaron de ver las fotos cuando la familia Hyuga tuvo que marcharse a si casa porque ya era tarde.

la noche pasó de forma tranquila, el amanecer hizo que el Sol iluminase toda la aldea, de este modo dio comienzo la actividad en la aldea. Poco a poco las calles se iban llenando de ninjas y civiles, la gente trabajaba, compraba o iba de aquí para allá haciendo recados.

Un rayo de Sol impactó contra el rostro de una chica, lo que provocó que ella abriese pesadamente sus ojos, se los frotó y parpadeó varias veces. Estaba muy cansada, esa noche había tenido una pesadilla, aunque más que una pesadilla era un recuerdo. El recuerdo de ese maldito día aún atormentaba su mente, nunca olvidaría ese día, el día que cambió su vida, su corazón y su alma. Se pasó una mano por la cara, lo único que le alegraba era pensar que su hermano no había visto lo que ella vio aquel día, el simple pensamiento de que su hermano sí que podría ser feliz bastaba para no hacerla caer en la absoluta oscuridad. La chica se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, sin duda una buena ducha despejaría su mente.

Después de ducharse y vestirse se dirigió al piso de abajo para desayunar algo, en el comedor se encontraban Sakura, Tasuki y Obito desayunando tranquilamente.

–Buenos días – saludó Yakumo.

–Buenos días – saludaron los tres a la vez.

Yakumo tomó asiento al lado de Sakura, enfrente de su hermano mellizo, la chica bebió un poco de batido de fresa .

–Ahora os acompañaré a ver al Hokage – les dijo Sakura a los mellizos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron conformes y siguieron desayunando tranquilamente. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que ni siquiera la llegada de sus dos hijos a los que creía muertos había conseguido romper la paz y tranquilidad habitual en esa casa.

Obito se despidió de los tres, el chico había quedado con sus dos compañeras de equipo para entrenar, no quería llegar tarde, ya que sabía que no debía hacerlas enfadar. El chico se puso su protector, el cual llevaba en la frente, se colocó su porta armas, se calzó sus sandalias y con el buen humor que lo caracterizaba salió de su casa.

Al ver marchar a su hijo menor, Sakura no pudo evitar que él era el que menos se parecía a su padre en personalidad, físicamente era idéntico pero por lo demás era como ella, eso sí, su hijo era tan tranquilo como su progenitora, también era orgulloso aunque no tanto como Sasuke. En el fondo ella se alegraba de que al menos uno de sus hijos no le hubiese salido arrogante, pero eso aún no era seguro, después de todo él era muy pequeño, aún podía cambiar y volverse arrogante y mucho más orgulloso. La mujer rezó para sus adentros para que eso no fuese así, no quería que su hijo perdiese aquello que lo hacía tan diferente a su padre.

Y con esos pensamientos salió de la casa junto a los mellizos. Caminaron por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la torre del Hokage, al llegar la mujer se encontró con varios ninjas conocidos a los que saludó con amabilidad. Antes de llegar al despacho de Naruto, pasaron por el de Aoi, la mujer los saludó con una enorme sonrisa y les dijo que podían pasar. Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron al despacho de la mayor autoridad de la aldea. Al ver a la mujer de pelo color verde no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que una persona tan cálida pudiese estar casada con Shino, la verdad es que eran como el agua y el aceite.

La mujer entró a la oficina sin tocar a la puerta, sus hijos la siguieron, en el interior de la oficina se encontraba Naruto rellenando algunos informes.

–Buenos días, Naruto – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Hokage-sama – dijeron Tasuki y Yakumo a la vez.

Los mellizos hicieron una leve reverencia, mostrando de ese modo respeto hacia le hombre que tenían enfrente. Si el Raikage viese esa escena seguro que quedaba muy sorprendido, después de todo su alumna nunca le había hecho una reverencia en modo de respeto.

–Buenos días – respondió Naruto.

El el rostro del hombre se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, esa que tanto le caracterizaba. El hombre les explicó que necesitaba todos sus datos para poder darles el doble empadronamiento, el cual les permitiría realizar misiones para las dos aldeas, y también poder residir el tiempo que deseasen en ambas. A los dos adolescentes le pareció bien, aún así el hombre les dijo que sería algo provisional hasta que el kage de Kumogakure le diese los expedientes de los dos.

Les tendió un papel a cada uno diciéndoles lo que tenían que poner.

–¿Qué apellido ponemos? – preguntó Yakumo.

Tanto ella como su hermano tenían esa duda. El Hokage y Sakura guardaron silencio, el apellido Uchiha era el que les correspondía pero hacer un cambio de ese tipo era complicado.

–Uchiha es vuestro apellido.

–Poned el apellido de vuestro padre, cuando haga una copia de vuestros expedientes añadiré vuestro antiguo apellido.

Ambos parecieron estar de acuerdo y comenzaron a escribir en el papel, pusieron su nombre, edad, rango, los senseis que habían tenido...

Naruto revisó ambos papeles, al leer ciertas cosas no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

–Sin duda sois ninjas de gran talento, os graduasteis con once años, vuestro sensei primero fue el Raikage y luego Killer Bee, ambos son grandes amigos míos – el hombre sonrió – Y luego a ti te entrenó la mejor ninja médico de esa aldea – le dijo a Tasuki – Y a ti el Raikage – le dijo a Yakumo.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, ellos había tenido maestros muy buenos, los ninjas más importantes de Kumogakure. Sakura se sorprendió, sin duda todos sus hijos eran grandes ninjas, era lo que tenía la genética.

–¿Vendréis a la cena de esta noche? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura.

–Por supuesto que sí, Naruto – le respondió Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

–¿Qué cena? – preguntó Tasuki con curiosidad.

–Cada seis meses celebramos una cena con nuestros mejores amigos y sus hijos, hoy toca hacerla en casa de Naruto – dijo Sakura – y vosotros aprovecharéis para conocer a gente de vuestra edad – concluyó la mujer de pelo rosa

–Será interesante – dijo Yakumo.

–Nos lo pasaremos bien – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de pelo negro.

Hablaron un poco más sobre la cena y los miembros de la familia Uchiha decidió que era mejor irse ya a casa, se estaba haciendo la hora de comer.

Los tres se despidieron del Hokage y salieron del lugar.

Obito estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con sus dos compañeras y su sensei. Ese equipo era el más unido de todos los de su generación, el chico se llevaba muy bien con las dos chicas y ellas también eran muy amigas, además su sensei era un joven con el que los tres se habían criado.

–Chicos, creo que ya es hora de que os vayáis a casa – dijo el sensei.

El chico no era otro que Tamaki Sarutobi, hijo del difunto Asuma y Kurenai. El joven tenía 23 años, algunos decían que era demasiado joven como para entrenar a la hija del Hokage, al hijo de un Uchiha y a la hija de la líder de los Yamanaka, pero él siempre ha mostrado su valía y ha callado a esa gente. Tiene el pelo del mismo color que su padre, sus ojos son idénticos a los de su madre, es muy parecido a su progenitor y sus técnicas también son más parecidas a las de él.

–Pero sensei queremos entrenar un rato más.

–Lo siento, Kyoko-chan, pero no creo que a tu padre le guste mucho que llegues tarde a comer.

La chica miró a su maestro molesta. Detestaba que le recordase que era una cría que aún tenía que estar en casa a la hora que tocaba comer. El chico Uchiha sonrió al ver la reacción de su amiga.

–Tama-kun, déjanos un rato más – dijo la tercera miembro del equipo.

La chica miró al hombre con ojos suplicantes, él sonrió. Esa era Yayoi Yamanaka, era la hija de Kiba e Ino, la niña poseía características de los dos clanes a los que pertenecía pero su sensei creía que sus habilidades eran más parecidas a las del clan Inuzuka, aunque tal vez ella conseguiría el equilibrio entre las habilidades que poseían sus progenitores. Tenía el pelo castaño, era liso y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, su piel era tan morena como la de su padre y sus ojos eran iguales a los de la líder del clan Yamanaka.

Él suspiró y sonrió de lado, ella era una de sus niñas mimadas. Eso bastó para que los tres sonriesen, sabían que habían conseguido lo que querían. El hombre dijo que tenía que marcharse y de este modo los dejó solos. Ellas comenzaron a reír de forma traviesa, el chico las miró sin entender.

–¿Hay alguna razón por la que no queráis ir pronto a casa?

Ambas chicas miraron a su amigo y sonrieron ampliamente. Él dio varios pasos hacia atrás, cuando hacían eso le daban miedo.

–Queríamos hablar de la cena de esta noche.

–Entonces mejor me voy.

Obito tenía intención de irse pero algo se lo impidió, sus amigas lo habían agarrado del cuello de la camisa, él las miró con molestia.

–¿Qué queréis?

Instantáneamente Yayoi miró a Kyoko, ésta se sonrojó levemente, agachó la mirada y se puso a jugar con los dedos, su amigo la miró sin entender, ante algunas situaciones ella se volvía algo tímida.

–¿Sabes si Yuuya-kun vendrá?

Esa pregunta fue para el chico como si alguien le estrujase el corazón, él sabía que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su amigo pero no podía evitar que le doliese. Intentó disimular, se rascó la nuca y se puso pensativo.

–No lo sé, hace mucho que no lo veo.

La pelirroja pareció algo decepcionada por la respuesta, se sentó de golpe en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

–Bien, ya puedes irte.

El tono malhumorado de su amiga le molestó muchísimo.

–¿Acaso sólo te interesa todo lo que esté relacionado con Yuuya? - habló molesto, las chicas lo miraron – Eres patética.

Y dicho ésto se fue a su casa dejando a una herida Kyoko y una sorprendida Yayoi. La hija de Ino se quedó pensativa, ¿a qué demonios había venido eso? Por otro lado la pequeña de los Uzumaki se sentía mal, no podía creerse que su mejor amigo le hubiese dicho eso.

–¡Obito, eres un baka! - gritó.

El chico que no estaba muy lejos pudo oír el grito de su amiga, apretó los puños y de un salto se subió a la copa de un árbol y comenzó a saltar, pronto llegó a la aldea, decidió caminar con tranquilidad por las calles de su villa. Se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, sabía que no debería haberse comportado así, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo él...

–¡Obito-kun!

El gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos, confundido se giró, el chico se quedó helado al ver a sus fans corriendo hacia él. ¿Y qué hizo el Uchiha? Correr, correr todo lo que le dieran sus piernas, lo cual era mucho.

Tsunade y Akane salían de una tienda de dulces, la segunda había insistido en entrar, le perdían las cosas dulces. La chicas estaban en la puerta cuando vieron un borrón que se movía a una gran velocidad seguido por un montón de niñas.

–¿Ese no era Obito-kun?

–Creo que sí, estaría huyendo de sus fans

Y sin darle más importancia, ya que esa escena era muy común, siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Mientras que le pobre chico corría desesperado por las calles de la aldea hacia su refugió, el cual era su casa.

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo unos documentos, sus mellizos estaban ocupándose de la comida, Tasuki había insistido mucho en que ellos prepararían la comida, ante tanta insistencia la mujer se resignó y decidió avanzar algo su trabajo. El sonido de un portazo sobresaltó a la mujer y también a los dos que estaban en la cocina. El chico de ojos verdes se asomó para ver la entrada, desde donde estaba Sakura miró hacia la entrada, ambos vieron a un agitado Obito.

–Están locas – dijo el chico entre jadeos.

Tasuki alzó una ceja, no lo entendía.

–Es la maldición de los Uchiha – fue lo único que dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

El chico de Kumo seguía sin entender.

–No entiendo.

El menor de la familia, que pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina lo miró, su madre hizo lo mismo.

–En esta aldea hay unas psicópatas que se hacen llamar mis fans y me siguen a todos lados. A Tsunade también la seguían pero ella pegaba a los chicos pesados y nuestro padre también tenía fans, no fue hasta que se casó que lo dejaron tranquilo.

–Pues entonces sí que es de familia ¿verdad Yakumo?

Pero no se oyó respuesta alguna de la joven, Tasuki sonrió de lado.

–En kumogakure nosotros también tenemos acosadores, yo huyo pero ella no y eso le ha traído muchos problemas como cuando...

Pero un cuchillo pasó rozando su rostro para después clavarse en la pared, eso hizo que el joven callase.

Obito miró el arma/utensilio de cocina con miedo, sin duda las mujeres de su familia eran muy agresivas. Sakura solamente sonrió, el chico que había heredado los ojos de su madre entró en la cocina para ayudar a su hermana.

–No hacía falta que hicieras eso – le dijo Tasuki a su melliza.

La chica estaba en esos momento cortando carne, en su mano derecha había un enorme cuchillo, miró a su hermano, él no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza, en ese momento su hermana le daba miedo.

El chico suspiró y le hizo a su hermana un gesto que significaba "ya me callo". No pudo evitar pensar que Yakumo siempre se salía con la suya, le daba demasiado miedo y respeto, siempre había sido así, desde niños, incluso cuando ella era dulce y alegre, siempre había tenido mucho carácter, y cuando se enfadaba era peligrosa. Su hermana tenía muchos defectos además de tener tanto carácter, era fría, orgullosa, arrogante e introvertida, pero él la quería mucho y sabía que ella también le quería. Era su hermana, por muchos defectos que tuviese y por muchos errores que cometiese siempre la querría, y siempre la protegería. Debía proteger el corazón de su querida hermana, no quería que ella volviese a sufrir como lo hizo en el pasado.

Todos oyeron el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, segundos después aparecieron en el comedor la primogénita de la familia y su padre. Sakura le dio un beso en los labios a su marido, su hija sonrió de lado al ver la escena y subió hasta su habitación.

–Sasuke, mira.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la cocina para que el hombre viese a los mellizos cocinando. El hombre se sorprendió, los jóvenes manejaban la sarten con gran maestría y se pasaban las cosas que necesitaban, parecían estar muy compenetrados.

–La comida estará en un par de minutos – les informó Tasuki.

El matrimonio asintió y decidió arreglar la mesa para que pudiesen colocar los alimentos. Poco después la familia al completo estaba comiendo en el comedor de la mansión.

–Está delicioso – elogió Sakura.

Los mellizos inclinaron levemente la cabeza como agradecimiento, los demás miembros también expresaron que la comida estaba deliciosa.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Tsunade<p>

Apellido: Uchiha

Hija de: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Edad: 18 años

Rango: jounin de élite.

Forma escuadrón con: Kei Yamanaka, Jiraiya Uzumaki y Akane Akimichi

Descripción física: pelo rosa que le llega un poco por encima de los hombros, sus ojos son tan negros como los de su padre.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Yakumo<p>

Apellido: Uchiha (antes era Asakura)

Hija de: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Edad: 15 años

Rango: chunin

Formaba equipo con: Tasuki Uchiha y Miyuki Imai

Descripción física: pelo rosa oscuro, le llega por la cintura, sus ojos son verdes, de un tono más oscuro que los de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Tasuki<p>

Apellido: Uchiha (antes era Asakura)

Hijo de: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Edad: 15 años

Rango: chunin

Formaba equipo con: Yakumo Uchiha y Miyuki Imai

Descripción física: pelo negro que le llega un palmo por debajo de los hombros, casi siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos son color esmeralda, muy expresivos.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Obito<p>

Apellido: Uchiha

Hijo de: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Edad: 12 años

Rango: genin

Forma equipo con: Yayoi Yamanaka y Kyoko Uzumaki

Descripción física: pelo negro con reflejos morados, le llega un poco por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son negros con un toque verde.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Jiraiya<p>

Apellido: Uzumaki

Hijo de: Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga

Edad: 18 años

Rango: jounin

Forma escuadrón con: Tsunade Uchiha, Kei Yamanaka y Akane Akimichi

Descripción física: pelo azul oscuro, tal alborotado como el de su padre, sus ojos son azules pero algo más claros que los de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Arata<p>

Apellido: Uzumaki

Hijo de: Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga

Edad: 16 años

Rango: chunin

Forma equipo con: Soichiro Aburame y Takeshi Hatake

Descripción física: pelo rubio muy corto, sus ojos son color zafiro, es la viva imagen de su padre.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Kyoko<p>

Apellido: Uzumaki

Hija de: Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga

Edad: 13 años

Rango: genin

Forma equipo con: Obito Uchiha y Yayoi Yamanaka.

Descripción física: su pelo es rojo como la sangre y lo lleva por encima de la nuca excepto por unos mechones que le llegan desde la altura de los ojos hasta la barbilla, sus ojos son ocmo los de su madre solo que son de un azul muy claro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Nos leemos =)_


	5. Reunión parte 1

_Holaa, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero por fin os traigo el siguiente capítulo, en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente._

_En este capítulo no pondré fichas de los personajes, prefiero hacerlo en el siguiente._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, a los que dejáis reviews y a los que lo añadís a favoritos._

_Y ahora a disfrutad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Reunión parte 1<strong>

La familia Uchiha habló sobre la cena de esa misma noche. Acordaron salir temprano para poder disfrutar al máximo de los momentos con sus amigos. Tsunade y Sakura dedicaron el resto del día decidiéndose sobre que ropa llevarían esa noche.

En el dojo de la mansión se encontraba Sasuke entrenando con su hijo menor, el cual estaba muy tenso y necesitaba desahogarse. Tasuki se encontraba revisando una lista que le había dado su madre sobre el nombre d ellos miembros de cada una de las familias, para que él y su hermana no se perdiesen con tanta gente. Por otro lado la melliza del chico de ojos verdes estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, cerca de su hermano, la muchacha estaba leyendo un pergamino.

–Yakumo, deberías repasar la lista.

La chica le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia a su hermano, odiaba que la interrumpiesen cuando estaba leyendo, y eso su mellizo lo sabía muy bien. Él solamente sonrió ante la mirada de su hermana, estaba bastante acostumbrado a que le dirigiese ese tipo de miradas llenas de cariño.

–No me hace falta.

Y sin más siguió leyendo, él suspiró, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría leyendo, se lo iba a preguntar, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir a lo suyo, después de todo molestarla era muy peligroso.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente cuando Yakumo decidió que debía cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para esa noche. Aunque pareciese extraño a ella le encantaba arreglarse, le parecía muy divertido, los que llegaban a enterarse de eso no se lo creían, el mismo Tasuki se sorprendía de ese lado de su hermana. Era raro que a una chica tan fría como ella le gustase arreglarse. Pero su hermano sabía que en el fondo no era tan raro, ya que eso era algo que quedaba de la antigua Yakumo, y él se alegraba de que al menos quedase algo de esa niña feliz.

La muchacha descolgó un par de kimonos del armario, no eran demasiado arreglados pero sí lo suficiente para no usarlos para entrenar. Esos kimonos habían sido regalos, uno que era rojo se lo había regalado su hermano mejor y el otro que era violeta su sensei. Los kimonos eran muy parecidos, pero el violeta era más corto, llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del codo, estaba adornado con lirios blancos, la flor favorita de la chica, y ella tenía una cinta azul clara que iba a juego. Examinó bien el kimono, que no era un kimono de gala, era más simple, hizo un gesto con la boca y lo volvió a meter en el armario. Examinó el otro kimono, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, algo raro en ella. Corrió hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras tanto su hermano miraba la ropa que tenía, el chico dudaba un poco, a él la ropa le daba un poco igual pero sabía que ese día conocería a gente que era importante para su nueva familia y quería darles una buena impresión. El chico se decidió al final por unos pantalones negros, una camiseta roja un poco ancha y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se miró el pelo, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Se la deshizo y se recogió el cabello en una alta, sonrió al ver que ese peinado le quedaba bien.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki se encontraban los hijos junto a su madre limpiando el salón. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para esa noche, después de todo su madre quería que su casa tuviese un aire agradable, ella le daba mucha importancia a esas cosas.

Hinata recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto. La mujer llamó a sus hijos, los tres la miraron.

–Hace años a Sakura y a Sasuke les robaron a sus hijos.

Los dos pequeños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ellos no sabían eso. En cambio le mayor agachó la mirada, él sí que lo sabía, cuando eran niños Tsunade le había contado que habían matado a sus hermanos recién nacidos. Además aunque era muy pequeño el recordaba a Sakura embarazada. Pero lo que ninguno entendía era porque de repente su madre les decía eso.

–Pues bien, ellos ha aparecido.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura. Entonces algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Jiraiya.

–Sakura y Sasuke estarán muy contentos – dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

–¿Son esos ninjas de Kumo?

Hinata asintió levemente.

-Sí. La chica se llama Yakumo y le chico Tasuki. Son mellizos y tienen quince años. Espero que los tratéis bien y seáis amables.

–Por supuesto – aseguró la menor con energía.

–Tengo ganas de ver a la chica otra vez – dijo de forma pervertida el mayor de los hermanos.

Cuando Jiraiya hacía comentarios pervertidos las personas que conocieron al anterior dueño de ese nombre no podían evitar pensar en el sanin. Incluso su padre sonreía a veces sin que su mujer lo viese, al acordarse de su querido maestro y aquel que fue como un padre para él.

–¿Es guapa? – preguntó Arata mirando a su hermano con curiosidad.

–Es muy guapa pero no creo que se fije en alguien como tú – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona – Ella necesitará a alguien con experiencia – dijo pensando en cosas pervertidas.

–¡Pervertido! – gritó Kyoko golpeando a su hermano.

-Jiraiya eres un idiota– dijo Arata entre risas – ¿Cómo dejas que te pegue un niña como Kyoko?

En el momento que el rubio acabó de hablar recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de su hermana. Hinata miró a sus dos hijos tirados en el suelo quejándose y lloriqueando mientras Kyoko los miraba con asco. La mujer suspiró, ese tipo de escenas eran muy típicas en esa casa, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que su hogar era una locura.

–Mamá ¿por qué mis hermanos son tan pervertidos y bakas? – preguntó Kyoko con molestia.

–Mamá ¿cómo puede ser que mi hermana sea tan "poco femenina"? – preguntó Arata.

Pero el chico se arrepintió enseguida al ver el rostro amenazador de su hermanita. Y es que a pesar de ser mayor no podía evitar sentir miedo al ver la cara de enfado de la chica y es que cuando se enfadaba ella daba auténtico terror. Todos aquellos que conocieron a Kushina Uzumaki decían que cada día la menor de la familia se parecía más a su abuela.

Arata salió corriendo para huir inútilmente de la "pequeña y tímida" Kyoko. La niña salió corriendo detrás de su hermano y le empezó a dar una buena paliza mientras él gritaba del dolor. Jiraiya estaba en el suelo sin parar de reírse de su hermano pero paró de reír cuando vio que su hermana se acercaba a donde estaba él. Pero ella simplemente pasó por su lado y subió las escaleras corriendo, seguramente, supuso el mayor, para ir a su habitación.

Kyoko entró a su habitación y pegó un portazo que se oyó en toda la casa, asustando a todos los que estaban allí. La chica se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, los pensamientos invadieron su mente: "Ese Arata es un idiota, no lo soporto un día de estos lo mato ¿Cómo puede decirme que soy "poco femenina" sabiendo lo que me molestaban en la academia con eso?" Y entonces los recuerdos de esa época revivieron en su mente.

_Kyoko siempre se sentaba con su prima Yumi y Obito. Pero aquel día sus amigos no estaban con ella, Yumi estaba enferma y el chico se encontraba en la otra punta de la clase hablando con sus amigos. Y es que los dos amigos habían tenido una fuerte discusión, los dos tenían caracteres muy fuertes y estos solían chocar. En aquel momento Yayoi y Hitomi eran las que le hacían compañía. Las dos niñas intentaban animar a la pelirroja pero ella estaba de morros. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de niñas se acercaron a ellas. La hija de Ino las miró con el ceño fruncido, Kyoko con una ceja alzada y la hija del ninja más vago de la aldea las miraba con miedo. Una de ellas, la que parecía ser la líder, las miró con superioridad. Se acercó a la hija del Hokage y dijo en voz alta para que todos la oyesen: _

–_Nunca pensé que podría existir una chica tan poco femenina como tú._

–_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_La menor de los Uzumaki estaba apunto de saltar encima a esa cría que se creía la más guapa de todas y la mejor. La chica tenía el pelo castaño claro, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca. La chica era una niña 11 años, la edad que tenían todos los de la clase. Pero para nada lo parecía, estaba algo más desarrollada que el resto de sus compañeras y lo aprovechaba mostrando todo la carne posible._

–_Todos hemos visto tu discusión con Obito-sama, ninguna chica de verdad se atrevería a tratar así a un chico como él. Reconoce que eres una marimacho._

_Y fue ahí cuando la pelirroja le saltó encima y la cogió del cuello. Las amigas de la de pelo castaño fueron a ayudarla pero Yayoi, Hitomi y Shizuka se ocuparon de ellas. En aquella época las chicas insultaban siempre a Kyoko, todas excepto sus amigas, claro. Y eso era en gran parte por envidia y es que la chica estaba muy unida al chico más guapo de la clase, Obito Uchiha._

Se levantó de la cama y se limpió las lágrimas, eso ya era parte del pasado ahora tenía amigos y amigas de verdad que la querían por como era no por su ropa ni por que no se comportase como una "señorita". Mientras Kyoko pensaba en sus cosas alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó Kyoko deseando que no fuera Arata

–Kyoko soy tu madre

–Pasa, mamá – dijo Kyoko sentándose en la cama.

–Nuestros invitados estarán al llegar así que será mejor que vayas cambiándote.

Hinata le sonrió, y se iba ir del cuarto de su hija pero la chica la cogió del brazo. La mujer la miró, la pelirroja estaba mirando al suelo y estaba roja. En ese momento la Hyuga se acordó de ella misma cuando tenía la edad de Kyoko.

–¿Me ayudas a elegir la ropa?

La esposa del Hokage casi gritó de alegría, su hija nunca le había pedido algo como eso. Ella no se preocupaba por la ropa ni por el pelo ni nada de eso. La mujer aceptó a ayudó a su niña. No tardaron demasiado, y es que tampoco había mucho donde elegir. Al final decidieron que ella se pusiese unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que tenía la forma de su kimono, debajo se puso una camisa de malla, la parte de arriba era algo ajustada dejando ver lo desarrollada que estaba, seguramente cuando Naruto la viera le iba a dar un infarto. Los pantalones eran negros y la camisa era blanca con la banda de la cintura, los bordes de las mangas (que eran largas) y la forma del cuello (de pico) rojos. Su madre le dejó unas sandalias blancas preciosas y ayudó a su hija a peinarse, cogiendo algunos de sus mechones con un broche plateado.

–Estás preciosa.

Hinata la abrazó con mucho cariño y su hija le correspondió el abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo la familia Uchiha al completo se disponía a salir de su casa para ir a la de la familia Uzumaki. Tasuki no pudo evitar pensar que llamarían la atención, y no solo por la "maldición" de los Uchiha si no porque sus dos hermanas estaban preciosas. Y el chico no se equivocó, toda la gente que había en la calle se les quedaba mirando. Más de un hombre miró de forma lasciva a sus hermanas y a su madre, lo que provocó que Sasuke casi activase el sharingan. Los dos hijos de la familia no eran para nada celosos, sabían que ellas podían defenderse perfectamente. El chico que había heredado los ojos de Sakura se sorprendió mucho la ver a su melliza con ese kimono. Ese kimono se lo había regalado cuando cumplieron los 15 años, a cambio ella le regaló no solo una sonrisa si no también un colgante al que él le tenía mucho cariño y que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

En la mansión de la familia Uzumaki estaba la familia al completo esperando a los demás. Los hombres se sorprendieron mucho la ver a Kyoko vestida de una forma tan diferente a como lo hacía de normal. Naruto se pusó a llorar diciendo que su niña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Arata solamente pensó en que tendría que vigilar que nadie se acercase a su hermana. Y a Jiraiya le daba un poco igual aunque tampoco le iba a quitar el ojo de encima a la pequeña de la casa.

Naruto llevaba puesto su traje de Hokage, le encantaba llevarlo puesto, la primera vez que se lo puso estuvo horas mirándose en el espejo. Hinata llevaba un bonito kimono lavanda con un obi azul, era algo muy sencillo que le quedaba muy bien, llevaba su pelo recogido en un simple moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Jiraiya llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos negro, una camiseta de malla y encima una camiseta de manga larga blanca con detalles naranjas. Y Arata llevaba puesto un pantalón largo gris claro y una camiseta de media manga azul con detalles negros.

Todos oyeron el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta. La familia al completo se acercó hasta la puerta e Hinata la abrió dejando ver a al familia Uchiha al completo. Hinata les sonrió con dulzura e hizo una reverencia, los demás la imitaron. La familia Uzumaki dejó pasar a la otra.

–Teme.

–Dobe

–Sakura-chan.

–Naruto, Hinata – la mujer sonrió – Jiraiya-kun cada día estás más alto – lo abrazó con cariño – Arata-kun cada día te pareces más a tu padre pero espero que no en lo bobo. ¡Kyoko! Hija estás preciosa – abrazó con energía y fuerza a la pequeña.

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió con dulzura. Miró por encima del hombro de Sakura y su mirada se encontró con la de Obito que en esos estaba hablando con el Hokage. El chico apartó la mirada y Kyoko la bajó.

–Arata-kun, Jiraiya-kun, Kyoko-chan, os presento a Yakumo y Tasuki.

–No puede ser – susurró el mediano de los Uzumaki.

Todos miraron extrañados a un pálido rubio.

–¿No es le chico al que abrasaste en los exámenes chunin?

–Ah, sí, es el pervertido gallina.

–Repite eso.

–Pervertido gallina – dijo ella vocalizando demasiado.

Él apretó los puños furioso y ella solamente sonrió con suficiencia.

–¿Os enfrentasteis en los exámenes de ascenso?

–Sí y mi hermana le produjo quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo.

–Entiendo – dijo Naruto.

–¡Papá! Me abrasó vivo y tú solo dices: "entiendo"

–¡Algo harías!

Arata calló.

–¡Lo sabía, he acertado! - gritó Kyoko.

–¿Que hizo? - preguntó Hinata.

–Nos espió en las duchas.

–¿Qué?

–Lo pillamos y le dimos una paliza, luego me vengué en la batalla.

–¿Espiaste a las chicas mientras se duchaban?

Hinata estaba muy enfadada, era raro verla así pero había ocasiones en las que llegaba a dar miedo. Arata enmudeció.

-¡Eres un degenerado! – le gritó Kyoko dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Kyoko eres una bruta! – se quejó Arata mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Naruto no sabía si reírse o compadecerse del pobre chico. Sasuke, Sakura y Tasuki miraban la escena sorprendidos y sin saber que hacer. Obito, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Yakumo miraban la escena divertidos. Los motivos de esto eran los siguientes: como a muchos hermanos a Jiraiya le encantaba ver a su hermano en situaciones de ese tipo. Odito detestaba a Arata desde hacía años. Tsunade disfrutaba de ese tipo de situaciones. Yakumo odiaba a los pervertidos como el hijo del Hokage.

En todo ese tiempo el menor de los Uchiha miraba de reojo a su compañera de equipo, le había sorprendido mucho verla vestida de esa forma. Iba a hablar con ella pero cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente se habría arreglado de ese modo porque esperaba ver a Yuuya. Fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que su amistad con Kyoko no volvería a ser la misma.

–Somos incompatibles – musitó.

–¿Has dicho algo? - le preguntó su hermano.

Pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Tasuki lo miró con una ceja alzada. Se encogió de hombros y observó a su hermana, la cual todavía tenía un gesto de orgullo en su rostro. El muchacho no pudo evitar recordar aquellos exámenes y se reconfortó al pensar que su hermana había perdido un poco de frialdad en los últimos años.

Después de que Arata fuese golpeado varias veces por su hermana y soportase una pesada charla por parte de su madre. Tocaron a la puerta, Hinata fue a abrirla. Ante ella estaba la familia Nara la completo.

Shikamaru llevaba unos pantalones color café y una camiseta de manga larga verde, su peinado era el mismo de siempre. Temari tenía puesto un kimono negro y un obi rojo, su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas. Con ellos estaban sus hijos: Tetsu, el mayor que llevaba unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta como la de su padre, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Shikamaru. Hikari llevaba un vestido verde que se abría por el lado derecho, en la cintura llevaba una cinta rosa, su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas altas. Hitomi llevaba un kimono blanco con el símbolo del clan Nara en color negro en la espalda, su obi era rojo, su pelo rubio estaba recogido en cuatro coletas,sus ojos idénticos a los de Temari. Kiyoshi tenía el pelo de un color rojo oscuro y sus ojos eran como los de su padre, llevaba unos piratas negros y una camiseta de media manga roja.

–Bienvenidos.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer del Hokage. Todos se saludaron, parecían muy contentos de estar juntos.

–Ellos son Yakumo y Tasuki, son nuestros hijos – habló Sakura.

Los mellizos saludaron a los recién llegados con una reverencia, gesto que los otros imitaron. La hija de Sasuke se fijó en la hija de Shikamaru que era de su misma edad.

–Tú eres Hikari Nara, te presentaste a los exámenes para convertirte en chunin hace dos años y aprobaste.

–¡Eres Yakumo-chan! – exclamó la chica muy contenta.

Al ver su reacción la de cabello rosa solamente sonrió.

–¿Os conocisteis en los exámenes chunin? – preguntó Temari.

–Sí, Yakumo me salvó la vida durante el intento de invasión que se realizó después de la ceremonia que se hace al terminar los exámenes – explicó Hikari sonriente – Ellos dos eran los más fuertes de todos.

–¿Se parece vuestra técnica de combate? – preguntó Shikamaru con su tono aburrido.

–Nuestra técnica de combate es muy diferente, cada uno tiene técnicas diferentes y propias y una forma personal de luchar – explicó Tasuki.

–Es verdad, juntos nos complementamos perfectamente – dijo Yakumo.

–¿Os vais a presentar al examen para ser jounin? – preguntó Hikari.

–Sí – afirmaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Esta vez yo seré el vencedor – dijo Arata mirando a Yakumo de forma retadora.

–Yo no lo creo así pero no es malo tener sueños, ero-baka – le respondió ella.

La chica tenía una mirada llena de orgullo y prepotencia y en su rostro estaba dibujada la sonrisa de su padre.

–Serás – pero Arata no pudo acabar la frase porque llamaron a la puerta.

Hinata fue a abrir y se encontró con la familia Yamanaka.

Otra vez se saludaron, aunque esta vez todo fue más expresivo y es que si algo caracterizaba a esa familia era la expresividad y el escándalo.

Kiba tenía puesto un pantalón negro, una camiseta de malla y encima una chaqueta blanca que dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Ino llevaba un vestido algo ajustado que se abría por ambos lados, era de manga corta y de color morado, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto, parecía que los años no habían pasado en ella pero si te fijabas podías ver las arrugas que indicaban su verdadera edad. Kei, el hijo mayor de la familia llevaba un pirata negro, una camiseta de manga corta roja y encima una chaqueta gris, abierta. Kimiko vestía con una falda corta negra que se abría por ambos lados dejando ver el short negro de debajo, arriba llevaba una camiseta morada sin mangas, con el escote de pico, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Yayoi llevaba unos shorts grises, encima llevaba una camiseta de media manga rosa y encima de esta una chaqueta gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño.

Sakura procedió a presentarles a los mellizos. Ino se acercó primero a Yakumo y la miró fijamente, ella la miró a los ojos. La rubia frunció el ceño al ver en sus ojos tanta oscuridad.

–Eres muy parecida a Sakura, aunque con menos frente y los ojos de Sasuke.

Después miró a Tasuki el chico también la miró.

–Eres idéntico a Sasuke excepto por los ojos.

–Kimiko, ella es Yakumo de los exámenes chunin de hace dos años – dijo Hikari.

La recién llegada miró a la Uchiha. Pareció como si d ellos ojos de ambas saltaran chispas. Al parecer la rivalidad entre Haruno y Yamanaka era hereditaria.

–¿Cómo te van las cosas flacucha?

En el tono de voz de la chica de pelo rosa se pudo apreciar la burla. Ese mote era porque cuando ellas se conocieron dos años atrás la hija de Kiba era muy delgada. Desde el primer momento ella dos chocaron aunque cuando atacaron Kumogakure lucharon codo con codo sin pelearse.

–Muy bien, princesa de hielo.

La Yakumo de 15 años podía ser fría pero cuando tenía 13 lo era mucho más, en aquella época la oscuridad de su corazón era más grande. Pero con los años la joven había ido perdiendo parte de su frialdad y había recuperado algo de su antigua personalidad.

–Por cierto, te queda muy bien el relleno, plancha.

Tsunade miró con odio a la Yamanaka. Kei, Jiraiya, Arata, y Hikari se aguantaron la risa, los cuatro sabían el mal carácter que tenía la Uchiha (pocos en la aldea se atrevían a meterse con ella) y no querían pasar una semana en el hospital pero Yakumo soltó una carcajada y Tsunade la miró con odio, la menor ignoró la mirada de odio que le dirigió su hermana mayor.

La rabia de la mayor de los hijos de Sasuke iba a explotar pero llamaron a la puerta y eso interrumpió el dulce momento. Hinata suspiró con alivio, la mujer ya se había imaginado todo el salón destrozado.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer!<em>

_Este capítulo ha sido largo y voy a intentar que casi todos queden así de largos porque al reeditar el fic estoy añadiendo escenas. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_¿Queréis que hayan más recuerdos?_

_¿Os gustaría una escena entre Kyoko y Obito en la que hablan sobre lo que está pasando o más bien discuten?_

_¿Cuál es el personaje que menos os gusta y el que más?_

_Nos leemos =)_


	6. Reunión parte 2

_¡Perdón!_

_Siento mucho haber tardando tanto tiempo en subir la continuación pero es que no me iba el programa que uso para escribir y no he podido editar los capítulos._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Reunión parte 2<strong>

Naruto abrió la puerta dejando ver a la familia Akimichi. Chouji llevaba un pantalón largo negro y una camiseta roja, encima llevaba una chaqueta gris. Su esposa que se llamaba Yuki tenía el pelo de color negro y corto, sus ojos eran de un precioso y a la vez extraño color dorado, llevaba un negro con un obi blanco, una ropa característica de ella. Akane llevaba unos piratas negros, una camiseta de manga larga negra con las mangas blancas, en la cintura llevaba una cinta blanca, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando su flequillo de lado. Keitaro era idéntico a su padre cuando tenía su edad, excepto por el pelo negro, él llevaba unos piratas grises y una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos y por supuesto la bufanda que usaba su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Todos se alegraron de verlos ahí y es que la familia Akimichi era un gran ejemplo de amabilidad y es que nadie podía llevarse mal con ellos. Como muchas veces decía Ino ellos eran encantadores y adorables.

Tsunade se alegró mucho de que su mejor amiga llegara ya que no se llevaba muy bien con las demás chicas presentes.

Keitaro se fue con sus dos mejores amigos: Obito y Kiyoshi. Los tres niños se sentaron alejados del resto y comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas.

_Yayoi está muy guapa_

Obito y Keitaro miraron a su amigo, el cual estaba observando de reojo a la hija de Ino.

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Esa niña problemática no es guapa ni nada de eso._

Luego observaron como su amigo parecía enfadarse consigo mismo

–¿Por qué no le pides una cita? – preguntó Obito divertido.

–Porque se reiría de mí – le respondió Kiyoshi.

Pero entonces el chico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar con odio a su amigo. El Uchiha sonrió.

-Conozco muy bien a Yayoi y sé que no se reiría de ti ¿verdad, Keitaro? – dijo Obito mientras sonreía.

-Yayoi-chan puede parecer un poco bruta y con mucho carácter pero es una persona sensible y más madura de lo que parece, la conozco desde hace mucho, tú también la conoces y sabes perfectamente que ella no sería capaz de burlarse de que le pidas salir – respondió el Akimichi.

Keitaro era la voz de la conciencia de sus dos amigos, el chico siempre les daba buenos consejos. Su sensibilidad y su empatía le ayudaban a comprender los sentimientos de los demás.

–Ella no me gusta.

–Si claro – dijo irónicamente Obito.

El Nara lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Que ganas tengo de que ambos reconozcáis vuestros sentimientos.

Entonces el pelirrojo y el de ojos color carbón fulminaron a su amigo con odio. El hijo de Chouji simplemente sonrió, ya que el chico sabía que había dado en el clavo y es que sus amigos eran unos cabezotas que no reconocían sus propios sentimientos. ¿El motivo? Le gustaba pensar que era por vergüenza y que ésta se les pasaría con la edad.

Mientras tanto Yayoi, Hitomi y Kyoko hablaban de asuntos del corazón y es que con esa edad es difícil pensar en otra cosa.

–¿Qué harás si viene Yuuya, Kyoko? – preguntó la morena.

Inmediatamente la pequeña de los Uzumaki se sonrojó.

–No lo sé, lo he vuelto a ver desde que nos graduamos – contestó la pelirroja.

–¿Hace 9 meses que no lo ves? – preguntó Hitomi sorprendida.

–Sí, es que he estado muy ocupada con el entrenamiento, entreno con mi equipo, con mi madre, incluso he entrenado con Jiraiya – sus amigas se sorprendieron – Es que dentro de tres meses es el examen para ascender a chunin, si apruebo seré la más joven de mi familia en hacerlo porque mi madre y mis hermanos lo consiguieron a la segunda vez y mi padre a los 16 años, quiero superarlos – explicó Kyoko a sus compañeras.

Sus amigas asintieron, en cierto modo ellas también se sentía presionadas. Sobre todo Hitomi, ya que sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre lo habían conseguido a la primera, y ella estaba segura de que Kiyoshi también lo lograría ese año.

La rubia decidió que ese era le momento de contarles algo a sus amigas.

–Chicas – las llamó levemente sonrojada, ellas la miraron con curiosidad – Esto… yo… ¡Ah, que problemático! – exclamó Hitomi al ver que no le salían las palabras.

–¿Qué nos quieres decir, Hitomi? – preguntó Yayoi.

–Acercaos – murmuró Hitomi y las tres formaron un corro – creo que me gusta Keitaro – les confesó en un pequeño susurro.

Kyoko y Yayoi gritaron de emoción ganándose una mirada de todos los presentes.

–¿QUÉ? – gritaron enfadadas Yayoi y Kyoko.

–Nada, nada… - dijeron todos a la vez mientras volvían a sus conversaciones.

–Nos alegramos por ti Hitomi, Keitaro es muy amable y seguro que te tratará bien – habló alegremente la pelirroja.

–Me tratará como a una amiga – respondió la de ojos verdes.

–Hitomi… – murmuró Kyoko.

Ella sabía como se sentía su amiga, Yuuya se comportaba con ella como lo hacía con todas sus amigas, para él la hija del Hokage era una compañera de la academia con la que se llevaba bien. Por eso comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de la rubia.

–Pues haremos que se enamore de ti y vea la gran persona que tiene delante de él – habló con energía la Yamanaka.

–Gracias

Mientras tanto estaban Kimiko, Yakumo, Tasuki, Arata y Hikari hablando de su entrenamiento e intentando conocerse mejor.

–¿Qué os parece Konoha? – preguntó Hikari.

–Nos gusta mucho, tiene bastante bosque para poder entrenar – dijo Tasuki.

–Aunque hace demasiado calor, el clima de Kumo es distinto – dijo Yakumo.

–Y tú al ser de hielo te derrites ¿no? – dijo Arata sonriendo de manera altanera.

–No soy de hielo, me encanta el calor ya que el fuego es mi elemento y creo que a ti también te gusta porque en los exámenes chunin parecías muy emocionado cuando mis técnicas te alcanzaban ¿O es que tus gritos eran de dolor? – Yakumo sonrió de medio lado.

–Eso te pasa por prepotente – se burlaron Kimiko y Hikari

–Molestas… - murmuró Arata pero no lo suficiente bajo porque las chicas lo oyeron.

–¿Qué has dicho Arata-baka? – preguntaron Kimiko, Hikari y Yakumo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Las tres chicas habían heredado el genio de sus madres. Tasuki miró la escena, sabía que era mejor no meterse, ya que si temía a alguien era a su hermana cuando se enfadaba. Y no había que ser muy listo para saber que esas tres podían ser muy peligrosas

–Que las tres sois muy fuertes y muy guapas – respondió el rubio con rapidez.

Después de años tratando con esas dos sabía que era mejor no hacerlas enfadar y había sentido en sus propias carnes la furia de la Uchiha. Por eso no me gustan las mujeres con mal genio, son terroríficas.

Mientras tanto los hijos mayores mantenían una "entretenida" conversación.

–Te digo que los ataques de tierra son más prácticos que los de agua – decía Tsunade.

–Los de agua son mejores que los de tierra – le contestaba Jiraiya.

–¡Los mejores son los de tierra! – Gritó Tsunade enfadada.

–¡Los de agua son mucho mejor! – Gritó Jiraiya con furia.

–¡Tierra!

–¡Agua!

La discusión continuó un buen rato. Esa escena era lago tan normal que nadie les prestó atención. Y es que encima esas peleas solían ser absurdas. Kakashi dijo una vez que esas peleas eran como las de los padres de ambos.

–Son muy molestos – dijo Tetsu.

El chico les dirigió una mirada aburrida a sus dos amigos.

–¿No deberíamos pararlos? – preguntó Akane.

–Pero si es divertido verlos pelear – dijo Kei con una sonrisa.

En ese momento vieron como Tsunade le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo a Jiraiya y lo estampaba contra la pared originando un gran boquete.

Kei no pudo evitar pensar con alivio que por una vez no era él el golpeado. Después de todo la chica y él también solían discutir sobre cosas absurdas.

–Que escandalosa eres, Tsunade – dijo Yakumo mirando a su hermana de forma burlona.

Tsunade iba a contestar pero su madre se lo impidió

–¡TSUNADE! Te he dicho mil veces que no pegues sin motivos a la gente encima has hecho un boquete en la pared de una casa que no es la tuya – regañó Sakura muy enfadada

A Naruto le resultó irónico que su amiga riñera a su hija por golpear a alguien cuando ella usaba al rubio como saco de boxeo cuando eran más jóvenes. Sasuke también pensó en eso y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

–Teme, Tsunade se parece mucho a Sakura-chan.

–Ya, a veces montan unas en casa… - dijo Sasuke con tono aburrido.

–No te preocupes, madre. La pared la arreglo enseguida – aseguró la chica.

Se acercó a la pared, posó su mano en el boquete y concentrado chakra en un punto reparó el boquete.

–Ahora cura a Jiraiya-kun – le ordenó Sakura.

Tsunade no discutió, sabía que era una batalla perdida, y es que si había alguien que pudiera con ella era su progenitora. Sin más curó a Jiraiya pero no del todo, quería que sintiese algo de dolor. Su amigo la miró molesto pero se resignó.

Al ver eso todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

–Tu hermana y tu madre dan miedo – le dijo Keitaro a Obito.

En ese momento las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

–Keitaro tiene razón, mi madre se enfada poco, creo que en mi casa yo soy la que más miedo da cuando se enfada – dijo Kyoko.

–Pues en mi casa mi madre y mi hermana también tienen muy mal carácter aunque mi padre y mi hermano cuando se pone en plan "protector" también dan algo de miedo – dijo Yayoi.

–En mi casa la única que da miedo es mi madre y a veces Hikari – comentó Hitomi.

–Por suerte tú eres más tranquila, porque si llegas a salir a mamá no se podría estar ahí.

Su hermana simplemente sonrió. Lo hizo con algo de tristeza, pero sólo Keitaro se dio cuenta. Y es que a veces a ella le gustaría parecerse más a su madre, tener más carácter.

De repente en medio del salón apareció humo, todos se pusieron en posición de combate pero se relajaron al ver quienes eran.

–Buenas noches – dijo la familia Hatake

Kakashi llevaba una camiseta blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro, y por supuesto su máscara. Anko llevaba un vestido negro con un escote de barco, que le llegaba justo pro encima de las rodillas, el pelo lo tenía recogido como siempre. Su hijo mayor se llamaba Taro, el cual llevaba una camiseta negra de media manga y unos pantalones grises, sus brazos estaban vendados hasta la manga de la camiseta, su pelo era blanco y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre. El pequeño de la familia se llamaba Takeshi y llevaba una camiseta roja de manga larga con el cuello triangular que dejaba ver la camiseta de malla que llevaba debajo y unos pantalones negros, además llevaba guantes negros que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, su pelo era morado claro, el peinado era como el de su padre pero más corto y sus ojos como los de su madre.

–Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto al ver a su antiguo maestro

Los recién llegados saludaron a todos los presentes. Se acercaron a la familia Uchiha que estaba reunida a petición de Sakura.

La mujer de Sasuke los saludó a todos Los demás también saludaron a los recién llegados.

–Ellos son nuestros hijos: Yakumo y Tasuki – dijo Sasuke señalando a los dos jóvenes.

–Te pareces mucho a Sasuke aunque tu mirada es igual a la de Sakura – dijo Kakashi mirando a Tasuki – Y tú te pareces mucho a Sakura pero tu aura y tu mirada son iguales a las de Sasuke – dijo Kakashi observando a Yakumo.

Los dos sonrieron a Kakashi con sinceridad – Ella es mi esposa – señaló a Anko. La que sonrió de forma siniestra – Él es mi hijo mayor, Taro – dijo Kakashi señalando al joven. Taro solamente miró a Yakumo y Tasuki y sonrió como su padre – Y él es Takeshi – finalizó presentando a su hijo menor. Takeshi sonrió como su madre mientras pensaba cosas "inocentes" sobre Yakumo y Tsunade.

–_Me pregunto si sus habilidades como ninjas se parecen a las de sus padres_ – pensó Kakashi.

–Os estáis divirtiendo sin nosotros, me habéis apartado del equipo – dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

Su familia, que estaba con él, lo miró avergonzada por al actitud del hombre.

–_Aún no entiendo como este gusano puede ser el Hokage, pero tengo que reconocer que aunque es muy infantil es muy poderoso y sabe ponerse serio cuando toca_ – pensaba Anko.

–Yakumo-chan, Tasuki-kun, aún no me habéis dicho vuestras habilidades como ninjas – se quejó el Uzumaki.

–Creo que tendrá que esperar al examen para ser Jounin – dijo Yakumo seriamente.

–Takeshi, ella es la chica que me venció en el examen de ascenso a chunin– le susurró Arata a Takeshi.

–¿Te refieres al examen de hace dos años? – susurró Takeshi.

-Sí, tú me dijiste que espiara a las chicas para luego contártelo – dijo Minato molesto.

-Jeje, es verdad

Estaban Yakumo, Hikari y Kimiko hablando de sus cosas, las chicas querían conocer mejor a Yakumo.

–Tasuki-kun me da pena – dijo Hikari.

–A saber que le estarán diciendo ese par de idiotas a mi hermano, por sus caras seguro que es algo pervertido – decía Yakumo molesta.

–¿Por qué no lo sacas de ahí? – le preguntó Kimiko.

-Él ya es mayor – le contestó Yakumo.

–Yakumo-chan, tienes que conocer a Akiko-chan, estoy segura de que te caerá bien – le dijo Hikari mientras se recostaba en la silla.

Tocaron a la puerta e Hinata fue a abrir. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la familia Aburame. Shino iba tan tapado como siempre, aunque ya no llevaba ninguna capucha. Aoi llevaba un kimono verde claro, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño. El hijo mayor del matrimonio se llamaba Soichiro, tenía el pelo verde oscuro y usaba gafas de sol como Shino. La menor de la familia se llamaba Shizuka, ella llevaba unos piratas marrones, una chaqueta negra y por supuesto las gafas oscuras tan típicas de su clan, su pelo era negro y lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros.

A Hinata no le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta porque vio a la familia Hyuga.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, sé que este capítulo es algo lioso porque aparecen muchos personajes, si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme ^^<em>

_¿Reviews?_

_No dejéis de leer, por favor ^^_


	7. Reunión parte 3

_Siento MUCHO haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir nada, me da vergüenza el haber tardado tanto pero es que tenía que tomar decisión con respecto a mis fics y bueno pues ya está._

_La semana que viene subiré el siguiente, lo prometo ^^_

_PD: si queréis saber más de los Yamanaka y los Aburame leed las notas finales_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Fiesta parte 3<strong>

La familia Hyuuga llegó a la puerta para ser recibidos por una sonriente Hinata. Neji llevaba un kimono blanco y gris. Tenten llevaba un pantalón pirata negro, una camiseta de manga larga roja con detalles blancos, su pelo estaba recogido en dos moños. Sora llevaba un pirata blanco y una camiseta gris de media manga, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Akiko llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca con detalles rosas y escote de pico, un pirata negro, sus muñecas estaban vendadas, su piernas derecha tenía vendas, su pelo estaba suelto. Yumi llevaba una camiseta de manga corta roja con un escote de barco, una falda corta blanca que se abría por el lado derecho y debajo unas mallas negras, su pelo estaba recogido en dos trenzas.

Cuando la familia Hyuuga aún no había entrado a la casa de los Uzumaki se oyó un grito en la calle. Hinata y la familia Hyuuga dirigieron su mirada en dirección de la que provenía el grito, y como todos habían imaginado ahí estaba la familia Rock.

Lee llevaba su típico mono verde. Su mujer, que se llamaba Amu, llevaba un kimono verde claro con un obi blanco, su pelo era de un castaño casi rubio, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran naranjas. El hijo mayor de Lee, Taichi tenía el pelo negro como su padre, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta sus ojos eran de un naranja oscuro poco común, su piel era morena, llevaba unos piratas verdes y una chaqueta roja de manga larga.

—¡Neji, Tenten! – exclamó Lee al ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo y corrió para abrazarlos.

Amu tuvo que apartar a su marido de Tenten y Neji porque estos dos se estaban asfixiando.

Todos juntos entraron en la casa, saludaron a todos los presentes. Sakura les presentó a los mellizos Al verlos Lee dijo: "la llama de la juventud brilla en vosotros" a Yakumo le dijo: "la flor del cerezo florece en primavera", Tasuki solo sonrió y Yakumo lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del país del agua estaban reunidos numerosos ninjas. El lugar era bastante amplio, la estancia estaba iluminada por unas pocas antorchas, el sitio parecía una cueva. Se encontraban reunidas unas once personas, todos eran muy jóvenes, tanto que algunos no tenían ni dieciocho años.

—Cuánto tarda el líder – se quejó una chica.

Ella era la más joven de todos los presentes, tendría unos catorce años, sus ojos eran azules, tan fríos como el hielo y su cabello era castaño claro, su piel era muy blanca. La muchacha estaba jugando con un kunai, parecía aburrida.

—Tienes que tener paciencia, Haruhi.

El chico que acababa de hablar era uno de los más jóvenes, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos eran de un verde claro muy llamativo, él también era muy joven, tendría unos diecisiete años. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que la otra chica.

En ese momento entró en la sala un hombre, su pelo era blanco, lo llevaba recogido en una cleta alta, sus ojos eran azules oscuros. Llevaba un gran tatuaje en su cara, el dibujo era el de un dragón, tendría aproximadamente treinta años, era uno de los más mayores que había en la sala. Al igual que todos los presentes llevaba una capa negra con círculos concéntricos azules y las uñas pintadas de un azul metálico.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con profundo respeto, aunque también se podía apreciar cierta impaciencia en su mirada, y es que llevaban bastante esperándolo.

—Ya he localizado a las selladas – anunció con voz tranquila, hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a los demás y después continuó – Las descendientes de quienes nuestros antecesores eligieron por su fuerza ya son adolescentes y algunas de ellos bastantes fuertes, ahora mismo en Konoha se encuentran cinco de ellas, en Suna se encuentran dos, en Kumo dos y en Kiri dos. Son descendientes de gente muy fuerte y pertenecen a clanes ancestrales muy conocidos, seis selladas son hijas de los que derrotaron nuestros antecesores hace veinte años – finalizó.

Todos sabían que es lo que había ocurrido hacía ya tanto tiempo pero hasta ese momento no sabían cuantas selladas esxistían ni quienes eran exactamente, pero al parecer su líder ya lo había averiguado.

—Para poder llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo necesitamos dos cosas: dinero y fuerza. El dinero lo conseguiremos realizando misiones para países pequeños, también robando objetos valiosos. Nos haremos más fuertes entrenando en grupos con shinobis y kunoichis que están repartidos por todos los países – explicó una mujer.

Ella estaba a la izquierda del hombre de pelo blanco. Su pelo era rubio, el cual estaba atado en una coleta lata, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unas gafas oscuras. Era bajita pero su voz imponía respeto, además el no poder ver sus ojos intimidaba a la mayoría de las personas. Por eso era una de las más respetada de los que estaban en ese lugar.

—Así que os dividiremos en grupos de tres y cada grupo irá con un shinobi o kunoichi que os hará más fuertes – ordenó el hombre – Nahira, di los equipos – le ordenó a la chica que había hablado anteriormente.

—Daiki, Ryuu y Shuun irán al país del rayo. Haruhi, Miaka y Aiko irán al país del viento. Kazuya, Takara y yo iremos al país del fuego. El resto se quedará aquí para entrenar y hacer misiones.

Cuando acabó de hablar se giró y se marchó detrás de su líder. Los demás reocgieron sus pertenencias y salieron por otra puerta.

¿_Por qué el país del fuego? Yo no quiero ir a ese lugar, no después de saber la verdad, aunque me interesa más saber por qué él me ha mandado a entrenar, yo esperaba que me dejaría quedarme en el país del agua. Supongo que aún soy débil_. _No sé por qué pienso tanto en esas tonterías, él me salvó y me dio de comer, le debo la vida a él y a los "Descendientes del diablo"_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Nahira, la joven estaba bastante confusa con respecto a la decisión de su líder.

En Konoha todos eran ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo en un lugar tan lejano. En la mansión del Hokage todos seguían hablando de sus cosas mientras comían algo, ya que en el comer habían numerosas mesas con comida y bebida para todos.

Hacía poco había llegado Kurenai con su familia, la mujer se había casado con un hombre un par de años más joven que ella, el cual se llamaba Jun. Pero él no estaba porque se había ido a una misión. Con ella estaban su hijo Tamaki y Kyo. El segundo era el hijo que había tenido con Jun hacía quince años. El joven formaba equipo con Kimiko y Hokari. Su pelo era de color azul celeste, el cual contrastaba mucho con sus ojos rojos, heredados de su madre.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Todos los presentes miraron expectantes hacia allí, querían saber si había ocurrido algo, ya que era algo tarde.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se encontró con una muchacha de constitución menuda, su cabello era negro con mechones algunos mechones castaños, sus ojos eran dorados. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era que su ropa y su cara estaban manchadas de sangre.

—¡Mikan! — exclamó Yuuki asustada.

La mujer corrió hacia la muchacha, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, cosa normal si ves a tu hija, la cual estaba en una misión, manchada de sangre.

—Estoy bien, mamá – la mujer de Chouji suspiró.

—¿Qué os ha sucedido? — quiso saber el padre de la muchacha.

—Estábamos cerca de la aldea cuando una mujer nos atacó, era muy fuerte. Yami está herido, es grave, Ayame lo ha llevado al hospital — dijo ella hablando con rapidez.

—Explícamelo todo con detalles – le dijo Naruto, ella asintió – Sakura, llévate a los ninjas médicos para ayudar a Yami – la mujer asintió – Lee, Amu, id al hospital con Ayame, seguro que está muy nerviosa – ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo – Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Anko, Shino y Aoi, acompañadme a mi despacho – hizo una pausa – Los demás quedaos aquí a cuidar de los más pequeños, enseguida vendrá alguien a informaros de lo que nos ha contado Mikan – nadie se quejó.

Y de ese modo el Hokage se marchó con sus acompañantes, todos parecían preocupados pero a la vez querían aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad. Sakura también se fue acompañada de su hija, Ino y Kimiko. Estuvo a punto de llevarse a Tasuki con ella, ya que sabía que el muchacho era un ninja médico también pero primero quería ver sus habilidades y ese no era el momento.

Los que quedaron en la casa estaban muy apagados, la fiesta había acabado, ahora solamente había preocupación. También todos querían saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente.

—¿Cuál era su misión? - preguntó Kiba

—Tenían que escoltar a un rico del país del agua, no era nada importante, era un trabajo que podían haber hecho unos chunin pero el señor ese era un histérico e insistió en ir escoltado por tres jounin. Ayame-chan quería ver a su abuela materna que vive en una aldea que estaba a mitad camino, así que decidieron ir – les informó Hikari.

—Es extraño que ataquen a ninjas de Konoha cerca de su propia aldea – reflexionó Temari.

—Habrá que esperar para saber que pasó exactamente – dijo Tenten.

Al ver que todos parecían algo tensos las dos mujeres suspiraron.

—Nos os preocupéis, tal vez no sea nada, hablad de vuestras cosas.

Todos asintieron. Se juntaron en diferentes grupos y comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, aunque casi todos comentaron lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Espero que Yami esté bien – dijo Hikari.

Se notaba que la muchacha estaba preocupada, algo normal puesto que ella era muy cerca al chico. Akiko la abrazó con cariño, sabía que para la su amiga él era muy importante, la Nara apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Después sonrió y se separó un poco de la Hyuuga. Kimiko estaba sorprendida, era raro ver a Hikari actuar de esa manera, pero después de todo esa situación era muy fuerte.

—Estoy bien – la chica sonrió.

El Uchiha miró con interés a Akiko, no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había llegado, era una chica guapa y parecía dulce, algo que a él le gustaba mucho, se podía decir que ese era su punto débil.

—Quiero saber lo que ha pasado – dijo con impaciencia el hijo de Kurenai.

—No creo que tarden mucho en venir a decirnos que es lo que ha pasado – habló con tranquilidad Soichiro.

Todos estaban impacientes, querían saber lo que había pasado.

Al mismo tiempo en las escaleras estaban los más jóvenes hablando, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Yami, el cual era el hermano mayor del chico al que Kyoko quería.

—Por eso Yuuya no ha venido, seguro que estaban esperando a su hermano – dijo Yumi.

—Creo que tienes razón – le apoyó Yayoi.

—Espero que Yami-san esté bien – murmuró Hitomi.

—Seguro que Sakura y las demás lo curan – habló Kyoko.

La pelirroja intentaba animar a sus amigos pero no podía evitar estar preocupada también pero más que por Yami, estaba preocupada también por Yuuya, ya que suponía que lo estaría pasando mal al ver a su hermano herido.

Mientras tanto Obito la observaba con sus ojos oscuros como la noche. No podía evitar estar enfadado, pero se sentía algo culpable, ya que también estaba enfadado con su amigo, y justamente su hermano salía herido. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba frustrado y cabreado. Quería saber cómo estaba Yami y también quería animar un poco a su amiga. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Y el peor sentimiento que puede tener un Uchiha es el de impotencia.

—Kyoko tiene razón, así que intentad relajaros todos.

Las palabras de Keitaro interrumpieron los pensamientos del menor de los Uchiha. A veces envidiaba a su amigo por ser tan tranquilo, él siempre quería que todos estuviesen bien, era la persona menos egoísta que Obito conocía. En cambio él era alguien despreciable, o así se veía a si mismo y es que se culpaba de haberse enfadado con su amiga por lo que en realidad era una tontería. Aunque claro él lo que estaba era celoso y los celos vuelven a las personas irracionales. Además no había nada peor que un Uchiha celoso, ya que eso les dañaba mucho el orgullo.

—Si lo piensas ser ninja es algo muy peligroso, a veces me pregunto por qué queremos arriesgar así nuestras vidas — habló Kiyoshi.

Todos sus amigos bajaron la mirada, todos excepto Yayoi que simplemente miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido pero después sonrió con amplitud, cosa que sorprendió al chico.

—Si ya sabía yo que eras un idiota — todos levantaron la cabeza al oír su voz - Por supuesto que ser ninja es algo muy peligroso pero eso es lo que somos, no importa que nuestras vidas estén siempre en peligro, nosotros no podemos ser otra cosa, hemos heredado la voluntad de nuestros antepasados, nosotros somos el futuro, aquellos que protegerán la aldea de cualquier peligro. No sé vosotros pero yo prefiero poner mi vida en peligro antes que quedarme en casa mientras otros la arriesgan protegiéndonos a todos.

Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, todos estaban atónitos después de oír las palabras de ella. Nadie se esperaba que Yayoi dijese todo eso. Pero sin duda lo que ella había dicho les había llegado y es que tenía razón. Ellos eran lo que eran, para lo bueno y lo malo y por aunque tuviesen que enfrentarse a cientos de peligros seguirían su camino.

—Eso que has dicho está muy bien pero no tenías porque llamarme idiota, problemática — dijo el Nara, se notaba que estaba molesto.

Yayoi le dirigió una mirada asesina y le pegó un capón.

—No me llames problemática, vago — le repondió ella.

Lo cierto era que la relación que ellos tenían era muy parecida a la que tenían sus padres cuando tenían su edad, pero había una diferencia y esa era que Kiyoshi sentía algo por su amiga. Además él no era como su padre, se molestaba con más facilidad y eso hacía que ellos discutiesen aún más.

Siguieron discutiendo. Kyoko sonreía, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas y le gustaba pensar que cosas como esa nunca cambiarían. Pero en cambio Obito estaba molesto, detestaba las discusiones estúpidas que su amigo tenía con la Yamanaka. Así que ya harto de ellos, se puso en medio de ambos y les puso una mano en la cara a casa uno.

—Dejadlo ya, idiotas — dijo con algo de frialdad.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Obito? — preguntó Yayoi, se notaba que estaba confusa.

Él simplemente la miró enfadado. No estaba cabreado con ella, pero la molestia que llevaba acumulando todo el día sumado a que las peleas de esos dos le ponían nervioso había hecho que se enfadase bastante. Y un Uchiha enfadado siempre da miedo, tanto que hizo que Yayoi sintiese un escalofrío.

Kyoko lo notó, pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan molesto. Ella estaba enfadada con él y no solamente por lo de esa mañana sino que el chico no la había mirado a los ojos ni una vez. No entendía para nada a su amigo, se notaba que por dentro él estaba realmente furioso.

La hija del Hokage suspiró, apretó su puño derecho, cogió al Uchiha de la manga de la camiseta y lo arrastró al jardín de su casa, lejos de los demás.

Mientras tanto el resto de sus amigos miraban la escena algo confundidos. Yayoi sonrió, sabía que lo que su amiga quería era tranquilizar al chico, y si había alguien capaz de calmar la furia de Obito esa era Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo ^^. La semana que viene tocan las familias Nara y Akimichi! Y también la actualización de las de los Uzumaki y Uchiha.<em>

_Os dejo las fichas de los personajes!_

_Nos leemos =)_

* * *

><p>Nombre: Keisuke<p>

Apellido: Yamanaka

Padres: Yamanaka Ino y Inuzuka Kiba

Edad: 18

Rango: jounin

Escuadrón: Uchiha Tsunade, Uzumaki Jiraiya y Akimichi Akane

Físico: Pelo castaño claro y revuelto, sus ojos son azules como los de Ino pero su forma es igual a la de su padre, tiene la piel morena. Mide 1'85.

Nombre: Kimiko

Apellido: Yamanaka

Padres: Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba

Edad: 15

Rango: chunin

Equipo: Nara Hikari y Yuuhi Kyo

Físico: Su pelo es castaño, muy liso, siempre lo lleva recogido ya sea en una coleta alta o en un moño, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son color turquesa, idénticos a los de su madre. Mide 1'65.

Nombre: Yayoi

Apellido: Yamanaka

Padres: Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba

Edad: 13

Rango: genin

Equipo: Uzumaki Kyoko y Uchiha Obito

Físico: Su pelo es castaño, lo suele llevar recogido en una coleta alta, es más corto que el de su hermana mayor, su piel es morena y sus ojos tan azules como los de su madre. Mide 1'60

Nombre: Soichiro

Apellido: Aburame

Padres: Aburame Shino y Amu

Edad: 16

Rango: chunin

Equipo: Uzumaki Arata y Hatake Takeshi

Físico: Su cabello es verde oscuro, tiene el pelo algo más alrgo que su padre cuando tenía su edad, sus ojos son color avellana y siempre lleva gafas de sol como su padre. Mide 1'75.

Nombre: Shizuka

Apellido: Aburame

Padres: Aburame Shino y Amu

Edad: 13

Rango: genin

Equipo: Hyuuga Kimiko y Yuuya

Físico: Su cabello es negro y liso, le llega un poco por encima de los hombros, casi siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta, sus ojos son de un marrón rojizo muy raro, son heredados de su abuela materna, aunque casi siempre lleva sus gafas oscuras. Mide 1'63.


	8. Quiero conocerte mejor

_Holaa a todos!_

_Lo primero que quería decir es que os agradezco mucho a todos los que seguís este fic, siento haber tardado más de lo que dije con este capítulo pero es que a última hora decidí cambiar unas cuantas cosas, como consecuencia me ha quedado bastante largo, espero que ésto os compense un poco ^^_

_Recordad leer las notas finales donde están los datos de los Akimichi y de los Nara_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Quiero conocerte mejor<strong>

—¿Qué demonios haces, Kyoko? - preguntó Obito, se notaba que estaba enfadado.

Estaban ya en el jardín, el chico se soltó de forma brusca del agarre de la pelirroja. La chica, que estaba de espaldas a él, se giró y le pegó un puñetazo girándole la cara. El chico se quedó inmóvil un momento, no podía creers que ella le hubiese pegado.

—Hoy ya me tienes harta, primero me dices que soy patética, después no me miras en toda la noche y luego te comportas como si estuvieses enfadado con todo el mundo, estás más imbécil que nunca así que dime que es lo que te ocurre.

—¿¡Tú estás loca! — le gritó él, estaba lleno de furia — ¿Quién te crees que eres para pegarme?

Cogió a la chica de la solapa de su camisa, alzándola un poco del suelo, en sus ojos podía apreciarse lo molesto que estaba, incluso había activado el sharingan. Pero ella no parecía asustada y es que la hija del Hikage jamás tenía miedo, así que lo miró fijamente y activó el byakugan.

—Suéltame, idiota — dijo cabreada.

Pero el chico apretó más el agarre. Ella ya cansada le pegó una patada en el abdomen provocando que él se cayese al suelo y por lo tanto la soltara. Esos dos tenían muy mal genio cuando se enfadaban, aunque el Uchiha pareciese alguien tranquilo cuando se cabreaba se descontrolaba y lo mismo le pasaba a la Uzumaki.

—He dicho que me digas que es lo que te pasa — ella seguía con el byakugan activado.

—¿Contigo o solo en general? — preguntó para después sonreír de lado.

Nunca en su vida se había parecido tanto a su padre como en aquel momento, aunque al principio su furia estaba totalmente descontrolada como le pasaba a su madre cuando se enfadaba, ahora estaba más sereno, igual que su progenitor cuando se molestaba por algo.

—Primero conmigo, porque no lo entiendo , que yo sepa no te he hecho nada para que te comportes de este modo.

—Muy bien. Ha sido por lo de esta mañana, cuando me has preguntado por Yuuya y cuando has visto que no sabía nada me has tratado como si ya no te fuese útil. En ese momento me has parecido realmente patética — al oír esa palabra ella sintió un pinchazo en su corazón — No he podido evitar pensar que parecías una de esas estúpidas fans que me siguen, solo que tú lo haces con Yuuya. Me he decepcionado mucho contigo por eso y después llego esta noche y te veo vestida de una forma de la que no te había visto nunca, esta persona que tengo ante mis ojos no es mi amiga Kyoko, es una idiota desesperada por llamar la atención de un chico — su voz estaba llena de desprecio y dolor.

Kyoko no notó el dolor en la voz de su amigo, ella estaba más ocupada en asimilar lo que él le acababa de decir. La chica no había apartado los ojos de su compañero de equipo, estaba llena de ira, no podía creerse que él pensase todo eso de ella.

—¿En serio eso es lo que piensas de mí? — él solamente asintió — Entonces creo que hemos estado equivocados todos estos años, nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos de verdad. No puedo negar que esta noche me has hecho daño, Obito, por eso te pido que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más, solamente si es necesario. No te odio ni nada por el estilo pero ahora puedo ver con claridad que nosotros no somos nada, ni siquiera sabemos como es el otro en realidad.

Dicho ésto la chica se giró, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El chico vio eso y no pudo evitar odiarse a si mismo. No supo cómo, pero fue como si su cuerpo de moviese solo, agarró a la chica de la manga de su camisa, impidiendo que ella siguiese alejándose de él. La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que la cogiese.

—Yo de verdad te he querido mucho, Kyoko, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, pero has cambiado y por eso creo que ya no podemos tener la misma relación que antes. Pero tampoco quiero cruzarme contigo por la calle y no hablarte, podemos actuar como compañeros de equipo.

Ella se quedó congelada, no entendía para nada al moreno en esos momentos, primero le decía unas palabras muy crueles y después decía que quería seguir hablándole. Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios.

—Seremos compañeros de equipo pero no amigos.

Y dicho eso se soltó del agarre de su amigo y entró en la casa. Entonces Obito apretó el puño con fuerza, en esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo. Estaba enamorado de Kyoko y en vez de tratar que ella sintiese lo mismo la trataba mal y hacía que se alejase de él, en realidad era un idiota.

Él también entró en la casa y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor y también a Aoi, todos los presentes miraban a las dos mujeres con preocupación, todos querían saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

—Yami está estable, había perdido mucha sangre pero con reposo se recuperará .

Muchos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír el anuncio de Tsunade. Por suerte al joven no le había pasado nada y eso era lo más importante para todos.

—Mikan-chan nos ha contado lo que ha ocurrido y Naruto me ha pedido que venga a contároslo — dijo Aoi — Una mujer los atacó cuando regresaban de su misión, estaban muy cerca de la aldea y eso es lo que le ha salvado la vida a Yami. No pudieron verle el rostro a su atacante, ya que ella llevaba una máscara negra. Los atacó con técnicas de fuego y también se lanzó sobre ellos con una katana en su mano, fue así como hirió a Yami. Pero Mikan-chan y Ayame-chan no se quedaron quietas y le devolvieron el ataque consiguiendo que ella huyese — les explicó — Desconocemos el motivo del ataque.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, lo cierto era que lo que había sucedido era un poco raro.

—Yo me voy al hospital — dijo Tsunade — Vosotros id a casa — les dijo a sus hermanos.

Y dicho eso desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Aoi les dijo a sus hijos que se fueran a casa y también les dijo a Taro y a Takeshi que se marchasen también a su hogar, órdenes de Anko.

Así todos se fueron yendo hasta que solamente quedaron en la casa Hinata y sus hijos. La verdad es que esa reunión había acabado bastante mal, no solo por el ataque si no también por la discusión de Kyoko con el que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, pero claro eso no lo sabía nadie. Aunque seguramente la chica tendría que contárselo a sus amigas, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le apetecía.

—Me voy a domir — dijo la pelirroja.

Se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Se quitó al ropa despacio mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrima llenas de dolor. Se puso su pijama y se metió en la casa. Se colocó en posición fetal y comenzó a sollozar lo más flojo que pudo. Le dolía el corazón por haber perdido al que fue su mejor amigo, aunque aún le dolía más el pensar que en realidad nunca fueron tan amigos. También tenía dañado el orgullo y encima le daba algo de miedo que lo que él había dicho fuese verdad y se hubiese convertido en una chica patética.

Además tampoco había conseguido ver a Yuuya, eso le ponía triste ya que de verda deseaba ver al chico. Apretó los puños con fuerza al pensar que esos sentimientos solamente estaban dándole dolor. Y así llena de angustia consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Obito acababa de llegar a su casa, y sin decirles ni una palabra a sus hermanos se encerró en su habitación pero en vez de acostarse él se quedó mirando por la ventana, desde su cuarto se veía el jardín trasero de la casa y el resto del barrio. Desde niño había tratado de imaginarse ese lugar lleno de vida pero lo cierta era que le resultaba imposible. Aunque se alegraba al saber que cuando él y su hermana, bueno ahora tenía dos hermanos más lo cual era mejor, se fuesen de casa habrían más casas ocupadas y así poco a poco conseguirían llenar de vida otra vez el barrio de su clan. Eso era algo que le hacía mucha ilusión.

Suspiró, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones poniéndose solo otros pantalones cortos y se tumbó en su cama. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, lo cierto era que no tenía nada de sueño, lo que había pasado hacía solamente un rato lo mantenía totalmente despierto. Y lo peor era que tenía que seguir viendo a su amiga, ya que estaban en el mismo equipo pero por otro lado quería verla, deseaba que ella siguiese formando parte de su vida.

Escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y los pasos de dos personas, imaginó que serían su madre y su hermana y no se equivocó. Un rato después escuchó otra vez la puerta y supuso que ese sería su padre.

Ya era de madrugada cuando por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño, aunque dormiría durante muy poco rato.

El Sol comenzó a emerger entre las montañas iluminando de nuevo la aldea, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas para ir al trabajo o para hacer recados.

Mientras tanto Sasuke seguía tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, ese día se había despertado algo melancólico, seguramente como consecuencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Sakura que suerte he tenido de que estés a mi lado, si no fuera por ti estaría muerto o sumido en una profunda oscuridad, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que te hayas convertido en mi luz y que me hayas dado lo que más deseaba, una familia._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y entonces recordó el día en el que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo había conseguido dar con su hermano y luchar contra el mismo. Pero éste, después de dejarle grandes heridas, había huido con una persona que llevaba una capa negra, dejándolo tirado en el campo de batalla y al borde de la muerte. Ya no había esperanzas para él, su vida se iba apagando poco a poco, moriría como aquel que dejó la aldea y traicionó a sus amigos. Había vivido los últimos años como un traidor y así moriría, y lo peor de todo es que no había cumplido sus dos grandes objetivos, matar a su hermano y tener una familia.

Sus párpados le pesaban, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos durante más tiempo, estaba cerrándolos cuando le pareció ver algo rosa correr hacia él, supuso que estaba delirando por la falta de sangre y de chacra.

—Sasuke, resiste — escuchó que le decía una voz.

Le pareció que era una mujer, pero no estaba seguro, los sonidos no le llegaban totalmente bien. Sintió como un chacra ajeno le estaba curando las heridas, alguien estaba tratándo de salvarlo pero ¿quién? ¿Quién iba a querer salvar a un monstruo como él? ¿Quién quería sacarlo de la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido? ¿Es que acaso le importaba a alguien?

—Naruto, préstale algo de tu chacra – otra vez la misma voz.

¿Naruto? No podía ser, sin duda estaba delirando, tal vez ya estaba muerto. Intentó abrir los ojos pero por desgracia no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Sintió como otro chacra lo invadía y le daba fuerzas, con las cuales abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que curaba sus heridas.

—Sakura — murmuró.

Y es que había reconocido a la joven de pelo rosa, ella le sonrió con amabilidad, aunque en sus ojos había algo más ¿molestia? ¿dolor? ¿preocupación? No sabía lo que era. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que recibía el otro chacra.

—Naruto, lo siento.

Y después de ese susurro quedó totalmente inconsciente, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

Se pasó una mano por la cara para después suspirar. Lo cierto era que al principio todo fue muy difícil, la gente de la aldea lo odiaba y Sakura no confiaba del todo en él. Pero eso no le sorprendió, le parecía que era lo más lógico, en cambio Naruto siempre confió en él, desde el primer momento, su amigo era demasiado bueno como para odiarle.

Pero poco a poco se ganó la confianza de todos y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba enamorado de Sakura, poco después se fueron a vivir juntos y su vida se llenó de luz.

De eso habían pasado ya veinticuatro años, toda una vida, y después de tanto tiempo él tenía una familia a la que amaba y protegería con su vida, amigos que lo apoyaban y lo querían. Era gracias a eso que no había vuelto caer. Además era respetado y admirado en toda la aldea, después de todo era el vicedirector de los anbus.

Sin duda su vida había etsado llena de luz y oscuridad pero por suerte ahora había más luz que oscuridad.

Se levantó de la cama para ducharse, ese día era uno de los pocos que tenía libre y le había prometido al menor de sus hijos que entrenarían juntos además también le gustaría ver la fuerza de los mellizos. Esos niños a los que había dado por muertos hacia ya tanto tiempo pero que ahora había vuelto a su vida.

Salió de su habitación ya duchado y vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que le llegaban un palmo por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta de malla de manga corta, una chaqueta de manga larga de cuero negro, unos guantes rojos, el símbolo de su clan estaba tanto en su espalda como en sus guantes, además en la espalda llevaba su katana.

Al llegar a la cocina vio que en la mesa estaban sentados su hijo menor y Yakumo, ambos estaban desayunando con tranquilidad. Al sentirlo alzaron la cabeza y lo miraron con sus ojos oscuros, unos idénticos a los de él, los otros tenían un toque verde.

—Buenos días — saludaron ambos.

—Buenos días — les respondió — ¿Y los demás?

—Han ido al hospital — contestó Obito para luego darle un mordisco a su tostada — Por cierto, ella va a venir a entrenar con nosotros, yo se lo he propuesto y mamá la ha convencido diciéndole algunas de tus habilidades.

—Entiendo — miró a la chica — ¿Y cuales te interesan?

—Bueno es que Sakura me ha dicho que sabes invocar serpientes y bueno como ya vi el día que llegué, sabes manejar una katana — fue la respuesta de ella.

—Me sorprende que te interese la invocación de serpientes, la mayoría de gente les tiene miedo.

Lo cierto era que muchas personas aún recordaban a Orochimaru cuando veían una serpiente, además de que ellas por si solas ya imponían bastante respeto. Su hija mayor ni siquiera había querido aprender a invocarlas, había elegido las babosas como su madre. Y Sakura aún no quería que Obito aprendiese, quería esperar a que al menos el chico cmpliese los trece años, cosa que sucedería dentro de unas semanas.

—Bueno eso es porque yo también invoco serpientes. Es algo extraño que lo haga ya que ningún sensei me ha enseñado pero yo fui a su territorio y conseguí hacer un trato con ellas — explicó Yakumo.

¿_Ella sola fue al territorio de las serpientes? _Eso sin duda le había sorprendido, él había estado solamente una vez, no había sentido miedo pero si mucho respeto y había estado en alerta todo el rato. Le sorprendía que una chica tan joven hubiese decidido ir allí y encima las serpientes habían aceptado el trato.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya, he pensado en ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de los anbus, Kaede quería ver tu mejoría — lo último lo dijo mirando a su hijo.

De ese modo se levantaron de la mesa. La única mujer presente cogió dos estuches de katanas pequeñas y una de tamaño normal y se las enganchó en la espalda. Ella llevaba un kimono negro que se abría por su pierna derecha, el traje era corto y no tenía mangas, debajo llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, además de que en la cintura llevaba una cinta roja, el kimono tenía un escote de pico que dejaba ver la camisa de malla que ella llevaba debajo, también llevaba unos guantes rojos que le llegaban hasta el codo y dejaban sus dedos al descubierto. Antes de salir se puso unas sandalias negras.

Obito cogió una katana de tamaño normal aunque algo más gruesa. Él llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta negra de manga corta con el cuello ancho, detrás llevaba el símbolo de su clan, sus muñecas estaban vendadas y se puso unas sandalias negras algo más altas de lo normal.

Salieron de la casa con tranquilidad, pero cuando llegaron a la salida de su barrio se subieron a un tejado y comenzaron a saltar a gran velocidad en dirección al cuartel de los anbus. Allí había dos zonas, las oficinas y el campo de entrenamiento. Normalmente las personas ajenas a los anbus no podían entrar pero no por nada Sasuke era el vicedirector de esa sección de la aldea y su jefa era la que le había pedido que llevase a su hijo.

Por fin llegaron, el Uchiha mayor no dijo nada y simplemente siguió caminando, sus retoños lo siguieron. Entraron a un recinto que estaba rodeado por una malla metálica, tanto el techo como las paredes eran de ese material. En ese lugar había una mujer, su pelo era azul claro, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran de un extraño color plateado. Llevaba una camiseta negra, unos piratas rojos, unas sandalias negras y una gabardina de manga larga que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas.

—Oh, por fin habéis llegado — la mujer se acercó a ellos — Así que tú eres Yakumo, encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Kaede.

—Es un placer conocerte.

—¿Y el otro chico? — preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Se fue al hospital con Sakura, por cierto ¿no deberías estar allí? — dijo Sasuke.

—Me he pasado allí toda la noche, al final Yami me ha dicho que me fuera, mi hijo es demasiado cabezota cuando quiere — sonrió — Quería conocer a tu hermano, ya que fue él quien venció a mi hijo mayor durante el examen de ascenso a chunin, sin duda tiene que ser un chico muy fuerte — miró a la chica.

—Lo es, la verdad es que ya no me acordaba de eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que mi hermano venció en un combate con katanas a un chico de pelo negro y ojos plateados de Konoha que se llamaba Yami. Era muy bueno.

—Mi hijo es uno de los mejores espadachines de la aldea, por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando me dijo que se había enfrentado a alguien mejor que él.

—Nosotros somos conocidos en nuestra aldea como genios aunque lo cierto es que lo único que pasa es que llevamos mucho tiempo practicando con katanas.

—Comprendo, de todas formas em gustaría enfrentarme a ti.

Yakumo sonrió, la verdad era que ella también deseaba tener un enfrentamiento, hacía mucho que no luchaba contra alguien fuerte.

—Lo siento, Kaede pero me gustaría ser yo quien luche contra ella, quiero ver su potencial.

—Claro, entiendo lo que dices, Sasuke. Obito-kun y yo observaremos, seguro que será algo interesante de ver.

La mujer se alejó de los dos Uchiha seguida por el menor de los hijos de Sakura. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y miraron fijamente a ambos contrincantes

La chica de pelo rosa se quitó los guantes, y los lanzó hacia donde estaban los dos espectadores. Pero antes de que ellos se pusieran en posición de batalla aparecieron algunos anbus que le preguntaron a su jefa que era lo que sucedía, al parecer ella les dijo que se quedaran porque los recién llegados se sentaron con ella.

Sasuke se colocó en posición de batalla mientras que su retoño simplemente se quedaba quieta mientras abría y cerraba las manos.

Sasuke corrió a gran velocidad hacia Yakumo, e intentó darle un puñetazo en el abdomen pero ella lo esquivó, dio un giro y le dio una palmada a su padre en la espalda quemando de ese modo la chaqueta de su padre y también parte de su espalda. El Uchiha mayor puso cara de dolor, pero luego sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Que interesante — mrmuró Kaede

_Se parece a la técnica de fuerza de Sakura pero en lugar de darle fuerza hace que en el lugar en el que ha dado el golpe queme_

Esos eran los pensamientos del moreno mientras observaba las manos de la chica que estaban rodeadas por un chacra rojo.

Él sacó su katana y para su sorpresa Yakumo en vez de hacer lo mismo se quedó en el mismo lugar que antes, totalmente quieta. Sasuke corrió con katana en mano hacia su hija, ella saltó esquivando el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada a Sasuke en la espalda pero esta vez no le quemó si no que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. La chica desenvainó su katana y comenzaron una batalla a base de katanas en la que sin duda Sasuke ganó, aunque le costó más de lo que habría pensado. Sin duda esa niña tenía talento y sabía como luchar con una espada.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, su arma estaba lejos y tenía pequeñas heridas, el hombre se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse pero la que él creía que era Yakumo se convirtió en un montón de serpientes que no dudaron en atacarlo. Sasuke esquivó a las serpientes con algo de dificultad.

—_Cuchillas de rayo _ — gritó ella.

El moreno se giró para ver como la kunoichi corría hacia él a gran velocidad, una corriente eléctrica recorría sus dos manos. Lo raro era que no tenía activado el sharingan, cosa que era necesaria por la velocidad a la que se movía.

Como respuesta su progenitor comenzó a acumular chacra en su frazo izquierdo a la vez que activaba el sharingan para dar forma al chidori. Entonces ella movió sus brazos y un rayo de chacra fue disparado hasta Sasuke, él lo detuvo usando el chidori como escudo.

Ambos parecían algo cansados. Desde donde estaban lso espectadores se escucharon unos aplausos, era Kaede. Parecía que la mujer había disfrutado con el encuentro.

Todos sabía que el enfrentamiento había terminado. Así que los dos contrincantes se acercaron al resto.

—Ha sido una batalla muy interesante – dijo la chica mientras miraba a su padre.

La joven cogió sus guantes que estaban al lado de la directora de los anbus y se los volvió a quitar. Su padre miró su chaqueta destroza pensando en que su mujer se enfadaría.

—Sí – le respondió Sasuke.

—Eres my buena con la katana, si tu hermano tiene la misma fuerza que tú no me extraña tanto que mi hijo perdiese.

—La verdad es que Tasuki es mejor que yo con una katana simple.

—Entonces tengo que enfrentarme a él, la próxima vez traételo, Sasuke.

—Vale.

—¡Kaede-sama! — dijo un anbu que apareció de repente — Hay un escuadrón esperándola a usted y a Sasuke-sama.

—Entiendo, entonces nos vamos. Yakumo, Obito-kun, podéis quedaron aquí un rato más.

Y dicho eso todos exceptos los dos Uchiha se fueron del lugar. El moreno miró a la que desde hacía unos días era su hermana mayor, lo cierto era que aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de los dos nuevos miembros de su familia, y menos a la de ella, ya que le daba algo de miedo.

—Eres realmente fuerte.

—Gracias — la chica miró la katana del chico — ¿Me dejas verla?

Él simplemente se la dio, la chica la desenfundó y la miró fijamente, dio un giro con ella entre las manos y después sonrió.

—Es una buena katana, es algo grande pero muy ligera ¿sabes usarla o estás aprendiendo?

—Estoy aprendiendo, esta espada me la regalo mi padre, quiero decir nuestro padre, lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco me acostumbro a tener padres de nuevo, es algo raro, además ahora tengo dos hermanos a los que no conozco. Si quieres Tasuki y yo te podemos ayudar con la katana.

—Eso me encantaría — el chico sonrió con amplitud — ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó al serio, ella lo miró sin entender — Bueno desprendes oscuridad y has dicho que no te acostumbras a tener padres de nuevo. No quiero ser entrometido pero eres mi hermana y me gustaría que no fueses una desconocida.

—No me pareces entrometido, solo parece que te gusta tener información, creo que nos parecemos en eso — sonrió un poco — Hace tres años Kumo fue atacada, durante este ataque mis padres fueron asesinados ante mis ojos y mi hermana mayor quedó en coma por culpa de un chico al que conocía de toda la vida, digamos que él murió. Ahora busco venganza, por eso desprendo oscuridad.

El chico solamente asintió, no sabía que decir, él nunca había perdido a nadie, ni siquiera había visto a alguien morir, por eso no podía comprender los sentimientos de Yakumo. El dolor, la tristeza era sentimientos muy complejos, pero el peor de todos era la sed de venganza, su padre le había explicado que desear vengarte de alguien solo te lleva hasta tu propia destrucción. Le dijo que a él casi le destruye, que por culpa de eso casi se hunde en la más profunda oscuridad.

—¿Quieres practicar conmigo con la espada? — le preguntó Obito.

Ella sonrió y cogió su espada. Lo cierto era que su hermano pequeño ocmenzaba a caerle bien, sabía que seguramente le había costado mucho hacerle esa pregunta, ya que las personas no suelen preguntar sobre un pasado complicado. Pero el chico quería conocerla mejor, después de todo eran hermanos y si no sabían cosas el uno del otro se les haría aún más raro el hecho de ser hermanos.

Mientras recordaba le enseñaba algunos movimientos a Obito no pudo evitar acordarse de si misma y de su hermano cuando cogieron una katana por primera vez. Justamente en ese momento el moreno le preguntó cuando comenzó a usar una katana, la chica sonrió y se lo contó:

—Cogí una katana por primera vez cuando cumplí ocho años, nuestros padres nos regalaron a Tasuki y a mí una katana a cada uno como regalo de cumpleaños. El clan al que hemos pertenecido hasta ahora es famoso por las habilidades de sus miembros con las espadas, además nuestra hermana mayor tenía una, así que no es raro que nosotros también quisieramos una.

Las katanas que nos dieron eran katanas simples, algo más pequeñas que las normales, ya que éramos muy pequeños. Desde ese momento comenzamos a entrenar con mucha dureza hasta dominar el arte de la lucha con espada.

—Pero Tasuki es mejor que tú con la katana ¿no?

—Con una simple sí, pero mi especialidad son las dos katanas.

—¿Y por qué no las has usado contra nuestro padre? — el chico parecía sorprendido.

—Bueno simplemente no quería mostrar todas mis cartas antes del examen de ascenso a jounin — la joven sonrió de lado — Por cierto — dijo para después colocar un dedo en la frente de Obito — No frunzas el ceño todo el rato, eres demasiado guapo para hacerlo.

El chico se sonrojó levemente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, en ese momento le había recordado demasiado a su mellizo. Mientras tanto el chico no entendía para nada a su hermana, ella era una chica fría pero luego le decía que era guapo, sin duda esa chica era muy rara. El pequeño suspiró.

—Recuerda ésto: tienes una buena vida no la desperdicies preocupándote por cosas sin importancia.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy preocupado por algo?

—Tus expresiones faciales se parecen demasiado a las de Tasuki. Bueno dejemos de hablar y practiquemos.

El chico sonrió y sguieron practicando. Mentalmente le dio la razón a Yakumo, su vida estaba muy bien, tenía amigos que lo querían y no había sufrido de verdad nunca, así que preocuparse por lo del día anterior era una tontería. Simplemente no debía pensar más en Kyoko, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos por ella. Olvidar el dolor que le povocaba, dejar de sentir todo eso.

Pero el chico no podía haber entendido peor las palabras de la chica de pelo rosa, ella quería decir que no se complicase la vida, si no que la disfrutase porque el tiempo nunca vuelve hacia atrás, avanza, siempre avanza. Y si no disfrutas del momento llegara un día en el que tu cabeza esté llena de "y si hubiera..." eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien.

Mientras tanto ambos eran observados por su progenitor que estaba junto a Kaede, ambos ya habían hablado con los anbus que acababan de llegar. Ellos acababan de volver de una misión importante y querían darles su informe personalmente. De paso el Uchiha se había puesto una chaqueta negra.

—Estos niños son fuertes.

—Son mis hijos después de todo — el hombre sonrió con orgullo.

—Mis hijos también son muy fuertes. En realidad todos nuestros hijos tienen un gran potencial.

—Lo van a necesitar después de todo.

La mujer suspiró, eso era cierto, se acercaban momentos difíciles y sus hijos se iban a tener que enfrentar a ellos. Lo peor era saber que iban a sufrir porque si todo acababa saliendo mal tendrían que enfrentarse a algo demasiado doloroso, algo que les haría sufrir.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado n.n<em>

_El próximo capítulo es muy importante y también impactante, creo que a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen algo más serias._

_En el próximo capítulo pondré las fichas de la familias Hyuuga, Hatake y Tachibana_

_Bueno so dejo las fichas de personajes:_

Nombre: Akane

Apellido: Akimichi

Padres: Akimichi Chouji y Yuuki

Edad: 18 años

Rango: jounin

Forma escuadrón con: Yamanaka Keisuke, Uchiha Tsunade y Uzumaki Jiraiya

Físico: Su pelo es castaño claro, le llega un poco por debajo de los hombros, suele hacerse un moño alto aunque muchas veces lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son de un precioso color dorado. Mide 1'62

* * *

><p>Nombre: Mikan<p>

Apellido: Akimichi

Padres: Akimichi Chouji y Yuuki

Edad: 15 años

Rango: chunin

Forma equipo con: Tachibana Yami y Rock Ayame

Físico: Su cabello es negro con algunos mechones castaños, el pelo le llega por encima de los hombros, lleva un flequillo de lado, sus ojos son dorados. Mide 1'60

* * *

><p>Nombre: Keitaro<p>

Apellido: Akimichi

Padres: Akimichi Chouji y Yuuki

Edad: 12 años

Rango: genin

Forma equipo con: Nara Hitomi y Nara Kiyoshi

Físico: Tiene el pelo negro algo largo, sus ojos son iguales que los de su padre, en realidad su físico es muy parecido al de él. Mide 1'58.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Tetsuya<p>

Apellido: Nara

Padres: Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari

Edad: 19 años

Rango: jounin

Forma escuadrón con: Hatake Taro, Rock Taichi y Hyuuga Sora

Físico: Su pelo es rubio y totalmente liso, siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta como su padre, sus ojos son idénticos a los de su progenitor, tiene la piel morena. Mide 1'85

* * *

><p>Nombre: Hikari<p>

Apellido: Nara

Padres: Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari

Edad: 15 años

Rango: chunin

Forma equipo con: Yamanaka Kimiko y Yuuhi Kyo

Físico: Su pelo es negro y muy liso, casi siempre lo lleva recogido en dos coletas altas o bajas, sus ojos son verdes como los de su madre, su piel es morena, aunque algo más blanca que la de su hermano mayor. Mide 1'68

* * *

><p>Nombre: Kiyoshi<p>

Apellido: Nara

Padres: Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari

Edad: 12 años

Forma equipo con: Akimichi Keitaro y Nara Hitomi

Físico: Su pelo es rojo oscuro, muy parecido al de su tío, pero algo más oscuro, sus ojos son como los de su padre, tiene la piel morena. Mide 1'58

* * *

><p>Nombre: Hitomi<p>

Apellido: Nara

Padres: Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari

Edad: 12 años

Forma equipo con: Akimichi Keitaro y Nara Kiyoshi

Físico: Su pelo es rubio, lo lleva recogido en cuatro coletas, le llega un poco por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son idénticos a los de su madre y a los de su hermana, su piel es morena. Mide 1'58

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos =)<strong>


	9. Neji Hyuuga

_Holaaa_

_Siento haber tardado tanto pero este capítulo es muy duro y además he añadido muchas cosas, he escrito todo de nuevo y me ha quedado muy largo. Pero creo que ha merecido la pena, ya que estoy orgullosa de como ha quedado. Solamente os pido que no me matéis por lo que sucede y que todo se acabará sabiendo ^^_

_Os dejo con el capítulo, ah y no olvidéis las fichas de las notas finales!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Neji Hyuuga<strong>

El Sol entró por la ventana de una de las habitaciones de una casa del barrio Hyuuga, una chica apretó los ojos cuando un rayo de luz le dio en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. No le apetecía nada levantarse de la cama, simplemente quería quedarse ahí metida todo el día. Ese era uno de esos días en los que no le apetecía ver a nadie pero por desgracia tenía que entrenar con su madre. Así que con la molestia reflejada en su rostro estiró un brazo y cogió su reloj, se frotó los ojos para ver mejor.

—Las ocho — murmuró todavía medio dormida

Se estiró y se levantó de la cama, su cabello color chocolate estaba algo enmarañado. Se estiró otra vez antes de salir por la puerta y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha, una de agua fría que la despertase por fin. Se quitó su pijama y se metió en la ducha, enseguida el agua helada comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, puso la cara debajo del chorro, se secó un poco los ojos y luego los abrió, por fin estaba despierta. Terminó de ducharse y, cubierta por una toalla, fue hacia su habitación.

Entró a su cuarto, abrió el armario y cogió una falda corta de color negro que se abría por ambos lados, unos pantalones cortos rojos, una camisa de malla de tirantes y una camiseta blanca de hombro caído que le quedaba a la altura del ombligo. Se vistió y después de eso se acercó a su espejo y se peinó con una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Ya preparada bajó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, mientras iba por las escaleras deseó que no hubiese nadie, no le apetecía nada ver a su padre. Pero por desgracia ahí estaba él acompañado por su hijo, el cual era su perrito faldero. Pero ella no puso ninguna cara, después de años viviendo con ellos había aprendido a suprimir sus emociones cuando lo deseaba por eso actúo con total naturalidad.

—Buenos días — dijo la chica.

Ellos solamente fijaron sus ojos color perla en ella y siguieron comiendo, eso era lo normal en esos dos. La chica se hizo un par de tostadas cogió la mantequilla y la mermelada de melocotón, su favorita, además de un vaso de zumo de mango y se sentó en la mesa alejada de ellos. Comió con aparente tranquilidad pero en realidad lo hizo con prisas, no soportaba el ambiente que había cuando ellos estaban delante.

Su hermano se levantó y se marchó sin ni siquiera decir una palabra. Poco después ella se levantó, su padre la miró atentamente. La chica estaba algo incómoda, él no solía mirarla durante tanto rato.

—¿Y esa ropa? — preguntó Neji.

—¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba de forma desafiante.

—Es demasiado provocativa — dijo el hombre a la vez que se acercaba a ella — Si provocas a los hombres así no te puedes quejar si luego te pasa algo.

—Eso es una tontería — replicó la chica, confusa.

El hombre sonrió con maldad, eso asustó a la joven que retrocedió con miedo. Pero enseguida Neji se abalanzó sobre ella, la estampó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba por las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra le desgarraba la camiseta. Akiko tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba totalmente en shock, era como si su mente ya no estuviera allí. El hombre le mordió el cuello con fuerza eso hizo que un hilillo de sangre recorriese el cuello de la joven y que ella despertarse. El terror seguía reglejado en su rostro, fue a gritar pero él le pegó un puñetazo y después la besó, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, la cual intentó soltarse pero solamente consiguió que él la aplastase más contra la pared, dejó los pechos de la chica y metió la mano por debajo de la falda y los pantalones. Las lágrimas estaban recorriendo el rostro de la chica, no entendía nada, estaba asqueada y asustada a la vez. Sentía los dedos del hombre moverse en su intimidad. Intentó soltarse de nuevo.

—Estate quieta, maldita sea.

Después de decir sacó la mano de debajo de los pantalones y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas rompiéndole alguna, después sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en un brazo, sacó otro e hizo los mismo. La sangre recorría los brazos de la joven. Neji comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, pensaba violarla ahí mismo.

_No, por favor, no ¿qué demonios está pasando? Él no puede ser mi padre, aquel padre que de niña me daba caramelos y me subía a sus hombros cuando se lo pedía. _Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven mientras él le quitaba la falda.

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar un kunai se clavó en su mano y alguien lo empujó contra la pared. De repente ahí estaban su madre y sus hermanos.

Al verse acorralado el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo. Las dos mujeres corrieron hacia la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ambas estaban llorando, y abrazaron a Akiko. Mientras tanto Sora observaba la escena entre confundido y triste. Hacía solamente unos minutos que se había ido de allí, ya estaba en la sede de los anbus cuando le dijeron que su hermana menor lo estaba buscando. Se sorprendió al verla en ese lugar llorando pero cuando ella le dijo lo que estaba pasando simplemente no podía creérselo. Pero la siguió, creó un clon y lo mandó buscar a su madre. Se encontraron en la puerta de la casa y al entrar su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia pero se quedó en shock, por suerte su madre reaacionó y gracias a eso él también lo hizo. Pero por desgracia ese cabrón al que había llamado padre toda la vida había huido, aquel hombre al que admiraba había desaparecido pero antes de hacerlo había mostrado su verdadera cara.

—Sora, Yumi, id a por algo de ropa, la llevaremos al hospital.

Ambos asintieron ante el pedido de su madre y subieron con rapidez a la habitación de Akiko. El mayor observó a su hermana, la chica parecía tan ida como si lo que había sucedido le hubiese pasado a ella. Sintió deseos de abrazarla pero simplemente fue incapaz, ellos dos eran unos desconocidos, nunca se habían acercado tanto. Cogieron la ropa y se la bajaron a su madre, la cual comenzó a vestir a su hija.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña de la familia abrazó a su hermano, eso lo pilló por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar abrazarla también y acariciarle el pelo.

Yumi estaba destrozada y es que después de lo que había visto era normal. Se acababa de levantar y había bajado a desayunar cuando vio a su padre desgarrándole la ropa a su hermana. No supo cómo pero no se quedó ahi parada, ocultó su chacra, salió por una ventana y fue a burcar a su hermano mayor, ya que él estaba cerca. Había reaccionado de forma correcta, estaba sorprendida de si misma, jamás se hubiese imaginado que habría sabido actuar ante una situación como aquella.

—Vamos al hospital.

Tenten llevaba en brazos a su hija. Pero su hijo estiró los brazos para que se la diese a él.

—Mejor ve al hospital directamente y avisa a Sakura, yo la llevaré.

Su madre no dijo nada, la dejó en los brazos de su hijo y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Le hubiese gustado desaparecer en un remolino de hojas pero iba a tardar más realizando la técnica que yendo corriendo, ya que el hospital estaba a unos veinte minutos andando normal, ella tardaría más o menos cinco y sus hijos algo más de diez.

Pero ella estaba tan mal o incluso peor que sus otros dos hijos, no podía asimilar que el hombre al que había amado durante casi toda su vida, con el que se había casado y había tenido tres hijos se hubiese convertido en un demonio capaz de violar a su propia hija. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso, en ese momento solamente tenía que preocuparse de curar a Akiko. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, bueno no solamente por ella, también por sus otros dos hijos.

Llegó al hospital y fue corriendo al despacho de Sakura pero no la encontró allí, se dirigió a recepción a preguntar por ella. Estaba muy nerviosa, incluso temblaba levemente. Le dijeron que estaba en la segunda planta revisando a los heridos. Subió corriendo, buscó el chacra de su amiga, no era demasiado buena en eso pero podia detectar en un radio de unos diez metros. Tardó un poco en detectarla cuando lo hizo entró con rapidez a esa habitación, que no era otra que la de Yami, el hijo de Sai y Kaede, tanto la doctora como el chico la miraron sorprendidos.

—Tenten ¿ha pasado algo? — se notaba que la mujer estaba preocupada.

—Es Akiko, ella, ella... — las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

La directora del hospital se acercó a ella con rapidez, puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y la miró a los ojos. Una oleada de miedo la rodeó al ver el terror y el dolor en la mirada de ella. Cada vez estaba más preocupada, le pidió que se tranquilizase y que le dijese donde estaba la joven.

—Acabará de llegar al hospital, Sora la ha traído.

—Entiendo, Tasuki, por favor ve a buscarlos, dile a Sora que suba a la tercera planta con rapidez y tú trae a Akiko-chan en el ascensor, que Yumi vaya con vosotros.

El chico asintió y se fue del lugar con rapidez. La maestra en armas estaba sorprendida, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Yami-kun, luego vendré a verte.

El chico simplemente asintió pero la mujer vio la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, lo cual era normal ya que él se había criado con la chica. Cogió a su amiga del brazo y se dirigió junto a ella a la tercera planta, tenía que preparar el lugar y esperaba que el hijo mayor de la familia le pudiese decir qué había sucedido.

Tasuki estaba en la recepción, los buscó pero no los vio, fue entonces cuando entraron por la puerta, se acercó a ellos.

—Soy Tasuki, Sakura está con vuestra madre y me ha pedido que tú vayas a la segunda planta — le dijo a Sora — Yo llevaré a Akiko a una de las habitaciones de esa planta, iremos en el ascensor, ella me ha dicho que tú vengas conmigo — le dijo a la pequeña.

Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada y asintieron. Sora puso en brazos del Uchiha a su hermana y desapareció rápidamente del lugar. Tasuki se sorprendió al ver los ojos de la muchacha, solamente había visto esa misma mirada en una persona y eso fue después de que la misma hubiese vivido una experiencia muy traumática.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había ocurrido a esa chica además ella estaba herida, no entendía nada.

Ya estaban en frente del ascensor, esperando a que la puerta se abriese, fue entonces cuando miró a la otra chica. Parecía muy asustada y preocupada y también estaba algo ausente, se sintió identificado con ella.

—No te preocupes, tu hermana se pondrá bien — dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

—Sé que sus heridas sanarán pero ¿y su mente?

—¿Su mente? Bueno eso depende de ella misma, estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado con el tiempo lo superará.

—Ojalá.

La pequeña suspiró, ella no estaba segura de eso, su padre había estado a punto de violarla ¿a caso eso era algo que se podía superar? Ella lo dudaba, su hermana era fuerte, estaba segura de eso pero lo que acababa de suceder era demasiado para cualquiera por fuerte que fuese esa persona.

_¿Cuánto tendrá que sufrir Akiko? Ella ya tuvo suficiente con perder a su equipo y ahora que lo había superado pasa ésto. Sin duda el mundo es injusto. _Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la menor de la familia.

Se subieron al ascensor. Yumi estaba muy triste y no solamente por su hermana también lo estaba por su madre, la mujer había querido desde siempre a Neji, sin duda esa situación tenía que ser muy dura para ella. Y también estaba su hermano, era cierto que era un desconocido para ella pero aún así eran familia y sabía que él estaba muy unido a su padre. En cambio ella era totalmente invisible para ese hombre, aunque tenía un vago recuerdo de cuando era más pequeña y él era alguien normal que le compraba helado y entrenaba con ella pero de eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Por fin, después de lo que a la pequeña le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a la tercera planta.

Mientras tanto Tasuki había estado observando a la chica que llevaba en brazos, era guapa, de eso no tenía duda, ya se había fijado en ella cuando la conoció pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, el día anterior le habían parecido hermosos, llenos de luz, pero en esos momentos estaban llenos de humo, además era como si ella no viese nada, estaba totalmente en shock.

Al salir del ascensor se encontraron a Tsunade que los estaba esperando, la chica se llevó una mano a la boca al ver a su amiga en ese estado, no pudo evitar tocarle la cabeza. Les indicó que la siguiesen. Los tres entraron en una habitación, en ella estaban Sakura, Tenten y Sora. Había un boquete en una pared pero no se fijaron en eso.

El chico se acercó a la cama y con cuidado recostó a la muchacha en ella. En seguida la directora del hospital y su hija se acercaron a la joven y comenzaron a curarla.

—Tasuki, necesito que vayas a buscar a Sasuke, ve con él a ver a Naruto y diles que busquen a Neji Hyuuga, es posible que no comprendan esa petición, así que Yumi-chan ve con él y cuéntales lo que ha sucedido ¿crees que podrás? si no puedes lo entenderé y mandaré un clon.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Eres tan fuerte como tu madre — la mujer le sonrió — Sasuke estará en la sede de los anbus.

Y dicho eso los dos se fueron en busca del Uchiha. La mujer de pelo rosa suspiró, estaba cabreada y confusa, cuando Sora le contó lo que había sucedido no pudo evitar golpear la pared, estaba furiosa. Pero aún estaba confudida ante la pregunta de su amiga, no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero la entendía. Seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo.

—Tsunade, ve y busca a Ino, por favor.

Su hija dejó de curar a Akiko y se marchó. La Hyuuga ya estaba casi totalmente curada, solamente faltaba sanar su costilla, pero tendría que estar en reposo unos días. Sakura le vendó los brazos, le puso una gasa en la mejilla y la sujetó con esparadrapo, después le vendó el abdomen.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que Ino le modifique la memoria?

—Sí, no quiero que mi hija tenga esos recuerdos, al menos no los de que su padre estuvo a punto de violarla, quiero que Ino le haga creer que discutieron y le pegó.

—Entiendo que quieras protegerla pero puede que un día lo recuerde todo y eso puede ser peor.

—Correré ese riesgo, además esos recuerdos son más peligrosos para ella que para cualquier otra persona, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—Supongo que lo mismo — fue su respuesta después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Además sabía que Tenten tenía razón, ese tipo de recuerdos solamente atraería la oscuridad al corazón de la joven, ya lo iban a hacer los modificados pero los otros eran aún más fuertes, y sabía que en su caso eso era peligroso, muy peligroso. Incluso estaba sorprendida de que la joven no lo hubiese despertado, en todo caso habían tenido suerte de que no hubiese pasado, sin duda eso hubiera sido un auténtico desastre.

Por la puerta entró Tsunade seguida de Ino. La rubia estaba muy preocupada, cuando la hija de una de sus mejores amigas le había dicho que Akiko estaba herida y además en estado de shock se sorprendió mucho, le preguntó que había pasado pero la joven no lo sabía.

Sakura vio la ansiedad en los ojos de su amiga, sabía que ella necesitaba saberlo para hacer su trabajo pero no estaba segura de querer que su hija lo escuchase todo. Pero también sabía que ella ya no era una niña y que no iba a parar hasta saber que era lo que había sucedido. Así que miró a Tenten y asintió, diciéndole así que podía comenzar a hablar.

Mientras tanto Tasuki y Yumi ya habían llegado a la sede de los anbus, por suerte habían conseguido permiso para entrar, un anbu los llevó al lugar en el que estaba Sasuke.

Y ahí estaban la melliza del chico junto con Obito, el padre de ambos y también del que acababa de llegar y la jefa de los anbus.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? — preguntó Sasuke.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a los recién llegados. Obito se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga, incluso se asustó. Yakumo en cambio los miró con curiosidad.

—Nos manda Sakura, por favor ven con nosotros a ver a Naruto — le dijo su hijo.

—¿Ha sucedido algo grave?

—Sí pero no podemos decírtelo, Kaede, tenemos que darnos prisa y hablar con el Hokage.

La voz de la Hyuuga sonó firme, ella misma se sorprendió de eso, cuando habló no lo pensó dos veces pero ahora, después de que las palabras saliesen de su boca se había dado cuenta de que estaba tranquila, tal vez demasiado. No sabía si es que era una insesible o era fuerte, pero tal vez lo que le pasaba es que no había asimilado lo que había sucedido.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos a ver a Naruto.

Sasuke miró a los recién llegados, ambos asistieron. Y de este modo los tres se fueron del lugar en dirección al despacho de la mayor autoridad de la aldea.

Dejaron atrás a una preocupada Kaede, un confundido Obito y una curiosa Yakumo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Tsunade estaba paralizada, la madre de una de sus mejores amigas acababa de finalizar su relato de lo que le había pasado a la Hyuuga. Lo que le había sucedido era algo que la chica de pelo rosa no podía entender, en su vida se había imaginado que algo tan horrible pusiede ocurrir y aún le contaba más pensa que eso le hubiese ocurrido a alguien tan cercano a ella como Akiko. Estaba furiosa y confundida. Apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento de controlar su ira. Su madre la miró, no le había quitado la mirada de encima en todo el rato, se notaba que le preocupaba su reacción. La furia unida a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amiga hizo que activase el sharingan, eso pareció asustar a su progenitora.

—Sora, sácala de aquí antes de que lo destroce todo.

El chico asintió, cogió a la Uchiha del brazo y se la llevó de allí. Ella dejó que la sacase de ese lugar, se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que tenía que controlarse, ya era una adulta y no podía perder el control. Pero el problema era que nunca había sentido tanta ira como en ese momento. El hijo de Neji sabía como se sentía, él también estaba furioso pero su autocontrol era mejor que el de ella. Por eso pensó que lo mejor era llevarla a la azotea, a lo mejor así se podía tranquilizar.

Cuando llegaron la soltó, la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, se cogió el pelo con ambas manos y gritó, su grito estaba lleno de dolor e ira.

—¡Maldita sea!

Un aura asesina comenzó a rodearla, acumuló chacra en su mano izquierda y golpeó una parde, destrozándola por completo. El chico se acercó a ella, la cogió por los hombros, al ver que ella no lo miraba, le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontrasen. Pudo ver en los ojos rojos de la muchacha un dolor e ira muy profundos, casi tanto como los suyos, al parecer la joven vio lo mismo en él porque reaccionó. Desactivó el sharingan y su aura asesina disminuyó.

—Casi pierdo el control — murmuró ella.

—Lo sé, siempre has tenido poco autocontrol.

Ella frunció el ceño, le molestaba la actitud del chico en esos momentos ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que su padre le había hecho a su hermana? No entendía nada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la Uchiha e hicieron que lo mirase.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando, genio?

En su voz se notaba que estaba algo irritada, no era la primera vez que Sora le decía esas palabras y eso le cabreaba. Era como si para él todo el mundo fuese fácil de leer. Era capaz de saber lo que pensaba una persona y en cierto modo ella también podía hacerlo pero no era tan buena como él y eso le fastidiaba bastante.

—No entiendes mi actitud, crees que debería estar rompiéndolo todo o persiguiéndolo. Debería estar mucho más furioso de lo que estoy, después de todo mi padre, el hombre al que he admirado desde niño, mi ejemplo a seguir, ha intentado violar a mi hermana, con la cual apenas tengo relación desde hace unos años. Crees que soy un insensible, que lo más seguro es que ella no me importe una mierda o que tal vez aún no he asimilado lo que ha pasado con mi padre.

—Cierto, como siempre. Entonces dime lo que pasa por tu mente, sempai.

Cuando le decía sempai era siempre para molestarlo, desde que eran niños había sido así. A la chica siempre le había gustado molestar a los demás, le parecía divertido pero con él era muy difícil, tenía demasiado autocontrol. Por eso cuando encontró una forma de fastidiarlo no dudo en hacerlo.

—Tengo que estar tranquilo, si me pongo furioso y pierdo el control solamente seré una molestia para mi madre. Es mi deber permanecer tranquilo.

Eso cabreó mucho a la joven no entendía como ese tío era tan imbécil como para pensar en todo eso en un momento como aquel. Así que lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo agitó. Parecía que él necesitaba despertar.

—Joder, Sora, olvídate del maldito deber y dime cómo te sientes.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado mientras la miraba. Ella se volvió a morder el labio inferior y sin dudarlo le pegó una bofetada y lo soltó, del golpe el chico cayó al suelo.

—Estando así sin sentir nada harás que tu madre sienta aún más dolor. Tienes que expresar como te sientes, dejar ir todo el dolor y la furia porque dejándolos en tu interior será aún peor.

El chico tenía la cabeza baja y no dijo nada. La chica estaba preocupada pensando que tal vez se había pasado, así que se agachó y le levantó el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico estaba llorando, nunca había visto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces él sacó un kunai y con un movimiento rápido se cortó el pelo, los cabellos del chico se esparcieron por todo el lugar, le viento los movió. Y de repente él sonrió de una forma de la cual ella casi ni recordaba, el recuerdo de esa sonrisa era ya muy lejano.

—Sé que es extraño pero me siento, como lo diría, libre, sí creo que así es como me siento, libre.

—Eso es bueno — le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sentía como si el antiguo Sora hubiese regresado o mejor dicho era como si el chico hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Mientras tanto dentro del hospital estaban las madres de ambos jóvenes junto a la líder del clan Yamanaka. Ino se había sorprendido tanto como Tsunade al escuchar el relato. No podía creerse que algo semejante hubiese sucedido. No pudo evitar abrazar a Tenten, en esos momentos no podía evitar pensar en el dolor que su amiga debía sentir. Sabía que se estaría culpando a si misma y que se preguntaría qué había pasado con el hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo. Y por otra parte estaba preocupada por la Hyuuga, que tu padre intente violarte es algo demasiado fuerte y dudaba que la chica pudiese llegar a superarlo y encima ella era un caso diferente. Estaba segura de que debían evitar a toda costa que sentimientos demasiado oscuros apareciesen en el corazón de la joven.

Por eso comprendía lo que su amiga le había pedido y estaba de acuerdo aunque sin duda sería una tarea muy complicada. Suspiró y miró a su amiga, tenía que decirle los riesgos de cambiarle la memoria a Akiko.

—Tenten, tienes que saber que si le modifico la memoria a tu hija hay una pequeña posibilidad de que los recuerdos regresen a su mente y eso la confundiría mucho, tanto que podrían llevarla hasta la locura o a una oscuridad todavía más profunda. Aún sabiendo ésto ¿quieres que reemplace esos recuerdos?

La morena se quedó callada, estaba mirando fijamente a su pequeña, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. En ese momento le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando nació su hija, ese fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, no pudo evitar recordar también el peor, el cual ocurrió un par de años después. Cuando le dijeron el problema que tenía su querida hija, recordaba haber estado horas llorando y lanzando kunais, solamente Neji fue capaz de calmarla, como había hecho siempre. Y ahora ese hombre había destrozado su alma, les había hecho daño a ella y a sus hijos. Ninguno de ellos volvería a ser el mismo nunca, ese suceso los había marcado de por vida. Ese era un daño que nunca podría ser reparado.

—¿En que caso podría recordarlo todo? — preguntó la Haruno.

Al oír la voz de su amiga la maestra de armas dejó de pensar y prestó atención, ella también quería saber la respuesta a eso.

—Si se encuentra con Neji o ve una situación similar.

—Entiendo — murmuró la morena — Hazlo, Ino, por favor, borra esos malditos recuerdos de la mente de mi hija. Hazle creer que alguien entró en nuestra casa y les atacó y se llevó a su padre. He pensado que es mejor que no crea que se pelearon, no quiero que ella odie a Neji, no quiero que haya odio en su corazón.

—De acuerdo — posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga — Os tengo que pedir que me dejéis sola, necesito mucha concentración.

Las dos mujeres asintieron, Tenten se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. No podía creerse que su niña, su pequeña hubiese vivido una experiencia tan terrible. Pero ella no iba a recordar nada de lo sucedido, eso era lo mejor para ella misma y para las personas que la rodeaban. Porque ella no iba a volver a caer en la depresión de la que hacía solamente unos meses había conseguido salir. Esa joven era fuerte, era una luchadora pero ni siquiera una persona como ella era capaz de no odiar a la persona que le había hecho eso. Por eso lo mejor era borrar lo sucedido de su mente.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su retoño y salió de la habitación acompañada de Sakura. Una vez en el pasillo la doctora la abrazó y le susurró algunas palabras para tranquilizarla. Ella cerró los ojos, en un vano intento de olvidar ella también, quería quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza pero era incapaz y sabía que eso era algo que jamás iba a olvidar, era algo que nunca podría perdonarse. Porque ella sentía que todo era su culpa, que tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Neji ya no era el mismo hombre del que se enamoró. Él había cambiado, ella lo sabía pero había apartado la mirada, había preferido no ver la verdad y seguir con su vida, creyendo tener una familia perfecta. Y ahora había despertado de golpe, llena de dolor, de rabia, de culpa pero sobre todo de odio, pero no solo hacia el hombre al que había amado durante años, si no también hacia si misma.

Mientras tanto Ino observaba a la Hyuuga con pena, odiaba modificar los recuerdos de una persona pero sabía que a veces era necesario y en ese caso no había duda de que lo era. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, necesitaba tener en mente los recuerdos que iba a insertar en la mente de la muchacha. Pasado un rato abrió los ojos y puso sus manos sobre la frente de la chica. Se concentró al máximo, se mordió un dedo y con sangre dibujó un símbolo en la frente de la morena, después poso su mano derecha sobre el mismo y con la izquierda hizo un sello.

Fue entonces cuando se adentró en la mente de la chica, rebuscó entre sus recuerdos, la vio de niña jugando con sus amigas, luchando durante el examen de ascenso a chunin y la vio observando los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros y de su sensei, negó con la cabeza, y siguió buscando hasta que por fin lo encontró, el suceso que debía eliminar. Sintió un escalofrió al observar lo que había ocurrido. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado eliminó esos dolorosos recuerdos de la mente. Aunque no lo pareciese eso había sido lo más fácil, ya que crear nuevos recuerdos era una de las cosas más complicadas que sabía hacer. Pero era buena en ello, después de todo era la líder de su clan y la mejor ninja médico centrada en la mente que había en la aldea, algunos decían que en ese campo había superado a Tsunade y que ella era la mejor del mundo ninja, tal vez eso fuese cierto. Aunque había precedentes en su familia de ninjas médicos parecía ser que ninguno había alcanzado el nivel que ella tenía en esos momentos.

Con mucho cuidado creó los recuerdos en la mente de la chica sin olvidarse de nublarlos un poco, así era mejor y lo bueno era que eso no era raro, ya que después de presenciar una escena traumática podían pasar dos cosas: o ese suceso se recordaba mejor que ninguna otra cosa o se nublaba para proteger la mente de la persona.

Después de algo más de una hora finalizó su tarea, se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró, había hecho un buen trabajo. Humedeció una gasa y la pasó por la frente de la joven para limpiar su sangre. Después le acarició el pelo con cariño.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con sus amigas, las cuales estaban esperándola en un banco. La rubia simplemente asintió. Las dos mujeres se levantaron con rapidez y entraron en la habitación donde descansaba Akiko, la Yamanaka las siguió.

Tenten se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija y le cogió la mano para después apoyar la frente en la misma. Sakura se sentó en una sillón que había y lo mismo hizo Ino. Las tres mujeres esperaron en silencion a que la joven despertase.

Momentos antes en el despacho del Hokage, Yumi le había contado a Naruto lo que había sucedido con su hermana y su padre, sorprendiendo a los tres hombres presentes. Tasuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso era algo que no había ni imaginado. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que la niña había dicho. En cambio el rubio se levantó de golpe de su sillla y le dio una patada a la misma, se notaba que estaba furioso. Y eso era lógico, él había confiado durante años en Neji, era uno de sus mejores amigos y además era el primo de su esposa. No pudo evitar pensar de que forma reaccionaría Hinata al enterarse de lo ocurrido, seguramente se pondría a llorar y no querría creérselo, igual que él en esos momentos. Simplemente su mente no podía asimilar lo que esa chiquilla acababa de contarle. Tenía que ser un error o una pesadilla, eso, era un mal sueño, solo un mal sueño, intentaba de convencerse el Uzumaki.

Pero por desgracia todo eso era real y él lo sabía, algo en su corazón le decía que era cierto. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Akiko, su mente debería estar rota, también pensó en Tenten, sabía que la mujer estaría echándose la culpa, por supuesto a su mente vino la imagen del primogénito de la familia, él era el más cercano a su padre y el Hokage no era capaz de imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo el joven en esos momentos. Entonces miró a Yumi, la niña, de la misma edad que su hija, parecía serena pero él había visto el dolor en sus ojos al contar lo que había sucedido. Sin dudarlo se acercó a la morena y la abrazó de forma protectora, con cariño y preocupación.

El abrazo pilló por sorpresa a la chica, fue entonces cuando le entraron las ganas de llorar, tragó con fuerza y apretó la ropa del rubio. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin control. Su respiración estaba agitada y se sentía algo mareada, débil. Lloró con fuerza, sacando toda la angustia de su pecho. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, cuando Naruto vio que ya estaba más tranquila la soltó y le sonrió como solamente él sabía.

Fue en ese momento cuando por la ventana entró alguien, los presentes se giraron, alarmados, pero se relajaron al ver que era Sakura. Ella los saludó con un gesto y miró a Naruto.

—Sakura me manda a deciros que la versión oficial será que Neji Hyuuga fue atacado y secuestrado, así que hay que buscarlo para rescatarlo. Pero a los anbus se les dirá la verdad. A Akiko se le ha hecho creer que fue atacada por ninjas al igual que su padre, en su propia casa.

Naruto asintió, eso le parecía bien, era mejor que nadie más supiese lo que le había sucedido a la chica. Pero en el fondo le daba rabia que nadie supiese lo que ese maldito había hecho. Al ver que el hombre estaba de acuerdo el clon desapareció.

El rubio le pidió a Tasuki que acompañase a la chica al hospital para que estuviese con su familia. De este modo los dos se marcharon en dirección al hospital.

Al cerrarse la puerta el Uzumaki se dejó caer de golpe en su silla y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Aún no podía creerse que algo así hubiese sucedido y encima tenía que ser a esa chica. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, parecía que le esperaban tiempos llenos de problemas y preocupación. En esos momentos ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar lo que le esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sasuke seguía ahí de pie observando a su mejor amigo, la noticia también le había sorprendido. Conocía a Neji desde hacía años y su mente no podía comprender que ese hombre hubiese hecho algo tan horrible.

Así ese suceso dejó marcados a todos los que sabían la verdad, a los que más marcó fue sin duda a Tenten, Sora y Yumi mientras que Akiko seguía dormida y cuando despertase no lo recordaría.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en Konoha, un hombre alto, con el pelo largo y lacio, se movía a gran velocidad por el bosque, su objetivo era llegar a las afueras del país del fuego. Corrió durante horas hasta llegar a su destino, una casa que parecía abandonada en medio de un espeso bosque. Se adentró en el lugar, el cual simplemente estaba iluminado por una vela, la escasa luz dejaba ver la figura de una persona, más concretamente de una mujer. El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza, una sonrisa apreció en el rostro de ella.

—La misión ha sido completada — habló el hombre.

—Muy bien, te ha costado años pero la espera ha valido la pena.

—Así es, esa chica tendrá la mente muy frágil y además tengo mucha información sobre la aldea.

—Perfecto — una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La mujer se levantó y desapareció en la oscuridad, de repente se oyó un ruido y la habitación se llenó de luz. Ella había arrancado la madera que tapaba una de las ventanas, el Sol del atardecer iluminó el lugar. Fue entonces cuando la pudo ver bien, su cabello era plateado y le llegaba hasta los muslos, su piel era blanquecina y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un simple kimono rojo sin mangasy que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, estaba sujeto con un obi negro. Ella se giró y fue entonces cuando sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los perla de él.

Ella sonrió, ahora que ese hombre volvía a estar con ellos el momento estaba muy próximo. Por fin los años de espera valdrían la pena. Por fin podría cumplir con su vengaza. El despertar estaba próximo y con él llegaría la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo n.n También quería dar las gracias a todas lar personas que siguen esta historia y daros las gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia ^^<em>

_Aquí os dejo las fichas de las familias Hyuuga_

* * *

><p>Nombre: Sora<p>

Apellido: Hyuuga

Padres: Hyuuga Neji y Tenten

Edad: 19 años

Rango: jounin

Forma escuadrón con: Hatake Taro, Rock Taichi y Nara Tetsuya

Físico: Su pelo es del mismo color que el de su padre y lo lleva reocgido en una coleta baja, sus ojos son color perla, su piel es tan morena como la de su madre. Mide 1'82.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Akiko<p>

Apellido: Hyuuga

Padres: Hyuuga Neji y Tenten

Edad: 16 años

Rango: chunin

Forma equipo con: nadie, sus compañeros y su sensei están muertos

Físico: Su pelo es color chocolate y lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos son color perla con un toque de marrón. Su piel es blanca. Mide 1'68.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Yumiko<p>

Apellido: Hyuuga

Padres: Hyuuga Neji y Tenten

Edad: 13 años

Rango: genin

Forma equipo con: Aburame Shizuka y Aizawa Yuuya

Físico: Su pelo y sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre, solamente su piel es diferente, siempre lleva el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Mide 1'60.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Yami<p>

Apellido: Aizawa

Padres: Aizawa Kaede y Sai

Edad: 15 años

Rango: chunin

Forma equipo con: Akimichi Mikan y Rock Ayame

Físico: Su pelo es azul, color cielo, lo lleva largo, recogido siempre en una coleta alta, sus ojos son de un intenso color negro. Mide 1'72.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Yuuya<p>

Apellido: Aizawa

Padres: Aizawa Kaede y Sai

Edad: 13 años

Rango: genin

Forma equipo con: Hyuuga Yumiko y Aburame Shzuka

Físico: Su pelo es negro como el de su padre, lo lleva corto sus ojos son del color de la plata. Mide 1'58

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo las fichas de los Hatake, los Rock y los hijos de Kurenai.<em>

_Acepto sugerencias para los capítulos!_


	10. Demasiado diferentes

_Perdón por haber tardado._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, a las que dejan o han dejado algún reviews y a los que la tienen en alerta y/o favoritos!_

_En este capítulo conoceremos mejor a algunos personajes y también será el capítulo que inicie algo importante._

_En las notas finales están las fichas de la familia Hatake y de los hijos de Kurenai._

_Espero que os guste ^^_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Demasiado diferentes<strong>

El tiempo pasó con lentitud para algunos pero demasiado rápido para otros. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akiko había sido ingresada en el hospital, en el cual continuaba porque los médicos querían asegurarse de que estuviese totalmente recuperada. Por otro lado su familia intentaba seguir con su vida. Ellos sabían la verdad de lo que había sucedido pero intentaban que no se notase que Neji no era precisamente una víctima. No querían que ella recordase nada.

Después de cortarse el pelo Sora comenzó a sentirse más libre y sin saber el motivo acabó hablando más con su escuadrón. Su relación con la primogénita de los Uchiha también había mejorado, ya no era raro para él entrenar con la muchacha o simplemente hablar, lo necesitaba, ya que después de todo ella era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad. Sin duda eso le estaba ayudando mucho, ya que a veces sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de mantener a su familia unida y a salvo, sobre todo a sus hermanas. Ya que él se sentía culpable por haberlas "abandonado", después de todo en los últimos años no les había prestado atención, Yumi y él eran unos desconocidos. Pero desde el incidente se habían unido más, ahora entrenaban juntos e intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, iban poco a poco pero se notaba que su relación estaba cambiando.

Por otro lado la menor de la familia estaba pasando por un momento muy conflictivo. Aún no comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado pero intentaba olvidar lo sucedido entrenando como nunca. A veces pensaba que se estaba pasando pero sabía que si no estaba ocupada su mente comenzaría a pensar y acabaría rodeada de odio y dolor. Pero eso no era lo único que la ayudaba, su equipo también estaba a su lado, nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana a Shizuka pero después de lo sucedido su relación había mejorado. Y por otro lado estaba Yuuya, con él siempre se había llevado bien pero su relación nunca había sido muy cercana. Lo cierto era que desde un comienzo su equipo había sido el que menos unido estaba, pero eso estaba cambiando, ahora sentía su apoyo y se sentía unida a esos dos. Por fin estaba entendiendo lo que era ser un equipo en realidad.

Y Tenten, bueno digamos que ella intentaba llevar la situación lo mejor que podía, era una mujer fuerte pero esa situación a veces podía con ella. Por eso, para olvidar, se estaba mmatando a hacer misiones. Al principio Naruto se negó a darle tantas pero ella se lo suplicó, le dijo que si estaba demasiado tiempo en la aldea el dolor la invadía de tal forma que comenzaba a ahogarse. El hombre vio la desesperación en sus ojos pero también la determinación a intentar superarlo a su manera por eso le pirmitió hacer tantas misiones.

Y en esos momentos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban dos jóvenes. Estaban luchando entre ellos, se notaba que eso era un entrenamiento y por sus movimientos se podía saber que ambos le ponían ganas. Aunque al parecer era la chica la que se lo tomaba más en serio, su rostro era serio pero se movía con ferocidad y sus ojos desprendían chispas.

El chico comenzó a hacer sellos, concentró chacra y dijo: "Elemento tierra: garras del demonio". Y puso ambas manos en el suelo, al hacerlo cinco garras surgieron de la tierra y se dirigieron a la chica. Ella sonrió, hizo sellos a gran velocidad y de su boca salieron las siguientes palabras: "Elemento rayo: escudo relámpago". Una especie de corriente eléctrica la rodeo por completo, las garras chocaron contra ella y quedaron destruídas, además usando ese escudo ella golpeó una de esas garras.

Al usar esa ténica la chica de pelo rosa no pudo evitar pensar que ellos ya sabían mucho ninjutsus. Deberían practicar algo en lo que gastaran menos chacra.

—Dejemos el ninjutsu y comencemos con el taijitsu — dijo con una sonrisa.

Se movió a gran velocidad hacia él, lo cierto era que su velocidad estaba fuera de lo normal, pero el chico no se quedaba atrás. Ella dirigió una patada hacia el abdomen del moreno pero él la esquivó. La muchcacha dirigió un puñetazo hacia su rostro pero su golpe fue esquivado otra vez. Frunció el ceño, estaba acostumbrado a que él la esquivara pero siempre le había molestado. Su contrincante estaba a un par de metros de ella. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, la joven sabía que tenía que ser ella la que atacase, ya que si por él fuese podrían pasarse así todo el día. Pegó un salto, dio una voltereta en el aire y se puso detrás del chico, el reaacionó y se giró en posición de defensa, ella lanzó una patada hacia su cadera y después un puñetazo a su rostro, pero esta vez el chico no lo esquivó si no que lo detuvo con su mano. Apretó el puño de su hermana y la atrajo hacia él. La chica lo miró confusa, no entendía ese movimiento.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, Yakumo — su voz soanaba tranquila

Al decir eso la soltó, la chica lo miró algo molesta, esa frase le había sonado como una especie de orden. El chico ya se había dado la vuelta para irse, cosa que la molestó aún más.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó — Apenas hemos entrenado — le dijo mientras le cogía del hombro.

—Lo siento pero tengo asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme — respondió Tasuki de espaldas a su hermana.

—¿Más importantes? Te recuerdo que el examen de ascenso a jounin es dentro de un mes y medio.

—Deja de preocuparte por ascender a jounin y hacerte más fuerte — al decir eso se dio la vuelta para mirarla — Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que entrenar, compórtate como una persona normal de vez en cuando y disfruta de la vida, haz amigos, ríe, se feliz. No te quedes hundida en tu propia oscuridad.

Esas palabras hirieron el corazón de la joven, que él le dijese esas cosas le dolía, le fastidiaba que su propio hermano no entiedese la situación en la que estaba. Le molestaba que le diese lecciones sobre la vida y que la juzgase. Pero lo que le cabreaba es que parecía que a él su actitud le molestase, debería entenderla. El enfado unido a la frustración causó que activase el sharingan por primera vez en meses.

—Yo necesito hacerme fuerte, lo necesito para vivir, es mi destino, mi deber — contestó la chica, su sharingan estaba activado — No tengo tiempo de preocuparme por otras cosas.

—Haz lo que quieras pero no pretendas que yo siga el mismo camino que tú — fue la respuesta de su mellizo.

El sharingan del moreno también estaba activado. Ambos se miraban con rabia, furia y dolor. Entonces Tasuki se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—No soy como tú.

Después de que esas palabras salieran de su boca salió corriendo, estaba enfadado con ella. _¿Es que no entiendes que quiero que seas feliz? Me gustaría que vivieses de verdad, ojalá lo entendieses_ un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, lo cierto era que estaba cansado de la actitud de su hermana además sabía que siendo así ella no iba a solucionar nada y simplemente se iba a hundir más y más en su propia oscuridad. _Tal vez debería haberle dicho eso en vez de decirle que no soy como ella _Y es que después de decir esas palabras se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero aún así no regresó con ella si no que siguió su camino.

—Sé que no eres como yo y me alegro de eso — susurró Yakumo.

Ella siempre había querido que su hermano fuera feliz. Agachó la cabeza, ella había sido egoísta, hacia tiempo que sabía que solo impedía que su hermano fuera feliz, si había seguido a su lado era porque él era el único que le hacia sonreír, ella solo se había preocupado por su felicidad y no por la de su hermano _Al parecer has encontrado a gente que es importante para ti, me alegro porque sé que gracias a eso eres feliz._ En en ese momento se sentía como el ser más despreciable y egoísta del mundo. Ella había elegido su propio camino y tenía que dejar que su mellizo hiciese lo mismo. Después de todo ellos eran demasiado diferentes, ella etsaba llena de odio y él de amor. Ella era una asesina y él salvaba vidas. _Demasiado diferentes. _A veces pensaba que el dolor y el pasado eran lo único que los unía, bueno a parte del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero aún así en esos momentos se sentía más lejos de él que nunca.

Lanzó un kunai con fuerza a un árbol, estaba molesta. Toda esa situación con su hermano le ponía nerviosa. Suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía perder el control. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en lo mejor para ella, sabía que necesitaba alejarse un poco de su hermano, si no lo hacía acabaría con su relación. Abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban con decisión. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _Espero que no te enfades demasiado, hermanito _pensó antes de levantarse y dirigirse al barrio Uchiha.

En la montaña de los Hokages una chica estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de la gondaime. Su pelo castaño se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos estaban fijos en su aldea y sonreía con tranquilidad al sentir como el viento acariciaba su rostro. Cerró los ojos un momento, quería disfrutar de ese momento al aire libre, después de todo había estado dos semanas encerrada en el hospital. Nunca le había gustado estar en un mismo lugar demasiado tiempo, al principio lo soportó porque no se podía mover pero al recuperarse casi por completo no pudo evitar salir. Dos semanas era demasiado tiempo.

—Por fin te encuentro — sonrió al oír esa voz — Las enfermeras te estaban buscando por todo hospital, Sakura está algo enfadada ¿sabes?

Miró el chico, el cual la miraba serio pero se notaba que no estaba molesto. Ella lo miró y sonrió como una niña pequeña, él no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace unos días me dijiste que tu lugar favorito era éste, que de alguna manera hacía que te sintieses libre.

—Cierto — se levantó y se puso enfrente del chico — ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

—Bien pero he discutido con mi hermana — se notaba que estaba algo triste.

—¿Por qué? – él la miró en silencio — Hace dos días prometimos contárnoslo todo, no puedes romper tu promesa tan pronto — dijo fingiendo molestia.

Cuando despertó la primera persona que vio fue ese chico, al principio no sabía quien era pero pronto recordó que era el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, el chico que acababa de llegar de Kumo. Al parecer él era el responsable de curarle las heridas. Eso le sorprendió, normalmente era Kimiko o Tsunade quien le curaba. Pero no se quejó, le pareció interesante conocer a alguien nuevo. Y al parecer ella era su única paciente así que el chico tenía tiempo. Cogieron confianza con rapidez y gracias a él el tiempo en el hospital se le hizo más llevadero. Ella le habló de su vida y él hizo lo mismo. Aunque ambos ocultaron algunos detalles, aquellos que aún no estaban preparados para contar. El chico sabía que había perdido a su equipo. Ella se enteró de que él perdió a sus padres tres años atrás pero no le dijo mucho más, también le habló de Ryoko, su otra hermana. Pero tampoco le dijo mucho sobre la situación actual de la chica. Pero sobre todo habían hablado de las relaciones actuales, la de ella con sus hermanos y su madre y la de él con su nueva familia y su melliza.

Tasuki le había dicho que su hermana estaba hundida en la oscuridad aunque no le especificó el motivo. Hacía dos días que se prometieron contarse todo, pero habían cosas de las que aún no podían hablar, tenían que coger más confianza.

—Bueno ya te he dicho como es y me preocupa, ella no tiene vida, simplemente entrena. Estoy cansado de que actúe así, no quiero que se destroce todavía más.

—No sé el motivo por el que tu hermana es así pero eres su hermano y al parecer la única persona que le queda, tienes que intentar comprenderla y ayudarla. Sé que es difícil y que estás cansado pero intenta no alejarte de ella, si os separáis eso le hará más daño.

El chico asintió y se quedó pensativo. Lo cierto era que se arrepentía un poco por lo que le había dicho a su melliza. Pero sabía que tenía razón, ella no podía seguir así y mucho menos pretender que él fuese como ella. _Pero Yakumo siempre me ha protegido, nunca me ha permitido matar a nadie, ella no quiere que siga su camino. He sido un idiota al decírle eso cuando sé que es mentira pero me pone nervioso que se destroce así la vida. _Suspiró e intentó relajarse.

—Tienes razón, cuando vuelva a la casa de Sasuke y Sakura hablaré con ella. Cambiando de tema, será mejor que regresemos al hospital, todavía estás débil.

—Vale — la chica le sonrió tiernamente.

Se dirigieron al hospital con paso tranquilo, ya que ella no podía moverse con demasiada rapidez. Por suerte no estaban demasiado lejos. Cuando llegaron las enfermeras riñeron a Akiko. Nada más entrar en la habitación apareció Sakura y le dijo que no volviese a hacer eso, que era peligroso. Ella se disculpó. La doctora simplemente suspiró y se fue.

—Te prometo que un día te contaré lo que nos pasó a Yakumo y a mí, el motivo por el que ella es así.

—Y ese día yo te contaré lo que pasó el día que perdí a mi equipo hace seis meses.

Y ambos se sonrieron porque sabían que llegaría el día en el que podrían abrir sus corazones por fin. Y es que ninguno de los dos había hablado de forma profunda sobre ese tema. El chico porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablarlo, ya que no pensaba nombrarle ese tema a su hermana. Ella se había negado a hablar del tema con sus amigas y su familia, no quería llorar delante de ellos, tenía que ser fuerte.

En el lago de la aldea Kyoko estaba sentada en el pequeño muelle. Habían un par de barquitas que eran balanceadas por el viento. Los pies de la chica estaban sumergidos en el agua, le gustaba esa sensación. Estaba observando su reflejo, examinando sus ojos, sus facciones y sobre todo su pelo. _¿Por qué no me parezco en nada a mamá? Mis ojos son parecidos a los de ella pero tienen el toque azul de papá, por lo demás soy totalmente diferente. Creo que solamente me parezco a mamá cuando estoy delante de Yuuya. Pero a parte de eso soy más parecida a papá aunque siempre me han dicho que soy más lista y menos escandalosa. _Si se viera desde fuera se daría cuenta de que tenía rasgos parecidos a los de su madre. Además sus ojos eran la mezcla de los de sus padres, al igual que su personalidad. La chica observó su pelo. _Me parezco más a la abuela Kushina, al menos tengo el mismo color de pelo que ella_. Eso era lo que le decía su abuela Tsunade, echaba de menos a esa mujer. _Ojalá vuelvas pronto, abuela _deseó la chica.

La verdad es que le encantaría que ella estuviese a su lado en esos momentos, sentía que la necesitaba. Y es que ella la comprendía, al parecer le recordaba tanto a su abuela que sentía que estaba de nuevo con Kushina. Además a la pelirroja le gustaría que la entrenase, que le enseñase a utilizar la fuerza bruta que la hizo famosa. Sabía que eso también se lo podía pedir a Sakura, pero si aprendiese algo como eso sería para usarlo en el examen de ascenso a chunin, tenía que usarlo como un arma secreta. Y sabía que si era ella quien le enseñaba Obito se enteraría y eso era lo que menos deseaba y más aún después de su pelea. Estaba dolida, sentía como si le faltase una parte de ella misma.

Dos días después de discutir se habían vuelto a ver, en un entrenamiento, la situación fue tensa y dura, realmente se le hacía difícil no poder tratarlo como siempre lo había hecho. Por otro lado el chico había sacado su lado frío y no la miró ni una vez, cosa que hizo que se molestase.

Tanto su sensei como Yayoi notaron que algo pasaba ahí, Tamaki no dijo nada, no era de los que se metía en los asuntos de sus alumnos. Por otro lado su amiga le hizo prometer que hablarían del tema, con todas. Desde ese día había huído de todo eso pero al parecer ya no podría seguir esquivando más el tema, ya que había quedado en ese lugar con sus mejores amigas.

—Buenos días — se giró al oír esa voz.

Era Shizuka, la muchacha se sentó a su lado mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol. Ellas no eran muy cercanas pero la pelirroja sabía que la morena era de confianza además sus consejos siempre eran buenos. Después de todo era la que mejor analizaba las situaciones, la más objetiva de todas.

—Buenas.

—¿A qué viene esta reunión? Yayoi no me lo quiso explicar.

—Es una larga historia, cuando estemos todas os lo explicaré.

—De acuerdo — la chica miró el lago — Recuerdo que una vez Yayoi tiró a Kiyoshi al agua porque se enfadó con él y Yuuya tuvo que tirarse a sacarlo porque el otro no sabía nadar.

La Aburame sonrió, se podía apreciar la nostalgia en su voz. Kyoko soltó una carcajada, recordaba aquel día, hacía ya unos cuantos años. Fue una de esas mañanas en la que todos se reunían ahí para jugar, el pelirrojo le dijo algo a la Yamanaka y ésta, molesta lo empujó al lago. La cara del niño al caer al agua había sido muy divertida, aunque el hijo de Sai tuvo que tirarse para sacarlo, y es que su amiga no había pensado en la posibilidad de que él no supiese nadar. Ese hecho le sirvió para burlarse de él numerosas veces. _Esos eran buenos tiempos, cuando no teníamos preocupaciones, cuando éramos niños pequeños que solamente jugaban y veían los entrenamientos como un juego más, por lo menos yo. _

—¡Bueno días!

Las dos se giraron al oír ese grito, sabían perfectamente quien era. Yayoi era sin duda la más escandalosa de todas y también la más mandona, algo que había heredado de su madre. Pero sin duda era la que las unía a todas. Mucha gente entendía mal a esa chica y no la soportaba, de hecho cuando eran más pequeñas la Yamanaka no se llevaba bien con Obito ni con Kiyoshi. Pero con el tiempo ambos chicos la conocieron y se dieron cuenta de cómo eran en realidad. Con el moreno se llevaba bien aunque a veces era demasiado pesada con él. Y con el pelirrojo siempre estaba discutiendo, sus peleas formaban parte de su rutina.

Le devolvieron el saludo y la chica se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y la miró fijamente. La Uzumaki la ignoró al principio pero al pasar un par de minutos ya se le hizo imposible.

—Ya te he dicho que os lo iba a contar todo así que deja de mirarme fijamente, cuando lleguen las demás os diré lo que pasó.

—Lo sé, pero estoy preocupada — la chica puso cara de molestia.

—Ten algo de paciencia, Yumi y Hitomi no tardarán en llegar — habló Shizuka.

La morena suspiró y se tumbó sobre el muelle. Su mirada se quedó fija en el cielo, del mismo color que sus ojos. Ella no era para nada paciente y sus amigas lo sabían, siempre le habían dicho que tenía que saber esperar, pero ¿qué querían? sus padres no eran para nada pacientes. _Además a Kyoko le gusta esperar tan poco como a mí, lo cierto es que en muchas cosas somos parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes en otras._

—Perdón por llegar tarde.

Miraron a la persona que acababa de saludarlas, no era otra que Yumi, la cual estaba acompañada por la Nara. Ambas se dirirgían con rapidez hacia ellas. Yayoi se sentó, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, por fin sabría qué le pasaba a su amiga.

Las recién llegadas saludaron. Hicieron un círculo para poder hablar mejor, ya que todas querían saber que le pasaba a la pequeña Uzumaki, ya que estaba diferente. La Hyuuga se alegraba de estar con sus amigas, las necesitaba más que nunca y le dolía no poder decirles la verdad. Después de lo sucedido con su padre sus amigas le habían apoyado mucho. _No sé que habría hecho si ellas no hubiesen estado conmigo_ Además ahora estaba mucho más unida a la Aburame, y es que siempre había tenido más relación con su prima y con Obito, además de Yayoi y es que era imposible no volverse cercana a ella.

—Habla.

La hija del Hokage suspiró ante la orden de su amiga. Cerró sus ojos, volvió a abrirlos y entonces comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido con Obito. No se dejó nada, sabía que ellas, sobre todo su compañera de equipo, querían saberlo todo. Sus amigas mostraron sorpresa sobre todo al principio pero luego sus rostros cambiaron a la molestia, bueno en Hitomi muy leve y no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba Shizuka.

Cuando acabó de hablar su prima la abrazó, el dolor en la voz de la Uzumaki era palpable y a la chica le había partido el corazón. Sabía que ella quería mucho al Uchiha y no entendía por qué el había actuado de ese modo.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él otra vez? — preguntó Hitomi.

Se notaba que estaba triste y es que ella siempre lo pasaba mal con las peleas de sus amigos, incluidas las de su hermano con Yayoi. La pelirroja sonrió con ternura a su amiga, sabía que quería que arreglaran las cosas porque así ella ya no lo pasaría mal.

—No creo que sea posible — fue su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no? — miró a la Hyuuga — Sabes perfectamente que eres importante para él, no podéis permitir que vuestra amistad acabe así — Kyoko se quedó callada — ¿Qué pensáis las demás? — preguntó mirando a la Aburame y a la Yamanaka.

La verdad es que les sorprendía que la hija de Ino aún no hubiese hablado. La chica las miró y se asustaron, se notaba que estaba molesta.

—¡Voy a matar a Obito por idiota! — gritó por fin — No tratéis de detenerme, soy la más rápida y puedo olerlo a gran distancia.

—¡Yayoi, estate quieta! — Yumi la cogió del brazo — No creo que debamos meternos en ésto, es un asunto entre ellos dos.

La chica con el olfato increíble miró a su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga. La otra se sorprendió, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Así que simplemente asintió. La hija de Tenten también lo entendió y la soltó. Salió corriendo a gran velocidad, silbó y pocos segundos después su perra apareció a su lado.

—¿Estás segura de ésto?

—Sí, sé que ella necesita hablar con él y tal vez entienda mejor la situación, sé que no ha asimilado lo que he dicho, le vendrá bien hablar con ese chico.

_Ese chico, sin duda está dolida_ pensó la Hyuuga, luego miró a Shizuka, ella aún no había hablado. La de las gafas notó su mirada, sabía que tenía que hablar.

—Obito ha actuado mal pero creo que lo que le pasa es que le duele ver que has cambiado — la aludida fue a protestar pero ella alzó una mano para que se callase — No lo niegues, estamos en la edad de cambiar, de madurar, todas nosotras lo hemos hecho. Si no fíjate, Yayoi te ha pedido permiso, Hitomi ha sido la primera en hablar, yo lo estoy haciendo más de lo normal y Yumi se ha mantenido más serena de lo que lo hubiese hecho antes además te ha dado un buen consejo. Puede que él esté equivocado pero tal vez lo pasó es que expresó mal sus sentimientos.

—Tú siempre tienes razón.

—Estoy con Kyoko pero ¿qué quieres decir sobre que se expresó mal?

—No estoy muy segura de ésto, pero tal vez él sintió que vuestra amistad estaba cambiando, que te estabas alejando de él, que estabas cambiando demasiado rápido, que ya no eras una niña y se sintió confuso y molestó. Tal vez eso provocó su enfado y cuando alguien está enfadado pierde el control sobre sus palabras. Date cuenta de que cuando te fuiste él intentó arreglarlo al menos un poco.

Las demás callaron. Sin duda la capacidad de análisis de Shizuka era superior a la media. Además era observadora y sabía que palabras tenía que decir. Siempre había sido así pero ahora que era más mayor esa capacidad había aumentado. La pregunta era: ¿hasta que punto seguiría mejorando eso? Seguramente si seguía así superaría incluso a su padre.

—La próxima vez que tenga un problema hablaré contigo — dijo su compañera de equipo.

_Tal vez si fuese más como ella podría llevar mejor esta situación, sin duda tengo que madurar, tengo que crecer. _Miró con envidia a la morena, tendría que fijarse más en ella y aprender todo lo posible.

—Puede que tengas razón pero es demasiado tarde, han pasado dos semanas y no pienso ir detrás de él. Si de verdad se arrepinete que venga y me pida perdón.

Sus amigas no intentaron contradecirla, habían visto en sus ojos la determinación que tanto la caracterizaba. Eran conscientes de que no iban a poder convencerla además después de todo esa era su decisión, ellas ya le había dicho lo que pensaban.

_Obito, te echaré de menos pero tal vez ésto sea lo mejor para los dos. Tal vez nuestra amistad tenía que terminar de todos modos, después de todo somos demasiado diferentes. _Se puso la mano en el corazón y miró hacia el cielo, sus amigas la miraron con curiosidad, no entendían ese gesto por parte de su amiga. _Tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón _Y justo en ese momento se dejó caer al lago. Hitomi ahogó un grito. Las otras dos corrieron al borde y suspiraron al ver que su amiga estaba nadando, tan tranquila. _Prometo que cuando salga de aquí ya no habrá dolor en mi corazón, te veré como mi compañero de equipo y no como al amigo que me destrozó._

Una joven de unos quince años de edad caminaba por las calles de su aldea, estaba paseando, cosa muy común en ella. Su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones delanteros sueltos. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como siempre, tenía la cabeza bien alta. Más de uno la miraba, eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, siempre llamaba la atención, aunque no como su amiga Tsunade, eso era insuperable. Ese día estaba relajada, era el primero desde lo que le sucedió a Yami. Pero su instinto le decía que esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho.

—Hola mujer sin atractivo — saludó una voz a su lado.

_Ya decía yo que esta tranquilidad no podía durar mucho. _Pasó de largo, ignorando a la persona que le acababa de hablar. El chico la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, esa era la reacción que ella tenía siempre que lo veía. La cogió del brazo para que no se alejara más de él.

—Solo era una broma, Kimiko — dijo aún sonriendo.

—Suéltame Kyo — ordenó ella con tono firme.

—Tranquilízate — le dijo al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.

De repente el chico tuvo un mal presentimiento y sintió un escalofrío, sin duda iba a pasar algo malo. Y justo en ese momento ambos escucharon: ¡Kyo-kun! Seguramente la mitad de la aldea lo escuchó porque eran muchas chicas las que lo habían gritado al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se giraron para ver como un montón de chicas corrían hacia su dirección. El chico cogió a su compañera de equipo del brazo y salió corriendo.

—Kyo suéltame — le ordenó, molesta.

—No, si te suelto les dirás hacia que dirección me he ido y me cogerán — fue la respuesta de él.

La chica se calló al ver que había adivinado su plan.

Siguieron corriendo un rato por las calles, moviéndose a gran velocidad, se metieron por callejones para despistar a sus perseguidoras. No supieron muy bien cómo pero acabaron en el bosque. Se adentraron un buen trecho, cuando vio que ese sitio era seguro el chico se detuvo.

—¡Salvado! — exclamó.

Soltó a la hija de la rubia más escandalosa de la aldea. Se tiró al suelo y sonrió aliviado. Casi todos los días le tocaba hacer carreras de ese estilo, aunque no solía llevarse a alguien con él.

—Estas cosas te pasan por ser un ligón — se sentó a su lado — Si no ligaras con todas las chicas ellas no te perseguirían a todas horas.

—¿No será que te molesta que con la única que no ligo es contigo? — preguntó Kyo.

El chico se levantó y miró a la chica de forma seductora. Kimiko tenía que reconocer que él era atractivo, sus ojos eran preciosos y sabía como volver loca a una chica pero no le gustaba. Esa actitud de rompecorazones fastidiaba todo lo demás, y encima era un irresponsable al que no le importaban los entrenamientos. _Ni los sentimientos de sus compañeras _pensó eso con gran amargura.

Lo cierto era que en la academia el chico la perseguía, le pedía citas y le decía lo guapa que era, eso todos los días.

Cuando la familia de Kimiko se enteró las reacciones fueron diversas. Ino se rió al recordar que ella hacía lo mismo que Kyo con Sasuke. Kiba se molestó al pensar que el hijo de su sensei fuera detrás de su querida hija. Kei dijo que mataría a eese chiquillo. Tal vez lo hizo y por eso él dejó de hacer esas cosas.

—Eso no ocurrirá nunca. Lo que me molesta es que me hayas traído corriendo hasta aquí, además ya sabes que tu actitud me irrita — respondió ella. Estaba molesta.

—Es que si no les hubieras dicho donde estaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque ligas tanto con ellas y luego huyes — eso era algo que siempre le había confundido.

—Solo ligo con ellas para pasar un buen rato. Es un simple entretenimiento que hago cuando me apetece y ahora no me apetecía — sonrió arrogante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al pensar que podía ligarse a todas las chicas menores de edad de la aldea. En realidad no a todas pero a él siempre le gustaba ser optimista. Lo cierto era que no le importaba enamorar a una chica y después hacer con ella lo que quería aunque a veces se había sentido raro después de eso. Su madre estaba molesta por su actitud, su padre decía que era culpa suya porque a su edad él era igual.

Por otro lado la Yamanaka lo miró con asco, su actitud siempre le ponía nerviosa. Muchas veces le había dicho que esas chicas eran personas y que tenía que tratarlas bien y no usarlas. Pero él seguía haciendo lo que quería.

Se levantó de golpe. Pero antes de irse le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio a su compañero de equipo.

—Eres lo peor.

—¿Y ahora que he hecho?

Pero ella no respondió al confundido chico, siguió su camino. _Nunca entenderé a quien se le ocurrió ponernos en el mismo equipo, está claro que nunca nos vamos a entender, después de todo somos demasiado diferentes._

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>

_En el próximo capítulo veremos que decisión ha tomado Yakumo y también lo que le dirá Yayoi a Obito. Además de muchas cosas más, ya que será muy largo._

_Aquí os dejo las fichas:_

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Taro<em>

_Apellido: Hatake_

_Padres: Hatake Kakashi y Mitarashi Anko_

_Edad: 19 años_

_Rango: jounin_

_Forma escuadrón con: Hyuuga Sora, Rock Taichi y Nara Tetsuya_

_Físico: Su pelo es plateado como el de su progenitor, los mechones de la parte delantera le llegan por la barbilla y por detrás un poco por encima de los hombros, sus ojos son de un color café bastante oscuro. Mide 1'80. _

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Takeshi<em>

_Apellido: Hatake_

_Padres: Hatake Kakashi y Mitarashi Anko_

_Edad: 16 años_

_Rango: chunin_

_Forma equipo con: Aburame Soichiro y Uzumaki Arata_

_Físico: Su pelo es morado claro, el peinado es parecido al de Kakashi pero algo más corto, sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de su madre, solo que algo más oscuros. Mide 1'77_

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Tamaki<em>

_Apellido: Sarutobi_

_Padres: Sarutobi Asuma y Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Rango: jounin_

_Su equipo es: Uzumaki Kyoko, Uchiha Obito y Yamanaka Yayoi_

_Físico: Su cabello es azul oscuro, lo lleva corto, su piel es morena, sus ojos son idénticos a los de su progenitora, lleva perilla. Mide 1'87_

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Kyo<em>

_Apellido: Yuuhi_

_Padres: Yuuhi Kurenai y Jun_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Rango: chunin_

_Forma equipo con: Nara Hikari y Yamanaka Kimiko_

_Físico: Su pelo es azul celeste, lo lleva un poco por encima de los hombros, muchas veces se lo recoge en una coleta baja, sus ojos son rojos, idénticos a los de Kurenai. Mide 1'74_


End file.
